The High Lord's Favorite
by emjay82
Summary: The story starts after Akkarin takes Sonea as his favorite.This is AU,I found Sonea to be a little soft for someone that grew up in the slums, so I changed that a bit. Hope you enjoy it. Complete.
1. There is more than one way to skin a cat

**THE HIGH LORD'S FAVORITE**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, nothing at all. If you recognise something from somewhere else, don't own that either. This is just for fun.

Those of you who have actually read the wonderful books by Trudy Canavan will noticed that there are some passages that are taken strait from the book. Some of them I modified to fit my version of the story, others I did not because I could not have written them better if I tried. And of course some of my own stuff.

**Rating:****M**

**Summary:** The story starts after Akkarin takes Sonea as his favorite. This is AU, I found Sonea to be a little soft for someone that grew up in the slums, so I changed that a bit. Hope you enjoy it.

_- italic _ mental communication

_italic _ flash backs

* * *

_THERE IS MORE THAN ONE WAY TO SKIN A CAT_

Sonea remembered something Cery had told her once. If she became as skilled with her magic as with her blade, she would be running this place in no time. She had to laugh at the thought. There was only one giant obstacle, Akkarin. But there were ways to defeat a vastly superior and powerful opponent. One only needed to be smart about it. And intelligence was not something she was lacking.

From the moment she had begun her classes she had absorbed everything. But also began to do something more. She began to think of other ways this knowledge could be applied, searching for ways He may not have thought of.

Knowledge was power, and she needed an advantage. She needed to use magic he knew nothing about. And the only way to do that, was to learn the basics and push forward from there. But she also needed information. If only she could read his mind, know what he was thinking without him knowing.

And that had given her an idea. Today her class was finally learning how to mentally communicate, as well as how truth-reads worked. After she had succeeded in her first attempt to mentally communicate, her teacher had quickly moved on to another student. Sonea quickly began rethinking the lesson, but soon her thoughts drew back to the day Akkarin had read her unwilling mind. She knew the body had a barrier, like a wall. But Akkarin had passed it as though it had not even been there. Sonea began thinking of ways he could have done that. The barrier was a wall, but walls did not stop everything from coming through. And if a wall could be breach then... there would be nothing to stop an invader. A chill went down her spine, was this how black magic worked? She remembered Akkarin's hand on Takan's arm, blood flowing between his fingers. But what had he done to Takan once he had broken his barrier? Somehow, by breaking the skin, one was able to take another's energy. That was frightening.

But back to breaching mental barriers. How could she read his mind? Sonea began thinking about how physical walls worked. So many times she had heard the Healers speak of the natural barrier using the analogy of a wall. Walls let water and wind seep through, yet stop people. Sonea began examining these possibilities. Thinking on how she could have her mind act like wind and water against a wall, while keeping in mind the strange sensation she had felt from Akkarin's mind-read. Sonea was so deep in thought that she did not realise her teacher had returned to stand in front of her.

Suddenly Sonea found herself looking at herself. But the perspective was from someone looking over her, someone standing by her desk.

- _Something is not quite right, she has been distracted all morning._

Sonea heard, she also felt complicated and conflicting emotions. Emotions that were not hers, she realised. Sonea suddenly realised she was not in her own mind. As quickly as the realisation came she found herself staring at her teacher, his hand was on her shoulder.

"Is everything alright Sonea?"

Sonea blinked a few times.

"Yes, sorry my lord."

"Very well, then go ahead?"

"My lord?"

"Call me mentally Sonea."

"Oh."

_- Lord Fendal?_

_- Very good Sonea_.

"Now, High Lord's favorite or not, I will not have you daydreaming in my class."

"It won't happen again."

"It better not."

She glanced Regin's smug expression from the corner of her eye. Great! Maybe she should work on that problem before she tried tackling the problem concerning Akkarin. One problem at a time right? Or not. Maybe she could practice on Regin... Yes that was a brilliant idea, and now she had accidently learned how do do something new, the only question was, could she do it again? But more importantly, how far could she push it?

Over the next few weeks she practiced her new mind-reading technique on Lady Tya. Although she felt bad using the librarian in this way, it did help her fine tune the skill. Sonea could now enter a mind and stay there, and simply watch without even being noticed. She had tried the same technique on other magicians, as well as some novices by pretending to bump into them or something along those lines. It had now become second nature to her. The more disturbing thoughts she had heard though, were Regin's during his regular ambushes. Although he would not kill her, she knew that if there was an opportunity for him to seriously harm her and get away with it, he probably would. But still she was reticent in fighting back. Unlike Regin, she didn't want to harm anyone, well except Him.

And so she continued to use the passages. But it was only a matter of time before Regin figured out how she was avoiding him. And so Sonea began wondering if it would be at all possible to read another's mind without having to touch him or her at all. Theoretically, she believed it should be possible. Maybe if she married the ideas behind mental communications, and reading minds...

Regin had ambushed her once more, and he and his gang were stunstriking her. She felt herself becoming weaker and weaker. Sonea thought of calling out for Lorlen, he had offered his help after he had found her staggering in the hall after the first time these attacks had begun. But she thought otherwise, Akkarin would find out, and she didn't want him to find out, she didn't want His help. But as she was thinking of calling out, she looked at the tallest novice, and suddenly found herself in his mind. It only lasted a moment. And a moment later Sonea was completely exhausted and they were leaving.

Once she was certain they were not coming back, Sonea managed to sit up. She smiled and began to laugh.

* * *

In the next weeks that followed, Sonea continued to practice her new discovery. Unlike the previous level to this new power, she had much more difficulty making it work. The person needed to be in her sights and looking at her. This would not do. But Sonea realised that if she could master it this way, she could then take the principle and try another technique, one that would not require her to be locking eyes with her target. 

She was pondering that same question as she walked in the hallway of the University. When suddenly, she felt someone grab her from behind and twist her around. Without thinking, she grabbed the arm that had wrapped itself around her neck, and with her hand followed it to the masculine hand. Finding the pressure point, she squeezed, while with one leg kicking the man between the legs. After which she twisted, bringing the man's hand behind his back. Her attacker soon found himself lying flat on the ground, arm behind his back, her knee in the middle of his back, keeping him down. Sonea suddenly recognised the man who had attacked her, and promptly let go of him and stood up.

"Lord Yikmo! I am so sorry. Why did you do that? I could have killed you!"

"I doubt that. But I believe I may have found the source of your problem Sonea."

"I have many problems Lord Yikmo, which one are you referring to?"

"Your Warrior Skill problem. From your reaction just now it's clear that your first response to an attack is physical. You learned how to fight in the Slums, didn't you?"

Sonea nodded wearingly.

"Did you have a particular trainer?"

"No."

Lord Yikmo frowned.

"How did you know what to do?"

"I grew up in the Slums my Lord, if you do not know how to fight you do not survive."

"Street fighting. I see. Defensive maneuvers. Little wonder you use it first. It's what you know best, and you know it works. We have to change that."

He waved a hand gesturing for her to walk with him.

"You have to learn to react magically rather than physically, Sonea. I can devise exercises that will help you do that. I have to warn you though, this kind of relearning can be quite slow and difficult. Persevere, however, and you'll be using magic without thinking by the end of the year."

"Without thinking?" Sonea frowned, without thinking got people killed.

"I know this is contrary to what your teachers say. But this is because most novices are too eager to use magic. They must be taught restraint. You, however, are no ordinary novice, and so ordinary teaching methods can be disregarded."

"How did you know that I didn't think of using magic first, but changed my mind?"

"You reacted too quickly, which suggest you were acting on instincts. And by your statement, you were quite prepared to hurt me also."

"Well no one that sneaks up from behind and grabs you is up to anything good."

"True, and few would condemn an ordinary man or woman if he or she killed another in self-defense."

Sonea winced at his comment.

"But if a magician kills a non-magician, it is an outrage. You have the power to defend yourself, so there is no excuse for killing. No matter what your attacker's intent. Not even if the attacker is a magician. When confronted with such an attack, your first reaction should be to shield yourself. And that is another good reason to change your first reaction to a magical rather than a physical one."

Lord Yikmo looked at Sonea, who gave him a defeated look. Smiling, he put a hand on her shoulder.

"You're not doing as badly as you think, Sonea. If you'd struck out at me with magic, or simply froze or screamed, I would have been disappointed. Instead you kept calm, reacted quickly, and succeeded in throwing me off. I think that's an impressive start. Good night."

Sonea bowed and watch him walk away. _You have the power to defend yourself know, so there is no excuse for killing._ But her instinctual reaction was to kill and it had kept her alive. But she was a magician now, and battles would now be fought with magic, not fists.

* * *

**tbc...**


	2. To hesitate

**THE HIGH LORD'S FAVORITE**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, nothing at all. If you recognise something from somewhere else, don't own that either. This is just for fun.

**Rating:****M**

_- italic _ mental communication

_italic _ flash backs

* * *

_TO HESITATE_

As she left Lord Yikmo's lesson, Sonea thought of what he had said. She was a skilled warrior, with knives and physical defense. But she needed to think magically now. Yet, he had told her that to unlearn _all_ she had learned to defend herself would be a grave mistake. As many of the same skills were needed in magic, in fact, fighting with knives and fists required as much, if not more strategy than it did with magic. And so Sonea wondered, how could she marry both? Few magicians would ever suspect a non-magical attack from a magician, and that could work to her advantage. Maybe not against Akkarin, but maybe against Regin. And you could only defend yourself form a magical, or non-magical, attack if you saw it coming. At that Sonea smiled, her new skill was proving to have great potential indeed.

Sonea had managed to avoid Regin and his followers for the past couple of weeks. She had found, that if she stretched her mind out in search of another, she would hit a barrier when she encountered one. She had tried to pass the barrier, but without locking gazes with the person found it impossible. Nonetheless this aspect of her new skill was very useful in finding out where her attackers where, and how to slip by them. It also made it much easier to avoid Him, as she had found that there were differences in the barriers, differences as distinctive as personalities. But tonight it was different, Regin had gathered fifteen novices, and he had them placed in strategic locations. She couldn't sleep here, she had no choice. Searching with her mind the locations where there were the least novices, she decided to go that way. She had almost managed to escape them, when Regin and the rest showed up ahead of her, cutting her off.

"What is going on here?"

Regin's face became deathly white as he straitened. Sonea saw Lord Yikmo standing in the passage, arms crossed.

"Well?"

Regin bowed, and the other novices followed.

"Just a little game, my Lord."

"A game is it? Do the rules of this game take precedence over those of the Guild? Fighting outside lessons or the Arena is forbidden."

"We weren't fighting. Just playing." One of the older novices said.

"Really? So you were using stunstrike outside of battle, on a defenseless young woman."

"Her shield failed before we realised it, my Lord." Regin replied.

"It would appear you are neither as disciplined, nor as skilled as Lord Garrel claims. I'm sure Lord Balkan will agree." Lord Yikmo scanned the novices with a glare. "Now get back to your rooms."

The novices all but ran out of Lord Yikmo's sight. As he turned to regard Sonea, she wished she had had the strength and time to disappear as well.

"How long has this been going on?"

"About an hour." Sonea didn't want to admit this had happened before. It would raise too many questions she did not want to answer.

"The stupidity of these novices. Attacking the High Lord's favorite, in numbers no less. Don't worry. It won't happen again."

"Please don't tell anyone."

Lord Yikmo looked at her and frowned. Sonea staggered in the corridor, and leaned on the wall for support. She felt Healing energy flow through her, as she noticed Lord Yikmo's hand on her shoulder.

"Tell me, did you strike back?"

Sonea shook her head.

"Why not?"

"What would I have gained?"

"Nothing, but most people, when outnumbered, will fight back out of pride. But perhaps you refrained for the same reason."

Lord Yikmo looked at her expectantly, but Sonea said nothing and looked away.

"Or if you had targeted a few of the weaker ones, you might have left them as exhausted as you. At the least it would have served as a deterrent to the others."

"They had no inner shields. What if I'd hurt them? Or worse?"

Lord Yikmo smiled.

"That is the answer I wanted to hear. Yet I think there is more to your reluctance to strike than caution."

Sonea was getting annoyed at this constant pushing and prying for weaknesses. But this was not a lesson. She wanted him to leave her alone.

"Have you ever killed anyone Lord Yikmo? Have you ever watched the life drain out of someone's eyes after you dealt the final blow? I have... And then I saw a boy die at the hands of magicians. Tell me, would you be so eager to strike then?"

"Ah. So _that's_ it."

Sonea starred at him appalled. Would he turn this to into another lecture? She felt sick and angry, not trusting herself, she decided leaving was the best option.

"Good night Lord Yikmo."

Sonea staggered into the High Lord's Residence, she was relieved to see that He was not in his usual chair, waiting for her. Slowly and painfully, she walked up to her room. Closing the door she fell on her bed and fell fast asleep, not bothering to take her robes off. She needed to find another way around the University.

* * *

Akkarin and Lorlen found Lord Yikmo on the roof of the University, starring at the novices below.

"Lord Yikmo, I have never seen you up here before." Akkarin asked, startling the Warrior.

"High Lord. Administrator. I rarely come up here. Only when I need to think."

Lord Yikmo returned his attention to the novice he had been looking at. Akkarin and Lorlen followed his gaze to find it was Sonea.

"Is she improving?" Akkarin asked.

"Not as rapidly as I'd hope. She is a brilliant warrior, remarkably intelligent and quick. I would not have wanted to be her enemy in the Slums. But she still hesitates to strike. And I am starting to understand why."

"Oh?"

"She is worried she will severely injure one of them. She knows that she is more powerful than them, and she doesn't trust herself with her power. Last night I discovered Regin and several other novices tormenting her. They had worn her down to near exhaustion. And were using stunstrike." Yikmo frowned.

"Stunstrike." Lorlen repeated angrily.

"I reminded them of Guild rules, and sent them to their rooms."

Lord Yikmo expectantly waited for a response from the High Lord, but none came. Akkarin simply looked down at Sonea, as though upraising her.

"How many novices were there?" He finally asked.

"Fifteen or so. I can identify most of them."

"That won't be necessary. There is no need to bring further attention to the incident. Thank you for informing me of this, Yikmo."

Lord Yikmo wanted to say something more, but stopped himself. Instead he walked towards the door and left the roof. Once Akkarin was certain the Warrior was gone, he looked down at Sonea once more. This time with a half-smile.

"Fifteen or so. Her strength is growing quickly."

* * *

**tbc...**


	3. Why do you do nothing?

**THE HIGH LORD'S FAVORITE  
**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, nothing at all. If you recognise something from somewhere else, don't own that either. This is just for fun.

**Rating:** M

_- italic _ mental communication

_italic _ flash backs

* * *

_WHY DO YOU DO NOTHING?_

Leaving her Guild History class, Sonea thought back to what her teacher had said. Secret passages. Well if she could find those, she would more easily avoid Regin and his gang of now twenty followers.

* * *

Sonea couldn't believe her luck at having found the map. Even less, at having had the time to copy it. Tomorrow, she would begin exploring them.

* * *

Rounding the corner she darted for the painting. Triggering the mechanism, she entered the secret passage quickly and shut the door behind her. Looking through the peephole, she saw them run into the room, only to look confuse and turn around. Sonea let out the breath she had been holding, only to have it catch again in her throat as she felt someone behind her. She didn't need to turn around to know who it was. But maybe she would be able to get by and run down the passage. Stiffening, she turned around, and met His angry eyes. 

"Get out of these passages, and never use them again."

Surely he was joking. He had to know what would be waiting outside if she did. But he took a step towards her, effectively blocking any escape.

"Now."

With her back against the wall she searched for the mechanism and activated it. She heard it click, and at that moment she wasn't sure who she was more afraid of, Akkarin or Regin and his gang. But she knew one thing for sure, she would not give him the satisfaction of pushing her out. Quickly she turned and exited the passage. Taking a moment, she decided which way to go. Carefully, she peered around the corner to see in what direction the novices were looking. Good they were looking in the opposite direction, maybe she would be able to sneak by. But not with these shoes. Retreating back around the corner, she quickly and quietly took her boots off. Glaring at the peephole, she turned her attention back to the novices around the corner. She was almost home free, when one of the novices turned and saw her. Quickly she turned on her heels and ran down the hall she had just come from, pass the painting, into another hall. As she passed the painting, her anger boiled, He was still there, she could feel it. How could he just watch and do nothing?

Sonea felt her shield collapse, as her attackers pulled out the corks to the bottles and threw them at her. In a last desperate attempt, she threw her arms up. She was a little confused as to why she didn't feel wet yet, and as she opened her eyes she understood why. The liquid had splattered everywhere, on the ceiling, walls, novices. She stopped the urge to laugh and quickly got up, not bothering to pick up her boots, she ran out of the room before they could mount another offensive. But once she had the High Lord's Residence in sight, she began laughing. And she was still laughing as she entered the Residence. Takan looked at her questionably before retreating back into the shadows. Sonea looked at herself in the entrance mirror. Hair dishelved, robes wrinkled, barefoot. Yes, she would look questionably at herself too. But remembering the look on Regin and his gang's face, she began to laugh again.

* * *

Sonea had just left the High Lord's Residence as Administrator Lorlen had arrived. Akkarin poured himself a glass of wine, offering one to Lorlen, who declined. 

"Why are you letting the novices gang up on her?" Lorlen demanded.

"I gather you mean Sonea? It does her good."

"Good!" Lorlen exclaimed.

"Yes. She has to learn to defend herself."

"Against other novices?"

"You heard Lord Yikmo, she is a skilled warrior. She ought to be able to defeat them. They're not very well coordinated."

Lorlen shook his head and began pacing.

"But she isn't defeating them. And some magicians are wondering why you do not step in and put a stop to it."

"I am her guardian, and it is up to me how my novice is trained."

"Trained?! This isn't training!"

"She needs to overcome her fear and learn to trust herself, only real conflict can teach her that."

"But this is fifteen against 1. How can you expect her to stand up to so many?"

"Fifteen? Last I saw it was near twenty."

"You've been watching her?" Lorlen exclaimed in disbelief.

"Whenever I can. Although it's not always easy to keep up with them. I would like to know how that last one ended though. Twenty or so novices, and she still managed to escape." Akkarin said smiling.

Lorlen though that he had caught a hint of pride in Akkarin's statement, but he could not be sure.

"She got away? But that means..." Lorlen needed to sit down.

"I would advise you to think twice if you were planning to take her in the Arena, Lorlen. Though her lack of confidence and skill would assure you won."

Lorlen was trying to wrap his head around how a novice so young could already be so powerful.

"Every time they attack her, she stretches herself. She's learning to defend herself in ways neither Balkan, nor Yikmo can teach her. I'm not going to stop Regin and his followers. They're the best teachers she has."

"But... Why do you want her stronger? Aren't you afraid she will turn against you? What will you do when she graduates?" Lorlen asked, not entirely sure he wanted to know the answer.

"She is the High Lord's favorite. The Guild expects her to excel. But she will never grow strong enough to be a threat to me. As for graduation, I'll decide how to deal with that when the time comes."

The calculating look in Akkarin's eyes sent a shiver down Lorlen's spine.

* * *

**tbc...**


	4. The Challenge

**THE HIGH LORD'S FAVORITE  
**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, nothing at all. If you recognise something from somewhere else, don't own that either. This is just for fun.

**Rating:** M

_- italic _ mental communication

_italic _ flash backs

* * *

_THE CHALLENGE_

Sonea had sensed Dorrien before she had seen him. She had tried to duck away, but he had seen her. And an awkward conversation had followed. But it was better for him to think that she had found someone else, rather than drag him into this mess.

After discussing her time at the Guild, and her harassment from Regin, Dorrien had suggested a formal Challenge. That had to be the stupidest idea ever. Yes she was stronger, but Warrior Skills was Regin's strong point, not hers. Skill could overcome strength, had been her argument. But then, wasn't this what she was trying to do with Akkarin? Compensate her weakness with skill and cunning? Besides, if she couldn't beat Regin, who was less powerful than she, how could she ever hope to help defeat Akkarin?

Stupid or not, she had enough of Regin. Tormenting her in the halls was one thing, but interfering in her learning... Learning that was fundamental to finding a way to defeat Akkarin, that she could not.

Make the challenge as public as possible, he had said. Regin was standing in the doorway with a few of his followers, laughing. Pushing her way through into the hallway, she noticed several novices, and even Lord Sarrin. Good.

"What's wrong Sonea? Didn't your experiment work?" Regin sneered.

Turning to face him.

"Regin, of family Winar, House Paren, I challenge you to a formal battle in the Arena."

There it had been said. Regin froze in surprise, and the novices and Lord Sarrin stopped in their tracks, as silence filled the hall. Before Regin could regain his composure.

"Well, do you accept?" Sonea demanded.

Regin hesitated, then smiled.

"Of course I accept, Sonea of no family of consequences."

Whispers and murmurs began spreading down the corridor like wildfire.

"Oh this is going to..." Regin began

"The time is of your choosing." She snapped, cutting him off.

Regin's smiled faded a little, as he thought.

"I guess I had better give you some time to catch up. Freeday, a week from tomorrow, an hour before sunset. That sounds generous enough."

"Fine." Sonea snapped and turned on her heels.

* * *

The Night Room was crowded. Lorlen hadn't seen the room this full since the hunt for Sonea. And not often since, had the High Lord graced everyone with his presence.

A small crowd had gathered around the High Lord, including the three Heads of Disciplines, as well as Dorrien.

Akkarin was enjoying himself. To the magicians in the room, his neutral expression suggested indifference. But Lorlen knew better. If Akkarin hadn't wanted to be part of a discussion about his 'favorite' challenging another novice, he would not be here.

"It seems your favorite has found a way to entertain us yet again, Akkarin. I wonder what we can expect from her after she graduates." Lady Vinara said bemused.

"As am I." Akkarin replied, giving his signature half-smile.

"Was this challenge your idea? Or hers?" Lord Balkan inquired.

"It was not mine." He replied.

Akkarin's reply grew interest in the small crowd.

"She did not seek your approval?"

Akkarin had to laugh at that thought. Sonea? Ask for his approval? With the way she had been acting recently? Akkarin had noticed, that recently she had grown bolder, but not yet to the point of open defiance. She would always back down whenever he gave her a stern warning look. Part of this new found boldness, was an aggravating habit of leaving notes that advised him she was doing something she had not explicitly asked permission for. Her way of asking him permission to see her family, a note: _'Can I go see my family? Yes? Ok, good. Thank you.'_ Her argument, at least she was letting him know she was stepping out of line. Better to apologise than to ask for permission, indeed. He did not like where this line of action was leading Sonea. But Akkarin's expression remained neutral.

"No, but I believe there is no rule that requires it, though perhaps there should be." He finally said.

"Then you would have refused, had she asked?"

Akkarin thought of the note he probably would have found had he refused. _'Oh. I thought you said yes. Well too late now. Sorry.' _

"Not necessarily. If she had sought my view on the matter, I might have advised her to wait."

Lorlen was barely managing to contain his laughter, bringing his hand to his face. He too had noticed Sonea's increasing boldness. And to be honest he enjoyed seeing her push the envelope, as long as she didn't push Him too far.

"Perhaps it was a spontaneous decision." Lord Peakin suggested.

"No. She chose a moment when she was sure she would have numerous witnesses. Regin had no option but to accept." Lord Sarrin replied.

"So if she planned this, she must be confident she can win. Do you agree with her Lord Balkan?" A magician asked.

"Both opponents are skilled enough. I cannot easily predict the outcome." Lord Balkan replied.

"Do you believe she will win?" Lady Vinara asked Akkarin.

_- She escaped twenty novices, Regin has no chance alone._ Lorlen thought.

Although Lorlen did realise that if Sonea wanted respect, she would need to win with more than just brute strength.

"Yes." Akkarin replied.

"But of course you do. She is your novice and you must be seen to support her." She smiled.

"That is true as well." Akkarin nodded.

"She is no doubt, doing this to please you." Lord Garrel said.

"I doubt that." He replied.

"Then what is her motivation?" Lord Peakin asked.

"If she wins, Regin will not bully her again for fear of another challenge, and another defeat." Lady Vinara answered.

Magicians glanced at eachother. By openly speaking of the bullying with both Akkarin and Garrel present, Vinara had open the door for a potential conflict between the two guardians. Neither magician spoke.

"It depends on how she wins. If she wins with brute force, none will respect her." Lord Balkan said, breaking the silence.

"It makes little difference how she wins. Regin will leave her alone, and I doubt she cares much about what the others think." Lord Sarrin said.

"There are methods of defeating stronger magicians. Regin knows this." Lord Balkan pointed out.

_- As does Sonea_. Lorlen thought, not at all concerned that Akkarin could hear him. Or that he was making reference to him.

"He has already sought my instruction on such tactics." Lord Balkan said.

"And Sonea? Will she receive extra instruction from you as well Balkan?" Lady Vinara asked.

"Lord Yikmo is her teacher." Akkarin interjected.

"His style is more to her temperament." Balkan nodded.

"Who will oversee the fight?"

"I will. Unless anyone protests. Lord Garrel will protect Regin. Will you be protecting Sonea?" The Head of Warriors asked.

"Yes."

_-Oh. She is not going to like that._

_- Then she should have talked to me first._

"And speaking of her tutor." Lord Sarrin said noticing the Warrior.

Lord Yikmo walked to the gathered crowd, surprised to see so many here tonight.

"Good evening, High Lord, Administrator."

"You must be planning a few late nights." Lord Peakin said.

"Late nights?" Lord Yikmo asked surprised.

"So she's that good, is she? Doesn't need the extra practice?"

"Practice?" Lord Yikmo was getting more confused.

Seeing his confusion, Lady Vinara took pity on him.

"Sonea has challenged Regin to a formal battle."

"She did _what_?" Lord Yikmo replied surprised, unsure whether to be horrified or burst out laughing at the absurdity.

* * *

"Sonea."

Sonea looked up, startled, when she saw Lord Yikmo standing in her doorway. No one had ever visited her here. Granted she had never asked anyone to, but even if she had, she doubted He would have let it happen even.

"Lord Yikmo." she said as she bowed.

"You're not ready."

"I know. I need your help."

* * *

**tbc...**


	5. Make him lose

**THE HIGH LORD'S FAVORITE**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, nothing at all. If you recognise something from somewhere else, don't own that either. This is just for fun.

**Rating: M**

_- italic _ mental communication

_italic _ flash backs

* * *

_MAKE HIM LOSE_

Freeday had come much to quickly, and Sonea found herself pacing in her room. It had been too soon to challenge Regin, she had let her anger get the best of her. But it was too late now. Sonea's nervousness mostly laid in the knowledge that she did have a strong advantage over Regin. But she could not use it, she could not risk Akkarin discovering it. And therefor would have to rely on Lord Yikmo's training.

Of Akkarin, she had seen little, for which she had been grateful. But his influence had been everywhere. The protest against novices involving themselves in formal battles had ended within a day. Lord Balkan had disapproved of her using the Dome, but nothing had come of it. And, Akkarin had strengthen the Dome's structure so she would not damage it. As much as Sonea hated her guardian's involvement, she could not refuse it without raising suspicion. But what had bothered her the most, was that he had nominated himself as her protector. _His_ magic would protect her if her own failed. And this had raised interesting questions in Sonea. If he wanted to be rid of her, why put himself in a position where she could not be harmed? What were is motivations? What was he up to? Sonea shook her head, now was not the time to worry about Akkarin. She needed to focus on Regin, she couldn't just win, she needed Regin to lose.

A knock on the door pulled Sonea out of her thoughts. Opening the door, she looked at her visitors surprised.

"High Lord. Ambassador Dannyl."

"Lord Yikmo has arrived." Akkarin said.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Lord Yikmo stopped his pacing and looked at Sonea.

"Sonea! You're ready. Good. How are you felling?"

Sonea took a moment to gage how she felt and was surprised at what she found.

"Surprisingly calm. And that is rather unnerving."

Lord Yikmo was about to reply when Akkarin and Dannyl stepped into the room.

"Good morning, High Lord, Ambassador Dannyl."

"I gathered you were here for my novice. So I sent her down." Akkarin replied.

"Indeed I am. We'd best not keep Regin waiting." He said, turning to Sonea.

* * *

As they reached the Arena, Sonea grew nervous once more.

"Is everyone here?" She asked.

"Probably. Regin chose a Freeday to face you, so that there would be a large crowd to witness his defeat." Lord Yikmo answered.

Sonea took a deep breath, hoping to calm the nervousness that had returned. Magicians, novices, even non-magicians, had shown up to watch the spectacle. Reaching the Higher Magicians, they came to a stop.

"Well Sonea. Your adversary awaits your pleasure." Lord Balkan said, gesturing.

Following his motion, she saw Regin and Lord Garrel standing a few paces away by the archway.

"Good luck Sonea." Lorlen said with a confident look.

"Thank you, Administrator."

As Sonea started towards the Arena, Lord Yikmo placed a hand on her arm.

"Keep your wits about you, and you'll do fine."

And with only Akkarin by her side, she approached the archway. Passing Regin and Lord Garrel, she held their gazes defiantly. Hey, even the most harmless of creatures, eventually strike back when pushed far into a corner.

Leaving them behind, she descended into the Arena. Garrel, Regin and Balkan following. Reaching the center, she stopped. Taking a moment, Sonea scanned the gathering crowd, finding Rothen and Dorrien almost immediately. She nodded at them. Balkan stepped between her and Regin, waiting for the audience to quiet down.

"It has been many years since two magicians have seen fit to resolve a dispute or prove their skill by formal battle in the Arena. Today we will witness the first such event in fifty-two years. To my right stands the challenger, Sonea, favored novice of the High Lord. To my left stands the adversary, Regin, of the family Winar, House Paren, favored novice of Lord Garrel. The combatants' guardians have nominated themselves as protectors. They may now form an inner shield around their novices." Lord Balkan said.

Sonea felt a hand touch her shoulder. To her great surprise, the touch was warm and comforting, yet she shivered at the sensation. Looking down at herself, she noticed that Akkarin's shield was almost undetectable.

"The protectors may now leave the Arena." Lord Balkan announced.

Sonea watched as Akkarin and Garrel walked into the portal. As they emerged outside the Arena, she noticed Garrel's face was twisted with anger, while Akkarin's looked bemused. Clearly something had been said to upset him. Had Akkarin made a jibe? The thought brought her satisfaction.

"The combatants may take their positions." Lord Balkan said.

Immediately Regin spun on his heals and made his way to the other side of the Arena. Turning, Sonea walked to the opposite side.

As they were taking their positions, Balkan had made his way through the portal, and now stood on top of it.

"The victor must win the majority of five bouts. A bout is over when an inner shield is struck with a force counted as a fatal hit. Mindstrike is forbidden. If a combatant uses magic before a battle has officially commenced, he or she cedes that bout. A battle commences when I say 'begin' and ends when I say 'halt'. Do you understand?" Lord Balkan asked.

"Yes, my lord." Sonea and Regin answered.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, my lord."

Balkan lifted a hand and placed it close to the Arena's barrier. He sent a pulse of power, which flashed over the dome. Sonea looked at Regin.

"Begin!"

Sonea and Regin stood there, regarding eachother. Neither striking. Each waiting for the other to strike first. After a few minutes, Regin lost patience, letting loose his first strike. It struck her shield a heartbeat after she sent her reply. His shield remained strong, but he did not strike again. Sonea could see him thinking about how best to make her waist her power.

Sonea attacked Regin with obvious eagerness. Regin defended himself easily, then attacked. Soon the air within the Arena was sizzling with magic. Suddenly, Sonea threw her arms wide and looked downs, her attack faltering. But her shield held under Regin's increased attack. The sand beneath her feet began shifting around. Sonea replied by levitating. Her face was deep in concentration, the concentration needed to levitate, shield, and attack was demanding. And in response to this, her attack had changed to simple patterns of strikes. That Regin easily blocked.

The sand under Regin's feet began to boil, but he simply side stepped it. At the same time, Sonea threw her arms out again from another subterranean onslaught. And her attack faltered.

"Halt! The first victory goes to Regin." Lord Balkan declared.

The crowd cheered. Obviously pleased that the noble had put the slum girl back into her place. But a corner of Sonea's mouth lifted, as she saw the smugness on Regin's face.

"Are you ready to begin the second bout?"

"Yes, my lord." They replied.

Balkan placed a hand against the Arena's barrier.

"Begin!"

Regin stood with his arms crossed. Strikes flashed faintly white, sensed more than seen. The multiple attack looked liked forcestrikes... But either they were strong enough to gain the tint of white, or they...

As the first strike hit her shield, they were no stronger than a soft patter. He was trying to trick her into over-strengthening her shield. Sonea was about to reduce it, but her instincts told her no. Instead, she strengthened it, just as a full forcestrike battered her shield. And Sonea realised that had she not, Regin would have won this bout as well.

In retaliation, Sonea sent a strong beam of energy. Regin immediately strengthened his shield. Before her strike his his barrier, she changed it to a shower of stunstrikes. Vanishing against Regin's shield.

The joke was not lost on the magicians, and seeing Regin's angered face, Sonea knew she had hit her target.

Regin retaliated quickly, his attacks being easily evaded, as Sonea kept sending stunstrikes after stunstrikes.

This bout was heading nowhere fast. But Sonea's goal was achieved when Regin lashed out in anger with a steady rain of strikes. Forcestrikes, heatstrikes, of all varying intensity. Sonea decided to keep a shield strong enough to fend off the more powerful strikes, and matched his attack with her own. She was pleased when Regin chose to modify his shield to counter each strike individually. It was a more economical response, but took a lot of concentration to do this, as well as attack. Regin could possibly wear her down this way, forcing her to use more power, but then again, Regin could only stop what he saw coming.

Concentrating, Sonea began changing the direction of her strikes. One of which, at the last moment, shot around and struck him from behind.

Regin staggered forward. His eyes widened, then narrowed and burned with anger.

"Halt! The second victory goes to Sonea."

The Arena filled with voices, as magicians turned to eachother.

"Begin!"

For this bout, Regin had adopted a bold and risky defense. Instead of shielding, he directed his strikes at Sonea's. As his magic hammered into hers, the Arena filled with shattered streaks of weak energy. Through all this, Regin was also sending extra strikes directly at Sonea. Though she defended herself easily, it was clear that she was using more power than Regin, by simply keeping her shield up. Sonea realised that Regin's ploy would only work if he could catch all the strikes aimed at him. If he missed any, he would need to create a shield very quickly. Sonea was unsure as to why Regin would use a similar ploy to the one that had just cost him a bout. But she decided, if he was stupid enough to do it, then that was his problem.

Sonea focused her strikes on the upper half and slightly above Regin's body. Forcing him to look slightly up. And as he was looking up, it happened. The sand beneath Regin's feet shifted, throwing him off balance. In this moment of distraction, a strike that had been directed to snake harmlessly on the ground, arched up in full power. The strike encountered a hastily raised shield. Giving a shout of surprise, Regin fell on his back.

"Halt!"

Immediately behind the snaking strike, there had been an even more powerful one. And this was the one that broke through his weak shield.

"The third victory goes to Sonea."

The magicians in the arena murmured, impressed, as the word of the double strike spread across the spectators.

"Begin!"

The method Sonea had used to defeat Regin, in the last bout, had used a lot of magic. If Regin's strategy was to make her waste her energy, then it was working. Sonea took note of that, but it did not shake the calmness that had settled upon her during the second bout. And the thought vanished as quickly as it had come.

For a while she and Regin watched eachother, both shieldless and motionless. Regin, the picture of a raging storm of anger. Sonea, as calm as a lazy' summer's day. Suddenly Regin's eyes narrowed, and the air filled with a thousand near-invisible heatstrikes, each only just as strong enough to be counted a fatal hit if they met her inner shield. Within the rain of weaker strikes, Sonea saw more potent ones, and created a shield strong enough to deter them all. But just before the strikes reached her, they faded into nothing.

Sonea retaliated with an identical barrage of strikes, letting some stronger strikes batter his shield. But Regin did not fall for it, but as he staggered, she realised her was tiring. The though vanished quickly, before it could stir distracting emotions in her.

Regin attacked carefully, in a complex yet economical attack. The air filled with light, as if hoping to disguise a few stronger strikes in the dazzle of brightness. With each strike she returned, she noted the small signs of effort in Regin's face and manner. She saw him wince as one of her stronger strikes reached him. Then, from above, she felt an unexpected force slam into her shield. Before she could strengthen her wavering shield, another strike timed to come a moment after the first, broke her shield.

"Halt! The fourth victory goes to Regin." Lord Balkan declared.

By the smug expression on Regin's face, she knew he had been faking his weariness. Sonea noted the trick on the ever growing list she kept in her head. Maybe one day she could use one of them on another... She returned Regin's smug stare with a calm one. Her calm demeanor was beginning to unnerve him greatly.

Sonea quickly took an inventory of her power. It was a little diminished, but in no danger of depletion. Lord Yikmo had counseled her against defeating Regin with sheer strength. _"If you want respect, you must show both skill and honor."_ This was the final bout. Regin was weakening, she knew that. She also knew that she could outlast him. But a point needed to be made.

* * *

The eerie calmness that had fallen on Sonea, sent a shiver down his spine. She was far too calm for someone who had just lost the fourth bout. Akkarin narrowed his eyes. Trying to read her surface thoughts, but the calmness left none to be read. He had noticed halfway through the second bout that the calmness had descended upon her. Something profound had happen. Something in her had changed. The novice that stood now in the Arena was no longer the scared little novice he had taken from Rothen. And he knew, that no matter the outcome of the fifth and last bout, nothing would ever be the same for him. And that unnerved Akkarin greatly.

* * *

"Are you ready to begin the fifth bout?" Balkan asked.

"Yes my lord." The two novices answered.

"Begin!"

Sonea began by attacking with powerful strikes, wanting to gauge Regin's stamina. Regin simply sidestepped them all. Dodging and ducking were considered bad form in battle, but there existed no rules against it. Although it only served to make Sonea waste energy, it did hint to her that he was running out of tricks.

Regin smiled. The sand around his feet stirred. As the sand began to rise from the floor, a murmur ran through the crowd. Sonea wondered what he was up to, and made a decision. But before she could enter his mind to discover his intentions, the whipping sand thickened and filled the air with a thin wailing. Regin disappeared from sight.

Suddenly something hit her shield. Judging the direction, she threw out a strike. Only to have another attack hit from behind, then from above. Regin had blinded her, somewhere beyond the sand, he was attacking her. Extending her mind, Sonea searched for his presence. Finding him, she sent out a rain of strikes. The sand abruptly dropped around her, forming a ring on the ground. The sandstorm had been centered around her.

Turning to face Regin, she locked gazes. She had surprised Regin, and the crowd, by knowing exactly where to strike. By Regin's expression, he was trying to gage how tired she was.

Sonea attacked, and Regin dodged. A smile pulled at her lips. Let's finish this.

Sonea half-closed her eyes and focussed on the source of her power. Drawing on all but a little of the magic she had left. Reopening them, she looked at Regin and entered his mind. Sonea lifted her arms. It didn't matter if she let her intentions show now. There was no escape for Regin now. She sent a wave of medium strikes at him. As she expected he sidestepped them as he struck at her. Then she released her magic, the most potent force she had ever let loose, exactly where Regin was going to be. The strikes rayed out like a bright and dangerous flower down on him.

Sonea heard a low sound come from the audience. Regin's eyes widened. He tried to back away, but she already knew where he would try to run. The first strikes shattered his shield. Less than a heartbeat later, the second wave hit the inner shield. And Regin's expression changed from surprise to terror. He glanced at Lord Garrel, then threw up his arms as the third wave struck him. As it did, Sonea heard an exclamation. She recognised the voice as belonging to Garrel. The inner shield around Regin wavered, but remained in place. Turning to look at Garrel, she saw him press his hands to his temples and sway, Akkarin's hand rested on his shoulder.

A soft thump drew her attention back to Regin. The calmness she had felt turned to utmost horror, as she saw Regin lying in the sand. All was silent. Sonea waited for him to move, but he didn't. The image of the charred boy during the Purge flashed in her mind. The two men in the Slums. Her mother's rapist.

_- He can't be dead... The inner shield didn't fail..._

Sonea took a step toward him.

"Halt!"

She froze at the command, and looked up at Lord Balkan, questioningly. Concern evident in her features. The Warrior frowned, as if in warning. Regin groaned, and the Arena let out a collective sigh. Sonea relaxing visibly.

"Sonea has won the challenge." Balkan announced.

Slowly, and then with more enthusiasm, the crowd began to cheer. She had won. Sonea surveyed the cheering magicians, novices, and non-magicians.

_- Perhaps more than just a fight. But I won't know for certain until I walk down the University corridors late at night, and encounter Regin and his friends._

"I declare this formal contest concluded." Balkan said before stepping down from the portal to join Garrel and Akkarin.

Despite all that Regin had done to her, seeing that he still had not stood up, Sonea needed to know he was alright. More for herself, than out of concern for him. She cautiously stepped closer. Regin's face was white and he seemed asleep. He was clearly exhausted, and she knew how awful that felt. But never had she fallen unconscious.

Slowly she bent down and touched his forehead. His body was in shock from the extreme exhaustion, and she sent him a little Healing energy.

"Sonea!"

She looked up to see Garrel looking down at her disapprovingly. But she ignored him and returned her attention to Regin, and the colour returned to his face.

"What are...?"

"Argh..." Regin groaned and opened his eyes.

Regin starred at her and frowned.

"_You?_"

She shrugged and stood up. Bowing to Garrel, she walked out of the Arena.

Although most of the audience was leaving, the Higher Magicians lingered beside the Arena, discussing the fight. It was not long before Lord Balkan and Akkarin joined them.

Noticing Akkarin's distraction, Lorlen followed his gaze. Sonea was approaching. As the circle of Magicians parted to receive her, she bowed.

"Congratulations, Sonea. It was a well fought battle." Lord Balkan said.

"Thank you, Lord Balkan."

"How are you feeling?" Lady Vinara asked.

"Hungry actually, my Lady."

"Then I hope your guardian has a celebration banquet waiting for you." Lady Vinara laughed.

Sonea surprised herself when her smile was not forced, none the least.

Akkarin turned to face her.

"Well done, Sonea." He said, a hint of a half-smile on his lips. Pride?

"Thank you, High Lord."

The pair regarded eachother in silence, then she lowered her eyes. Watching the others carefully, Lorlen noted Vinara's knowing smile, Balkan looked amused, and Sarrin was nodding approvingly. Lorlen sighed. They only saw a young novice awed and intimidated by her powerful guardian. Would they ever see anything more?

_- When he gets around to explaining himself, he'd better have a very good reason for all this._

Akkarin looked at Sonea. It had flashed in her eyes for a mere instant as they had regarded eachother. Defiance.

-_ And so it begins._

* * *

She had won. Sonea still couldn't quite believe it. Regin hadn't bothered her since that day, and even a few novices had stopped sneering at her. Well this was an improvement. But as pleased as she was with how the fight had changed how people regarded her, that was not why she was so happy. The fight had restored her confidence in herself. She now trusted herself with her power, just as she trusted herself with a knife. She had missed her old self. It was better to ask for forgiveness than to ask for permission. She had lived by those words all her life. But having found herself in the Guild, her confidence had vanished. The fierce survivor had bowed down and cowered before these magicians. And she hated herself for that. But she was back, and the rules of the game had changed. But she wasn't about to inform Akkarin of that. He would expect her to be a little more defiant now that she had gotten rid of her bully and found her strength. She could play the rebellious novice, testing his limit without crossing the line. It was afterall expected of novices to push their guardians. As long as she didn't push Akkarin too far, and as long as she took his warnings when she came close. Being the only way she could fight back. Sonea didn't see why this guardianship should be at all pleasant for him.

-_ Let the game begin._

* * *

**tbc...**


	6. Childhood

**THE HIGH LORD'S FAVORITE**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, nothing at all. If you recognise something from somewhere else, don't own that either. This is just for fun.

**Rating:****M**

_- italic _ mental communication

_italic _ flash backs

* * *

_CHILDHOOD_

She had just seen him kill. And that should have been what was keeping her awake. But it wasn't. Sonea looked down at the notebook she was drawing in, taking a sip from her tea, she sighed. She nearly fell off her chair when she saw Takan in the entrance.

"If you wished something to drink Lady Sonea, you only had to ask."

What was he doing up this late? Shouldn't he be sleeping?

"I heard someone in my kitchen." He replied as though hearing her thoughts.

Taking a step closer to her.

"If I may ask, why are you up this late lady Sonea?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"I don't want to presume, but could you not take something for sleep?"

"I could. But it would not get rid of the reason why I can't sleep."

"It is understandable, what you saw tonight, you were not meant to see."

"Seeing him kill that man. Brought back some painful... memories."

Takan looked at her strangely. But Sonea stayed quiet, focussing on her drawing once more. Takan began to turn around to leave.

"I have seen worst... Done worst..." Sonea said, nothing more than a whisper.

Takan realised that she needed someone to listen to her, and so sat down in a chair across from her at the small table.

"I don't know if he was an 'assassin', and frankly it doesn't matter. There is just something utterly wrong when a perfect stranger makes his way into your home. Your home is supposed to be somewhere you feel safe." Sonea chuckled at that last part.

She had never felt safe in the High Lord's Residence, having him sleeping only a few doors from her. But none the less, this had uninvited 'guest' had disturbed her.

"Well. If nothing else, safe from the outside world. I grew up in some of the worst places in the Slums, Takan. I used to sleep in closets or cupboards. My mother would say it was so if someone entered our 'home', they could not hurt me if they did not find me... But then one night, when I was nine, I was woken up by fighting. When I looked through the cracks of the closet, I saw a man. He was hurting my mother, trying to rape her. I always slept with a knife, so I took it. His back was to me, he never even saw me. I jumped at him and stabbed him in the back. I kept stabbing and stabbing. Even after he was on the ground. I had so much rage... After sometime I was no longer stabbing a rapists, but my father. Stabbing him for everytime he had come home and beaten her... for everytime he had beaten me. For him leaving us... ...I remember my mother's arms trying to pull me off of him. I was so angry. There was so much blood..."

Sonea was starring down at the page, but she was not seeing the drawing, lost in memories of long ago.

"Everytime I would hear the door open, my blood would turn cold. He wouldn't be two steps in the door, and he would hit her. I would yell and cry for him to stop, but... he wouldn't. Sometimes, he would come home and find me before my mother. She would try to stop him... but it only earned her an even worst beating. And everytime, the next morning, he would apologise, promise to never do it again, and ruffle my hair. ...I was terrified of him... my own father... But he was my father, I would have given anything for a smile, a hand ruffling my hair." Sonea looked up from her drawing, and Takan could see tears in her eyes.

She focused on her drawing once more.

"One night he found me first, and my mother tried to stop him. He was going to kill her if he didn't stop. I grabbed a knife from the kitchen table and slashed his arm. He looked up at me in shock, he raised his hand, but I was ready. Terrified, but I wouldn't let him hurt her anymore... Instead, he just got up, grabbed a bag, filled it with stuff and walked out the door. And just like that he was gone. I had hoped and wished for so long, for the day when he would leave. But now that it was happening, I didn't want him to go. I ran after him..."

'_Daddy don't go! I'm sorry. I won't do it again, I promise. I'll be a good little girl. Please don't go!' Sonea grabbed her father's arm, forcing him to stop and look down at her. The rain was falling heavily, but her tears were evident. 'Don't go daddy, I'll be good I promise'. The father shook his arm loose, pushing Sonea to the ground. 'Go home.' The father turned and continued down the street, leaving Sonea on the ground, crying after her father._

"For weeks, I sat starring at the door, hoping he would walk through it."

Sonea showed Takan the drawing she had been working on. It was one of a happy family, mother and father holding eachother lovingly, a little girl in her father's arms. Happy.

"He never did. I never wanted toys, or even new clothes. All I ever wanted was for him to love us and stop hurting us. I wanted us to be happy."

Sonea ripped the page out and crumpled it into a ball, throwing it in the fire.

"But that was just a childish fantasy."

"It was not wrong for you to want your father's love and affection." Takan said, placing a hand on her arm.

Takan hesitated for a moment. Then he seemed to remember something and relaxed a little.

"I did not have a happy childhood either, lady Sonea."

"Your father beat you too?"

"No, my former master. In Sachaka. I was a slave."

Sonea's eyes grew wide in surprise.

"Master Akkarin saved me."

"Saved you?"

"Yes."

Sonea frowned, deep in thought.

"Is that why the Sachakan was here. To kill him for stealing you? What are you, some kind of lost heir to the Sachaka throne?"

Takan couldn't contain his laughter. Him, royalty?

"No."

"Then why?" Sonea asked confused.

"That, is not my story to tell lady Sonea."

Sonea nodded. And silence fell between the two. Sonea trying to understand the significance of what she had just learned. After she had destroyed her last drawing, Sonea had begun another. Takan noticed that the drawing was of an estate near the sea, surrounded by fields.

"You are quite skilled lady Sonea."

"My mother used to draw people or places in exchange for scraps of food or old clothes. She taught me."

The drawing was almost finished, Sonea was putting the finishing touches.

"Have you ever killed anyone Takan?"

"No."

"I used to see their faces. They used to haunt me. The other two had been self defense too, but... I couldn't stop myself from thinking their must have been another way. That I could have done something else, something more, other than kill them... But everytime I replay it in my head, no matter how I change the scenario, it always ends the same way. Do you know why?"

Takan shook his head, knowing she needed to tell someone.

"Because in the end, it was either them or me... ...I hadn't seen their faces in a long time... But tonight, seeing him... it brought them back. Is it the first time he kills, Takan?"

Takan was unsure if he should answer or not. As this was about Akkarin and not himself, Takan was hoping to hear his master's voice telling him what to do, but it never came. His master was sleeping. Looking at Sonea, he made a decision.

"No. He has killed before, but only in self-defense."

"I wonder if he still sees their faces at night."

"That I do not know."

"It doesn't matter. Thank you for listening Takan. Can I ask you not to tell him?"

"Of course lady Sonea."

Sonea ripped the drawing from her notebook and gave it to Takan.

"Lady Sonea. Master Akkarin is a good person and has good reasons for what he is doing."

"I'm sure in his mind they are. But tell me Takan, what good person keeps a novice hostage, and blackmails to magicians, one of which his best friend."

Takan nodded.

* * *

Takan brought his master his breakfast. Akkarin immediately noticed there was something off with his servant.

"What is bothering you Takan?"

"Oh, nothing master."

Akkarin raised an eyebrow. This was different, Takan had never tried to hide anything from him before. Takan seemed to remember that his master could read his mind if he wished.

"I found lady Sonea in my kitchen this morning."

"And you wanted to hide this fact from me why?"

"Lady Sonea asked me not to mention it to you. She discussed personal issues that she does not wish you to know."

_- Please master, do not make me tell you. It does not concern you._

Akkarin looked at his servant thoughtfully.

"Very well Takan."

* * *

**tbc...**


	7. A slave's memories

**THE HIGH LORD'S FAVORITE**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, nothing at all. If you recognise something from somewhere else, don't own that either. This is just for fun.

**Rating: M**

_- italic _ mental communication

_italic _ flash backs

* * *

_A SLAVE'S MEMORIES_

Sonea found Takan in the kitchen, pouring over a cookbook. He seemed a little surprised to see her.

"Is there anything I can make you lady Sonea?"

"No thank you Takan, I can make it myself."

"If you tell me what it is, then I would be more than happy to make it for you."

"Do you know how to make Cholli?"

By the look on Takan's face she knew he didn't.

"Don't worry I won't make a mess of your kitchen, I promise."

"Maybe the lady would care to take the time to show me. Then next time she would not need to come down here."

"Thank you Takan, but I don't think Cholli would be to your... palette. Besides I enjoy making it. But you can help if you want."

Sonea had been stirring the pot for sometime now. She smiled when she saw Takan's expression at the texture and odour of what she was making, wondering how anyone could possibly want to put _that_ into their body.

Sonea glanced over at Takan, focusing on sending her mind to his, and as he glanced back, quickly found herself in his mind. Staying on the fringes she concentrated on not 'being there'. But suddenly she felt a chill down her spine. There was a lingering presence in his mind. A presence she knew. She quickly focused on being like the barrier, and hoped that He had not noticed her presence. But there was something odd about his presence. Deciding to keep an eye on the presence, she continued as per plan. Ready she asked the question that had led her into Takan's kitchen.

"Takan?"

"Yes lady Sonea?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course lady Sonea."

"I mean a question about... Him?"

Takan said nothing at first.

-_ Master?_

The presence in Takan's mind took a more definite shape.

-_ What is it Takan?_

_- Lady Sonea asks if she may ask a question about you. What shall I tell her._

_- Really?_

Akkarin's voice sounded intrigued and amused, and as though it came from within Takan's head, yet he was not in his head. The sensation was difficult to describe. Maybe he was using the same techniques she was? Sonea thought, but something told her this was different. It felt more like a mental communication than anything else, but it was much clearer. But how was he doing it?

- _Tell her it depends on the question, for somethings are not up to you to tell._

"It depends on the question lady Sonea, somethings are not up to me to tell."

Sonea smiled at his answer.

"Of course. Besides this concerns you mostly."

She felt Akkarin's interest peak in Takan's mind. Was he even aware she was there?

"Me?"

"Yes. Um..."

Sonea looked around the kitchen to make sure they were alone. Then locked gazes with Takan once more.

"When he, emm, takes your energy. Does it hurt?"

Takan looked at her surprised. And she felt Akkarin's surprise as well, but then bemusement.

-_ Go ahead and tell her Takan, it may reassure her._

Sonea watched as a memory of Akkarin drawing his power popped in his mind. She took care to notice how he felt. It was a strange feeling, that of having your power drawn, one he could not stop. But Sonea also noted trust, that Akkarin would not take it all from him.

"No it does not hurt. He is quite gentle."

"Gentle? Seems to me there is nothing gentle about taking another's power."

And as she had expected, her comment prompted another memory. She saw Takan kneeling before his master. The man had the same features as Takan did, Sachakan. But this Takan looked different. Smaller, weaker, and there was something haunting in his eyes. Something she had seen on the faces of the poorest and helpless of the dwells. Despair, and resignation that this would be their fate until the day they died. And her heart went out to the servant. As the man cut his wrist and put a hand on his wound, this feeling was not gentle at all. It felt awful. Sonea kept Takan's gaze, hiding her reactions from him.

-_ Those days are over my friend. Do not think of those. _She heard Akkarin comfort Takan.

_- They may come again if you fail._

_- Let me worry about that. You may want to reply to Sonea before she begins to get suspicious._

"If it is given willingly, there is no need for pain."

"I suppose... Still..."

She gave Takan a questioning look mixed with a disapprovement. And by the inner dialogue she heard and the strange scenes she saw, she knew she had hit the mark. By the look in his eyes, she knew Takan wanted to explain, but knew he couldn't. An instruction she knew had come from Akkarin. Waving a hand, Sonea implied that the conversation was over.

"Never mind. Thank you for being honest and open with me Takan."

"Of course."

"Would you like some Cholli? It actually does taste better than it looks and smells, I promise."

Takan frowned. She felt Akkarin's presence return to the state she had first encountered in Takan's mind. And with that she chose her cue to withdraw as well. So many questions ran through her mind. But the one that was foremost in her mind, was whether or not Akkarin had realised she was in Takan's mind, and what the implications of whether he did or not were.

She watched Takan as he took a taste of the Cholli, and smiled when she saw the pleasantly surprised look on his face. Not bad, he had said. Taking another taste, he began to throw ideas on how it could be improved. Sonea just smiled as she put some in a plate, leaving the rest for Takan to experiment with. As she finished her plate, she began to make for the door. Before exiting she turned to Takan.

"Takan? I would appreciate it if you didn't tell him I asked you about... you know."

"Of course lady Sonea." Takan gave her a smile. Their little secret, so to speak.

She continued out of the kitchen, she needed to get back to classes.

* * *

When she saw Akkarin next, that night, he didn't even make allusions to the conversation with Takan, or if he had noticed her in his mind. Slightly relieved, she headed to her room. Another benefit of her new skill was that she could tell when he was scanning her surface thoughts and how to hide her secrets from him. And she knew that he was still following her, which meant she needed to be careful. But what Sonea worried about the most, was if he knew it all and was just leading her to believe he didn't. But the only way to find that out would be to look into His mind. And Sonea wasn't sure she was ready to do that. After all, the knowledge of black magic was locked up somewhere in there, and to learn such magic was a crime.

She didn't know what to do. But the decision had made for her the night she saw him kill. That night Sonea had been to shocked and scarred to even think of entering his mind, or Takan's for that matter, to see if He was telling the truth about the 'assassin'. All she had wanted to do was escape the nightmare. She hadn't stop to think until she had reached her room. Closing the door behind her, she had slid to the ground. Tears threatening. She would have no choice now, she had to look into his mind and find out how much he knew about her. And since then, she had learned things from Takan that made her question Akkarin's intention.

Firstday came too quickly. And Sonea found herself hesitating as she reached the High Lord's Residence. But she gathered her courage and walked in. Ever since that night, she had toned down her 'rebelliousness', hopefully making him believe he had reigned her in. But today she would need to appear to be waking from her 'slumber', and begin 'testing' him again. As she sat down at the dining room table, she noticed that Akkarin was already seated, and Takan entered with the first platters.

"How were your classes today?"

"Well enough." She said meeting his eyes squarely.

Not wasting anytime, she gently brushed through his barrier, stayed there an instant then backed out.

Takan poured a little wine in her glass, and she smiled at him.

"Thank you."

"Is Regin causing you anymore problems?"

"Would you care if he was? You were oh so helpful the first time around." Sonea pointed out.

Again Sonea met his gaze squarely and defiantly, and again entered his mind. He did not seem to notice she was there at all. Good, now lets just watch and see what happens.

"You handled yourself quite well as I recall. Twenty against one, and you still managed to evade them. Impressive."

Sonea looked at him with a mix of surprise and suspicion, it was not like him to compliment her. But what surprised her the most was what she was feeling coming from him. He had stood by as she got ambushed, and there was some guilt at having done nothing, and also pride as she bested twenty novices. This made no sense.

"You look surprise."

"How much wine have you had?"

Although on the outwards he fell into his signature half-smile, in his head he was laughing.

- _Good, didn't expect that one. Very good._

Came the thought. This was not the Akkarin she knew. Well the outside yes, but his inner dialogue did not match what he projected to the world. No, this was not what she had expected to find in his mind.

"Can't the High Lord compliment his 'favorite'?"

Again with the pride. What was going on? Had she grossely misjudged him? No, He had killed using black magic, He was blackmailing her, Rothen and Lorlen into silence.

"Well if you want to call it a compliment. Besides what is the point of having the High Lord's 'protection', if I cannot benefit from it?" She looked at him squarely.

"All you needed was to ask."

"That's all. And just out of curiosity, would you have helped, High Lord?" Sonea replied, letting him know that the irony was not lost on her.

"No. But if you must know, I did not and would not have interfered because I was confident that you would eventually best them."

"Of course."

Again with the contradictory feelings and projections. Why had it been so hard for him to watch and do nothing? Surely he did not have her best interest at heart.

Suddenly Akkarin looked as though he was deep in thought. Sonea noticed that something in his mind had caught his attention. Her heart skipped a beat, but relaxed when she realised he was going to a different part of his mind and opening a door. Carefully Sonea followed him in, careful to stay invisible. She saw threedifferent points of view. One she recognised immediately as being Takan's, all his thoughts and sights were here. The two others she could not begin to guess from who they were from. One seemed to be somewhere in the Slums, while the other seemed to be in a morgue of sorts. Akkarin focused on the personality in the morgue. Sonea quickly recognise it to be Lorlen. Her heart sank, was he aware? Lorlen was speaking with the captain of the Guard, and when the topic fell on a red gemed ring, Lorlen's eyes and thoughts quickly went to the ring on his finger.

- _Stop looking at your ring Lorlen._

Well that answered that question. She also felt the betrayal in Lorlen, and her heart sank even further. But what she had not expected, was the wave of guilt that washed over Akkarin. She listened as the captain and Lorlen discussed the body on the table. Once they were finished, Akkarin withdrew from that part of his mind, and returned his attention to Sonea.

"Yes definitely too much wine." Sonea said frowning, making him painfully aware that he had been silent for a very long time without having bothered to finish the previous conversation.

"One can never have too much good wine."

"Yes they can, especially when they stop mid conversation and grow silent with no clear winner or understanding that it is a draw, High Lord."

"Not when it concerns matters that do not concern you." Akkarin replied, a finality in his tone.

But Sonea was not about to stop looking at him now, it was getting far to interesting in his mind. And Akkarin didn't seem to know she was there at all.

She felt Akkarin return to the door in his mind, this time he focused on Takan, who by now was in the kitchen again.

-_ Another slave has entered the city. He has already killed._

_- So soon since the last? They are coming more frequently._

_- Or in pairs._

This thought seemed to disturb Akkarin greatly. Through out all of this Akkarin had not looked away from Sonea. A battle of wills had begun. Who would look away first?

- _I don't have time for this right now._

He was annoyed, but he was not about to break eye contact first. That would damage his standing in this power struggle.

-_ Takan, get in here with something to distract Sonea. I don't have time for her mind games right now._

_- Yes master._

And sure enough, a few moments later, Takan arrived with a platter of delicious sweets. Sonea conceded, if she didn't take the distraction it would look suspicious. Slipping out of his mind, she turned to Takan and the platter. Sonea chose a few sweets and placed them in her plate. Akkarin had already risen and was leaving the room. Takan didn't seem the least bothered about this. When Takan had left the room as well, she smiled to herself. It had worked. But none of this made any sense. She needed a walk, but it was almost time for her classes. She would have to sort through all this later.

* * *

Sonea laid in her bed, starring at the ceiling. What did she know? She knew that Akkarin did not fit the profile of evil-genius bent on world domination. She knew that what he felt and what he projected were two completely different things. But she couldn't begin to make heads or tails of it. She knew that at least some of the murders in the Slums had not been committed by Akkarin. These 'slaves' or Sachakan black magicians were responsible for some of them. And they also seemed to want to kill him. Well at least one had, that she knew of. She also knew that somehow Takan, Lorlen, and a third person were constantly mentally connected to Akkarin, presumably by those red gemed rings. She knew that Akkarin was proud of her, but what that meant for her in his big master plan, that she did not know. But she did know that he felt guilty for what he was doing to Lorlen and herself. And that he wished he could tell Lorlen. That much she had gathered by how he felt. And what about Takan's memories? Was Takan's old master a Sachakan black magician? Had Akkarin saved Takan from a black magician? Was that why these 'assassins' were after him? Because he took a slave from them? Somehow this seemed like a poor reason for everything he was doing to her and Lorlen. Besides, Takan's reaction when she had suggested such a thing made her think otherwise. No there was something more to this.

But what was really keeping her awake, was the nagging feeling in her gut that told her that deep down, Akkarin wasn't evil. Then why was he doing all of this to them? She could confront him. But Sonea had a feeling that would not go over very well, that she would learn nothing more, and would only reveal her only advantage over him. She would need to know more before she did. She needed to shake away any doubt that he would harm her if she did. And how was she going to do that? Sonea realised that she needed to enter his mind again. But the next time it would have to be different. If she couldn't ensure that on his own devices he would not harm her when she confronted him, she could not risk it. She needed to find a way to control him as she was sifting through his memories for answers. But that would mean using magic that was way ahead of her. Maybe she could find an answer in what she knew of how black magic worked, particularly the part where the victims could not stop the process. If she could understand why one could not move when their power was drained, then maybe she could replicate it without crossing the line of drawing another's power. But one thing she knew for sure, whatever her plan would be, she would need to be touching him.

* * *

**tbc...**


	8. A worthy opponent

**THE HIGH LORD'S FAVORITE**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, nothing at all. If you recognise something from somewhere else, don't own that either. This is just for fun.

**Rating:****M**

_- italic _ mental communication

_italic _ flash backs

* * *

_A WORTHY OPPONENT_

Akkarin entered Lorlen's office, and sat down in one of the chairs. Lorlen looked up surprised to see him, he had not expected to see the High Lord so soon after their last encounter.

"I need you to tell Sonea to stop whatever it is she is planning to do."

Lorlen blinked again in surprise.

"What?"

"She is up to something. And whatever it is cannot be good for me, which in turn cannot be good for you."

"I assure you I have not the faintest idea what she possibly could be planning."

"I know. But it seems that since her battle with Regin she has gained more confidence in herself. And has foolishly convinced herself that she can challenge her situation."

"Challenge?"

"Surely you have noticed her growing defiance these past few months?"

"Yes, and I have counseled her several times to refrain from doing something foolish."

"Well I suggest you make sure she stops whatever it is she thinks she can get away with, for all your sakes." Akkarin's tone sent a chill down his back.

It was one thing to make Akkarin's guardianship over her insufferable, but if Akkarin felt that she was stepping out of line, then she was really stepping out of line. And they were not ready for this confrontation.

"I will talk to her."

"Excellent. Now, I do hope that none of you will get any other foolish ideas. Good day Administrator Lorlen."

Akkarin didn't wait for an answer as he stood up and left Lorlen's office. Leaving the Administrator deeply worried. He needed to speak to Sonea, before she did something foolish.

Lorlen called Lord Osen into his office after he had regained some level of composure.

"Osen, have someone tell Sonea to come and see me immediately after her class."

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes, yes Osen, don't worry."

"Very well Administrator."

* * *

Sonea had been surprised when she had been called to Lorlen's office, but her surprise turned to dread as the Administrator closed the door behind her.

"Whatever it is you are planning to do Sonea, stop. Akkarin will have none of it."

Sonea smiled. Causing Lorlen to look at her very confused. She wanted so much to enter his mind to read Akkarin's reaction to what she was about to tell the Administrator, but she didn't trust herself to be invisible right now.

"It got to him didn't it?" Her smile broadening even further.

"This is very serious Sonea. Whatever you are planning to do, stop." Lorlen's tone betrayed his worry.

"I'm not planning anything Administrator. Just making him think I am."

"What?"

Sonea could only imagine Akkarin's expression at the moment.

"I'm only playing with his mind, Lorlen. I'm not stupid. You know I would not put you or Rothen in danger."

"Sonea, it's very dangerous to push him like you are, he will eventually lose patience with you, and..."

"Lorlen, don't worry so much. He won't hurt me, not for what I'm doing anyways. If he overreacts, he overplays his hand, and then all bets are off, and he knows that." Sonea said reassuringly.

"You are playing a very dangerous game Sonea."

Sonea simply smiled even more.

"A dangerous game for a dangerous man."

"Sonea..."

"It's too bad you didn't know me when I lived in the Slums, Administrator. When I came to the Guild, something happened, I lost myself, I forgot who I was. But after the battle with Regin, it all came back. I am back. And I'm not going to make this guardianship easy for him. But neither am I stupid. I know where the line is, and I'm not going to cross it."

The sincerity in Sonea's eyes could not be denied, and Lorlen believed her. And by the lack of comment in his head, Lorlen assumed that Akkarin had no further objections.

"Just tone it down a little. The last thing we need is an edgy High Lord on our hands. Alright." His gaze was imploring yet firm.

"Very well. I will tone it down a little. But just a little."

"Fair enough. Now hurry or you will be late for your next class."

Sonea bowed and left the Administrator's office, a wide smile on her face. All was going well. All she needed to do know was to get ready for the next step, whenever it presented itself.

-_ Seems Akkarin has found himself a worthy opponent afterall. And in an novice nonetheless. _ Lorlen thought.

-_ I wouldn't get any funny ideas if I were you, old friend._ Came the cold reply.

* * *

Sonea entered the High Lord's Residence only to find him standing there waiting, his arms crossed and his gaze disapproving. So it begins.

"It would appear that I have underestimated you Sonea."

"People tend to do that, High Lord." She replied as she moved to the staircase.

"As of tomorrow, you will have all your supers here, whether I am here or not. And you will return here immediately after classes. If you choose not to stay in your room, you will have to wear this."

Akkarin showed her a ring with a ruby. It was similar to Lorlen's ring except the band was made of gold.

"With this I will see and hear what you see. I _will_ know where you are at all times. "

Sonea stopped in her tracks.

"What? No!"

"You will do this Sonea. Do I need to remind you of the consequences if you do not? I am not someone to be toyed with Sonea."

Sonea's jaw clenched and she starred defiantly at Akkarin, as she grabbed the ring from his hand. Disdain and anger evident in her eyes. He met her gaze evenly, finality in his eyes. Breaking eye-contact, Sonea stormed up the stairs. And Akkarin could have sworn he heard her reply: nor am I.

* * *

**tbc...**


	9. Unexpected

**THE HIGH LORD'S FAVORITE**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, nothing at all. If you recognise something from somewhere else, don't own that either. This is just for fun.

**Rating:****M**

_- italic _ mental communication

_italic _ flash backs

* * *

_UNEXPECTED_

It had been a week since Akkarin had laid down the law. And Sonea had been a good little novice ever since, barely defiant at all. Always returning to the Residence after class, knowing that if she did not she would have to wear his ring, and she was not about to give him an open invitation into her mind. At super, Sonea would enter his mind just long enough to gage her standings, then retreat. And even though his appearance would not hint to it, he had relaxed around her once again and his irritation had faded slightly. Confident that she would not try anything any time soon. But Sonea felt a lingering irritation at the fact that she had not worn the ring yet. Apparently, Akkarin was quite anxious to have a window into her thoughts.

Sonea had come up with a plausible scenario to tell her new 'entourage' as to why she had to return to the High Lord's Residence immediately after class. Hopefully a rumour would soon start circulating and reach Akkarin, and he would be forced to relax his grip a little so to not raise suspicion. But Sonea feared that instead, she would simply be forced to wear the ring. She needed Lorlen's help. The longer the suspicions did not rise, the better it would be for her.

As she was headed to the High Lord's Residence, she saw Lorlen coming from there, and it would have appeared strange if they did not exchange a few words.

"Administrator Lorlen!" Sonea said and bowed.

"Sonea. I am glad to see you are well. I would have thought you would be headed to the library at this time of day."

"Unfortunately I am under house-arrest, and if I deviate from this schedual, I am required to wear this."

Sonea pulled out the ring from her pocket. Lorlen's eyes grew wide.

"And I am not going to give him a reason to be in my head."

"No, I would put that off as long as I could if I were you. You pushed him too far Sonea." Lorlen replied sympathetically.

"Actually his reaction was less than I had anticipated."

"Anticipated?"

"Yes, Administrator. Every push, every little comment, every reaction I can rise from him, tells me a little more about him, his personality, his triggers, his likes and dislikes. Those sorts of things. There's a saying in the Slums: to pick a lock you must first know it."

Lorlen couldn't help but chuckle at the mischievous smile Sonea gave him. And he realised exactly what she was doing to Akkarin. Akkarin was a man, and she was a woman. If she couldn't find a magical way through his defenses, she just might get through as a thief.

"You are not going to make this easy for him are you?"

"Not a chance."

Lorlen laughed even harder. Sonea did have a knack to turn things around, and see the upside. And he couldn't help but feel a little sorry for Akkarin. There were some things that even the most powerful magicians could not defend against. And one of those was a determined woman, playing on the battlefield of humanity. Human to human, woman to man. And the more time she spent in the Residence, the more opportunities she would get. And Lorlen knew then that he should do anything in his power to give her all the time he could give her.

-_ Absolutely ingenious. How are you ever going to win this one?_

But of course there was no answer.

"Well goodnight then Sonea. And do be careful."

"You to Administrator. And I always am."

* * *

As Sonea entered the High Lord's Residence she was relieved to see that Akkarin was not there. As the started up the stairs, she felt him already waiting in the dinning room. Stopping by her room to drop her books, she joined the High Lord for super. As usual, he asked questions about her day and her studies.

"I wish to go see my family tonight."

"No."

"I'll wear the ring." Sonea said with disdain.

"No."

"No?"

"You will stay in your room tonight. It is your punishment."

"For what? Have I not complied to your demands?"

"You will stay in your room end of discussion." Akkarin said with finality.

"Fine." Sonea slammed her napkin on the table and got up.

Walking pass Takan, she stopped briefly.

"I'm sorry Takan, it seems I've lost my appetite."

Sonea stormed out of the dinning room towards her room. Akkarin heard the door to her room slam shut.

"Takan, make sure she doesn't leave her room tonight." He said, turning to his servant.

"Yes master."

* * *

It must have been around 6:30 when she heard Takan knock on her door, and open it slightly to make sure she was still there. Sonea had looked up from her book and smiled sadly to Takan.

"Will you be needing anything else tonight lady Sonea." He had asked.

"No thank you Takan, I'm just going to study and go to bed early." Sonea made an effort to look sad and resigned to the fact that she could not leave the room.

To her surprise she saw a pang of sympathy in Takan's eyes.

"He only does this for your own good."

"Yeah." Sonea sounded not at all convinced.

"Goodnight then, lady Sonea."

"Goodnight Takan."

Takan retreated back into the hallway and closed the door, leaving Sonea alone with her globe light and candle. She felt Takan move to the underground room, where she could sense Akkarin was also. It didn't take long before she sensed his presence fade into the distance. Akkarin had left the Residence. Sonea waited about an hour, to make sure that Takan did not come checking up on her. She felt Takan making his way to her room, and Sonea promptly extinguished her globe light, leaving only the light of her candle in the room. She felt Takan stop in his tracks and turn around. By now Takan knew that Sonea liked to sleep with the comfort of a burning candle nearby. She still remembered overhearing the conversation between Akkarin and Takan about her candle. It appeared that Akkarin had been concerned that she was not sleeping, but studying until all hours of the night. Sonea waited until she felt Takan disappear back into his beloved kitchen. Getting up, she went to her trunk and pulled out the ragged cloak, turning to the window she opened it and levitated down. Once she reached the ground, she closed the window with a little magic, and disappeared into the night.

* * *

The visit had been brief, being that it was so late in the evening. Sonea made her way through the streets of the Slums. Pulling at her hood, she kept an eye out for any opportunists.

Sonea heard hurried footsteps behind her and turned around only to see a man running towards her, a cruel smile on his face, knife in his hand. Deciding that this place was too open for an open confrontation, Sonea began running. Hopefully she would be able to loose him in the streets. Sonea took care to take him down streets that took him away from her family. She became concerned when she realised that he wasn't leaving her alone. And that is when she realised he was not a normal dwell. A dwell would have given up the chase blocks ago. And he was gaining on her, turning a corner she found herself in a covered dead end. Since when did this street block? There didn't use to be a wall here.

"Ah, the little magician has no where else to go."

_- So he knows I'm a magician. Oh not good._

Sonea managed to pull a shield up before she was blasted by the most powerful forcestrike she had ever felt. It took all her strength and focus to keep her shield up. She tried firing forcestrikes of her own, but they had little effect on the man's shield. Suddenly realising that there was no way she could get out of this alone, was about to call for Lorlen. But as another forcestrike hit her, she realised he would not be strong enough either. Remembering the ring, she put it on.

-_ If you're in the neighbourhood. Help!_

She sent as she felt her shield waver.

-_ Where are you?_ Came Akkarin's voice.

Sonea sent him a visual of the streets she had gone down to get to where she was now.

- _Hang on. I'm coming._

-_ Too late._

Sonea's shield collapsed, but to her surprise the man didn't forcestrike again. Realisation fell on her. He was going to drain her energy.

- _Yes, he is. Fight!_

_- No, Really? _She sent back sarcastically.

With that thought she took her knife. If nothing else it would buy her some time. And by the displeased look on the man's face, he hadn't expected this. He sent a forcestrike at her, and Sonea managed to sidestep it. And instantly made a move towards the Sachakan. But she suddenly felt unable to move.

"Time for a little black magic Guild."

"Aw damn, I knew I should of paid more attention in class today."

"Then let me help you catch up."

The man grabbed her arm, and with the knife cut her forearm.

-_ Heal yourself!_

Sonea immediately obeyed. But was not fast enough, the man had already placed his hand on her wound and began draining her energy. She felt the strangest feeling as he did so. But she was not about to die without a fight. She entered his mind and extended her will. Sonea suddenly felt her energy stop flowing out of her. The man looked at her in shock as he found himself unable to move.

- _How?_

_- Oops. We learned this last week._

In another part of her mind, the one that was still connected to Akkarin, she heard.

- _I don't think antagonising him is the best strategy._

-_ Just hurry, I don't know how long I can hold him._

_- A little longer, I'm almost there. _Sonea could feel a hint of desperation in his voice.

Sonea understood that her body was her power, and so when the draining process had begun, she had followed the flow of her power into the man's body. Sonea and the man were now struggling for control of his body. Somehow, Sonea had managed to recreate the effect of power-draining without actually draining his power. She had found his power and had put a shield around it, effectively cutting him off from his own power. But he was fighting her hard, and she knew that her shield would not last long. She needed another idea. Stop his heart. But before she could, something happened that she had not anticipated. The man managed to draw her shield into his power, and as her mind touched his power, the connection was severed violently. Both regaining control of their bodies, but disoriented by the shock that had occurred. Sonea felt that her power had somewhat been replenished when she had touched the Sachakan's power. So many questions raced through her mind. She didn't remember hearing Akkarin's cry when she saw the man lunged at her with his knife. Instincts kicking in, she dodged him, while she slashed her knife across his neck.

-_ Shield! I'm not close enough to take his energy._

Sonea could feel him, he was so close, but the man would release his energy before Akkarin would arrive, and by doing so destroy at least three blocks of the Slums.

-_ NO! People will die!_

_- Sonea!_

Akkarin rounded the corner, just as the man released his energy. Immediately he shielded himself from the blast, but it did not reach him. What he saw was nothing short of amazing. Sonea, with all the power she had left had placed a shield over the man, containing his energy, while letting it dissipate out slowly.

"ARGH!!!!!" Came the cry as Sonea struggled to keep the shield up.

Sonea dug deep within herself for every last once of power she could muster. But nonetheless, her shield collapsed before all the energy had dissipated. Sonea reconned that she should have been blown away. A part of her mind registered that there was still a shield holding the dissipating energy. But exhausted and spent Sonea collapsed, before she could understand how. The last thing registering, was Akkarin calling her name.

* * *

**tbc...**


	10. Much to discuss

**THE HIGH LORD'S FAVORITE**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, nothing at all. If you recognise something from somewhere else, don't own that either. This is just for fun.

**Rating:****M**

_- italic _ mental communication

_italic _ flash backs

* * *

_MUCH TO DISCUSS_

Sonea woke up in a bed. Panic settled and she sat up. Wherever she was she was not in her room. It looked like one of the underground rooms the Thieves used.

"I thought for sure I was going to wake up dead today." She mumbled.

Akkarin immediately turned his attention to her, when he heard her wake. Sonea was expecting a scowl, anger, something along those lines. Instead there was only worry and curiosity.

"You're awake! Thank goodness."

"Where am I? What happened? Who was he? I should be dead."

Sonea was taken aback when Akkarin came to sit at the foot of the bed, and smiled.

"You are in the Thief's personal chambers. He was a Sachakan assassin. Yes you should be. And there is much we need to discuss. But not here."

Akkarin stood up and walked to the door, stopping when he realised Sonea had not moved.

"Today."

Sonea got up immediately, still confused, she walked to the door. Akkarin opened the door and as she reached for it, she saw the ring on her hand. Immediately she took it off and put it back in her pocket. Stepping through the door another surprise greeted her.

"Sonea!"

"Cery?"

* * *

Once they had reached the underground room of the Residence, Takan had brought down some food and wine. Sonea had felt bad for Takan, she hoped she had not put him in a difficult position. But Akkarin had reassured him that it was not his fault. Once Takan had left, Akkarin had told his story. Of his time in Sachaka, of Davoka and Kariko, of the assassins and the help of the Thieves. Sonea took all of this in, as she slowly began to make sense of it all. She knew Akkarin wanted to ask her about her unusual skills, but he waited for her to be ready.

"When I killed the Sachakan, you were about to tell me how to take his power weren't you? Before I got my idea." Sonea finally said.

"Yes..."

"You didn't want to. You don't want me to learn it, do you? But not for the reason I thought."

"No, I would not teach you black magic. I do not want you to have to cross that line. I do not wish anyone to cross that line."

"But what about the Ichani? What if you die? I'm not strong enough to fight them."

"No you are not. But hopefully your little unexpected stunt will give them cause to rethink their approach. No doubt Kariko saw you enter the slave's mind, and stop the power-draining. And thanks to your snippy remarks, knows that you are only a novice. But most importantly, you might have given me the inspiration I need to find a non-black magic key to defeating the Ichani."

"Did I now?"

"Indeed." Akkarin said with a chuckle.

Sonea was surprised, she had never heard him chuckle. She wasn't sure he was even capable of it.

"But if he saw, doesn't that mean he knows how I did it?" Sonea asked, suddenly fearful.

"No, he would need to read _your_ mind. And although I was there, I haven't the faintest idea how you did what you did."

"Really? So all the times I went into your mind you never knew?"

"You went into my mind?!" Akkarin's expression was priceless, shock and awe.

"I'll take that as a yes."

And for the first time Sonea saw Akkarin at a loss for words. He didn't know where to begin, as she saw the questions flash in his eyes. Sonea had an idea.

-_ It's quite simple really, once you understand how._

"Stop that!"

-_ I can do something you can't. I can do something you can't. I can do something you can't._

Sonea was unable to contain her laughter and giddiness. And her exhilaration filtered into Akkarin's mind as she was not trying to hide herself. Akkarin had to admit that seeing her this happy, especially since it was at his expense, eased his guilt.

-_ Honestly, didn't you find it a little strange that I could push your buttons just right to annoy you and nothing more?_

_- And here I thought you were just intelligent and perceptive._

_- Ow, that hurts._ But Sonea's giddiness remained, no matter what he said she knew the truth.

- _So are you going to show me how you do this?_

Sonea became invisible, making him think that she had left his mind. But seeing herself in his mind's eye, she tried to look thoughtful, as though debating the issue. And debating. And debating. She could feel Akkarin's patience flitter.

- _Might be easier if I show you._

At Akkarin's mental start she laughed.

- _As if you fell for that?_

This time though she truly withdrew from his mind. And the two of them stood there looking at eachother.

"Well are you going to come into my mind or not?"

Akkarin shook his head and took a step forward. Placing his hand on her temple he entered her mind. To his surprise a visualisation of herself was waiting for him, floating in a black void. A very attractive visualisation he noted. Akkarin shock the thought. And was surprised to find himself as a visualisation also, he had not done this.

- _Well? Roomy isn't it?_

_- It is different from last time. I am sorry about that. How are you doing this? It is as though you have no thoughts, no memories. Simply a void. And how did you manage to force me into a visualisation?_

_- I know. This was actually a defense against you trying to read my surface thoughts. You cannot read what is not there, and the visualisation alerts me to an intruder. It took me a longtime to master this, but now it has become second nature. _

Suddenly a hallway filled with doors began to fly pass the visualisations of Sonea and himself. It slowed and stopped. Sonea walked to one of the doors and opened it.

-_ Shall we?_

Akkarin followed Sonea through the door.

* * *

Akkarin withdrew his hand from Sonea's temple and blinked.

"Amazing."

"I thought so to."

"And the level at which you have mastered it. Remarkable. Very impressive."

Sonea's face flushed. She wasn't use to seeing him like this, praising her. She actually felt uncomfortable under his praise. Akkarin must have noticed her discomfort since a frown formed between his eyebrows.

"I am sorry Sonea. I should never have put you in that position. As impressed as I am with your skill, it has brought you dangerously close to learning black magic."

"I know what you're about to say."

Akkarin looked at her strangely, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I'm not in your mind. Intuition, I promise. I knew the risks. I knew that if I entered your mind I may learn it. And I know that if I think really hard about it, I can probably figure it out on my own. But it was _my_ decision. And if I learn black magic, it_ will be_ my decision, _my_ choice. Not yours. It was worth the risk then, and it is still worth it now. I do not regret my decision, even if you might for pushing me to it."

"Very well. But for now at least, leave the black magic to me."

"For now, High Lord."

* * *

**tbc...**


	11. Of Lorlen and Rothen

**THE HIGH LORD'S FAVORITE**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, nothing at all. If you recognise something from somewhere else, don't own that either. This is just for fun.

**Rating:****M**

_- italic _ mental communication

_italic _ flash backs

* * *

_OF LORLEN AND ROTHEN_

It had been three months since Sonea had killed the Ichani and Akkarin had told her the truth. Many things had changed since then. For one, she no longer wished the High Lord dead. But she still continued to push his buttons. He of course no longer followed her around to keep an eye on her. Akkarin had also begun to take part in her Warrior Skills training, which to her surprise she actually enjoyed. Mainly because it pined her will against his, and although she never bested him, she could always find a way to surprise him. And that was reward enough. Overall Sonea was much happier, no longer afraid to make friends for fear of what he would do, and she had manage to make a few close ones. But their was still one thing that kept her from being truly happy, Lorlen's and Rothen's situation. They still believed she was his hostage. A point that came up often, whether or not to tell Lorlen and Rothen the truth. Sonea believed there would be much to be gained if they did, Akkarin was content to keep things the way they were. And so Sonea would ask the question, Akkarin would say no, she would drop the issue. A few days later she would ask again, and a few days after that, and a few days after that. Always going through the same dance. Akkarin was stubborn, and Sonea knew that she probably would never wear him down on this particular issue unless something drastic happened. But she felt she needed to let her position be known, and not let him forget it. That is why she had been so surprised when he had said yes.

"Yes?"

"Yes. You may be right."

"Well of course I am."

Akkarin rose an eyebrow at Sonea.

"Then how do you suggest we tell them then?"

"Lorlen could truth read me."

"Too risky, he may connect the dots where you have not."

"Have him truth-read a spy."

"Good."

"That's what you intended to do all along isn't it?"

"Yes."

And so, one night Akkarin had taken a very confused Lorlen into the Slums, taught him how to read an unwilling mind, and showed him the Ichani. Lorlen had been taken out of the room before Akkarin had killed the spy. Once back in the safety of the Residence, Akkarin had retold his story to his old friend. Lorlen had looked at Sonea, who had simply nodded. It had taken a few days before Lorlen had been able to wrap his head around everything he now knew of Akkarin and Sonea. At which point they had told Rothen. Rothen had not wanted to believe any of this, and Sonea had decided to let Rothen truth-read her. Akkarin had greatly protested, but in the end had done nothing, since Sonea had already done so.

After that day things had much improved, Akkarin and Lorlen were working on mending their fractured friendship. Although very busy with her studies, Sonea worked on making up for lost time with Rothen. Yes, now Sonea was truly enjoying being at the Guild.

* * *

**tbc...**


	12. A line crossed

**THE HIGH LORD'S FAVORITE**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, nothing at all. If you recognise something from somewhere else, don't own that either. This is just for fun.

**Rating: M**

_- italic _ mental communication

_italic _ flash backs

* * *

_A LINE CROSSED_

Sonea worried everytime Akkarin was not around in the evenings. She had no way of knowing if he was performing official duties or off hunting a spy. It bothered her that he would not allow her to come with him, or advise her he was going hunting, for that matter.

"_You would just be in the way."_

"_In the way? Is that what you think? That I'm just a soft novice, like the rest. Don't know my way around the Slums or hide from magicians?"_

_But his gaze had not wavered._

"_Fine. But don't come crying to me when you barely escape a spy with your life, because you chose to face him alone."_

_Then Sonea had stormed out of the room._

* * *

Sonea had pretended to have fallen asleep on a book, and Takan had picked it up and placed it on the night table. Then took a blanket and placed it over her. She had stirred slightly, mumbling something, but had not waken.

- _She is sleeping master._

_- Good. The Thieves have found another spy. I will not be long._

- _Be careful master._

Once Takan had left her room and descended into the kitchen. Sonea got up and went to the window. Waiting for Akkarin's presence to disappear completely in the distance, she levitated out the window.

It hadn't taken her very long to catch up with Akkarin, although he was using the Underground Roads and her the Slum streets. Sonea was careful to stay a safe distance behind, while also searching for other magical presences. The last thing she wanted was to be caught of guard like last time. Sonea heard crashing sounds ahead of her and picked up the pace. Nearing the sidestreet, she sensed Akkarin and another, and magic in the air. Peering around the corner she saw Akkarin's back, and a man. Quickly scanning the area she formulated a plan and retreated back the way she had come.

The fight was not going well for Akkarin, this spy had proven stronger than he had first anticipated. But none the less he felt confident. He had managed to back the spy into a dead end, and he blocked the only exit. But suddenly forcestrikes appeared from another direction, and Akkarin's expression changed when he noticed a second spy on the roof of the street. With these two spy working together, he wasn't sure he would have enough strength to fight them both. The one on the roof was the weakest of the two. Akkarin needed to change his tactic. But before he could, he heard the familiar sound of bone snapping and the body of the Ichani came flying down to land at his feet. Neck broken.

- _Take his energy!_

Came Sonea's voice in his head. Akkarin did so immediately. The last Ichani seemed to momentarily forget Akkarin and focused on Sonea above him. Making the roof collapse, Sonea fell to the ground hard. The spy immediately began bettering her shield. Completely ignoring Akkarin. Now Sonea was the one backed into a corner. But the spy stopped his advance as an extremely powerful forcestrike struck his shield from Akkarin's position. Using the distraction, Sonea disappeared into a hiding place she had noticed earlier. When the spy glanced back at her, she was gone. From her hiding space she noted that the spy's shield was letting object such as logs and boxes pass through at its base. Maybe if she rolled under it she would be able to pass his shield. Then what? Kill him.

Sonea unsheathed her knife and stalked her way to the spy. Good he still hadn't noticed her presence. The shield was coming closer, as Akkarin pushed the spy backwards. At the right moment the shield passed over her and she stood up. As she did, the spy realised she was there. As she swung her knife across his turning body, he swung his knife at her. Sonea slashed his chess, as his knife grazed her cheek as she bent backwards. She began healing herself as she instinctively place her hand on his wound. Focusing on his energy, she grabbed it with all her will drew his energy out as quickly as possible. The spy's eyes grew wide in horrified realisation. His shield disappeared and his knees buckled. Sonea almost lost her grip as she grabbed the man's shoulder, and fell with the man's weight to the ground.

Power rushed through Sonea like nothing she had ever felt before, and suddenly it stopped. Sonea saw the spy's empty eye staring at nothing. Immediately she retracted her hand, the man was dead. Relief flooded her. It was over. Looking down at her bloodied hand, realisation settled. She had not just figured out how to use black magic, and on her first use of it she had killed someone. Suddenly dizzy and needing to get out of this ally, Sonea staggered to her feet. She was breathing too fast, she knew, but she couldn't stop. Run, get away from here, where the only thoughts running through her mind. She suddenly felt two hands rest on her shoulders, forcing her to stop in her tracks. And a voice.

"Sonea. Take a breath. Hold it then let it go."

Akkarin. Sonea closed her eyes, and focused on taking deep breaths, holding them and releasing them. After a few minutes she succeeded in calming her breathing. From somewhere Akkarin gave her a rag to wipe her hand.

"It's not pleasant is it? It's not supposed to be."

"But this feels different from the others."

- _Others? Has she killed before the last spy?_

So many thought were running through her head. Most of them contrary. Many she recognised as the same one she has thought after she had killed the spy so many months ago, and the three men in the Slums. But there were new ones, one in particular she didn't like. The part of her that had enjoyed the rush of power flowing through her veins.

"The rush is addictive. It makes you feel good, as though you can do anything."

Akkarin placed a hand over the partly healed cut on Sonea's cheek and sent Healing waves.

"It is not an easy choice, the one you've made. But you will learn to trust yourself."

It seemed to Sonea that Akkarin let his hand linger a while on her cheek after the cut had been healed. Taking his hand away.

"We must get away quickly. The Thieves will dispose of the bodies."

As they hurried away, Sonea felt her cheek still tingling from where he had touched it. And unconsciously brought her hand to brush it lightly. Akkarin turned to her.

"I thought you were sleeping."

"You though wrong. You do that alot." Sonea said, managing a small smile.

"I don't know why I bother to say 'no' anymore, you never listen."

"You're welcome."

Akkarin simply rolled his eyes and smiled his signature half-smile.

"So two of them now eh?"

"It would appear so."

* * *

**tbc...**


	13. Friends in high places

**THE HIGH LORD'S FAVORITE**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, nothing at all. If you recognise something from somewhere else, don't own that either. This is just for fun.

**Rating:****M**

_- italic _ mental communication

_italic _ flash backs

* * *

_FRIENDS IN HIGH PLACES_

"And why am I accompanying you to this ball... function... thing?" Sonea asked her guardian, as the carriage left the Guild and headed towards the Palace.

Akkarin gave her a half-smile.

"Being the High Lord's favorite does have some advantages."

"Advantages? Oh, you mean being bullied, blackmailed into silence, and running around the Slums hunting Ichani spies? Oh yes, I definitely see the benefits." Sonea snorted.

Akkarin shook his head but said nothing. Sonea simply looked out the window and frowned.

"The King has nicknamed you 'our little rogue'. Do not be surprised if you are referred to as such. Nervous?"

"Me? No. I'm just about to meet the man who orders the Purge every year. And a bunch of overly-dressed and stuffed-up nobles, who are going to make me feel like I don't belong there. And for once, I am inclined to agree. But no, I'm not nervous." Her tone dripping of sarcasm.

"Just stay close to me and you will be fine."

"Oh right. So I can look like a novice who can't stand on her own two feet without her guardian."

"Suit yourself. But this is an opportunity for you to begin making the social and political contacts you will need once you are High Lady."

"High Lady? And who gave you_ that_ crazy idea?"

"Actually, Lady Vinara first suggested it after the formal challenge. And seeing how your powers continue to grow... Your origins will be of no significance."

Sonea snorted.

"Right. Somehow, no matter how powerful I become, I don't think the Houses will stand for that. And one day, someone would find me dead in my bed. Mysteriously poisoned to death. And also, if I'm High Lady, that means the High Lord is dead, and I have a big problem on my hands." Sonea frowned.

The carriage stopped in front of the main entrance to the Palace. A servant came forward and opened the door. As Akkarin stepped out, Sonea noticed the friendlier demeanor he had come to adopt when they were alone, vanish. He was High Lord of the Magicians' Guild once more. Cold and aloft.

Fantastic. Now everyone in there was going to be cold and aloft. Stepping out of the carriage, Sonea gasped at the grandeur of it all. She had to admit, she was excited to finally see the inside of this place. Her thoughts turned to her friend Cery. As she walked in and took note of all the guards standing at their posts here and there, she wondered how her friend would ever be able to see the inside of this place. But knowing him he would find a way.

Sonea couldn't help but stare in awe at what she was seeing. Every room and corridor was richly furnished and decorated. Sonea had to stop herself from upraising it all, and wondering how many mouths a small trinket or painting could feed.

Akkarin half-smiled, amused, as they headed towards the main ballroom.

Along the way many courtiers approached and stopped Akkarin to speak. All very curious about his companion, the 'little rogue'. To her surprised, most of the courtiers were rather amused, but not all. Sonea didn't miss the disgusted glares and sneers coming from some of them. And she quickly realised that they came from the members of those families that had younger children at the Guild.

Once they had reached the ballroom, it had not taken long for Sonea to find herself separated from Akkarin. An elderly Lord had found her charming, and had taken it upon himself to introduce her around the room. Lord Arthan was in his mid-70s and was from Family Oidon, House Linor, a very powerful and influential family at court.

As Sonea found herself surrounded by a few Lords in the middle of a conversation about wine vintages, she searched the room for her guardian. And couldn't help smiling when she spotted him across the room speaking to a woman, who looked rather disappointed as he politely walked away. Lord Arthan noticing Sonea's distracted gaze, had followed it as he saw her hide a chuckle.

"Ah. The hopes of yet another shattered. Your guardian is quite popular with the ladies you know." He commented.

"Yes, I imagine his title and position can be rather appealing to some."

"And what about you?" Lord Arthan asked, a flicker in his eyes.

It took Sonea a moment to understand what he was implying.

"He's my guardian!" She said as shocked and disturbed about the idea as she could muster.

Lord Arthan simply smiled knowingly.

"Besides he can get _very_ grumpy. But you didn't hear that from me."

"I like you Sonea. There is someone else I would like you to meet." He said as he patted her back.

Lord Arthan then took her arm and wrapped it around his as he took her away from the wine vintage conversation, as he recounted tales of a young Lord Akkarin he had known once. Sonea laughing as they walked away.

As Arthan took her around the room, Sonea noticed that the Lords she was being introduced to, were getting younger and younger. Suddenly a trumpet sounded and the ballroom fell quiet. Everyone turning to face the entrance. A servant stepped forth.

"His Royal Highness the King, King Merin, ruler of Kyralia. And Her Royal Highness the Queen, Queen Lila."

King Merin and Queen Lila entered the ballroom. Heads bowed as they walked to their thrones at the opposite end of the room. Once the King and Queen had reached their places, the servant stepped forth once more.

"Their Royal Highnesses, Prince Merdin and Princess Madea."

Arthan leaned forward and whispered to Sonea.

"Prince Merdin is a few years older than you are. I have it on good authority that he has already made his choice for a wife, and his father has approved the choice. No one knows who it is yet though. So expect to see the young ladies gathering around him still in a last desperate attempt. Princess Madea is fourteen. She has only begun coming to these events since last year. And many of the younger men here will be trying to get into her favours, while their fathers and mothers try their hands with the King and Queen."

Sonea simply nodded. And for the first time in a long time, was immensely grateful for having been born in the Slums. Away from the pressures of House politics, and for having the simple freedom to chose her life-long partner. Her thoughts turned to Akkarin then. Although he was a magician and free to marry as he pleased, it would still be expected of him to make a match that would benefit his family and his House. And thinking of the devil, she startled when she heard his voice.

"Lord Arthan. Do you think I could burrow my novice for a moment?"

How had he gotten there? Last she had spied of him, he was well across the room. But more importantly, why hadn't she sensed him approach?

_- Because you weren't paying attention._ She scolded herself.

Arthan seemed to have been startled as well by the High Lord's sudden appearance.

"My dear boy, my heart is not as young as it used to be." Arthan breathed.

"My apologies Lord Arthan it was not my intension to startle you."

"Then you should not be sneaking around Akkarin." He scolded.

"The High Lord not sneak? Now that would be the day." Sonea couldn't help saying.

"My novice?" Akkarin asked, raising an eyebrow at Lord Arthan.

"Oh. Yes of course. But return her quickly." Lord Arthan warned.

"Of course."

Sonea had to smile at the exchange. The High Lord of the Magicians' Guild was being treated like a young Lord coming to ask a father for a moment with his daughter.

"Well, run along with your guardian now, Sonea." Arthan said, noticing she hadn't moved.

Sonea burst into laughter as she followed Akkarin.

"Lord Arthan likes you. You've made yourself a powerful ally, Sonea."

"He must be, if he can make the High Lord seem like a young novice."

"Magical power isn't the only power that can be wielded."

As Akkarin walked through the crowd, she noticed that people separated to let him through. His pace was steady and never did he have to slow down. As they reached their destination, the King and Queen stood before them. The King, the one person she was not eager to meet. Following Akkarin's lead, she bowed respectively.

"Ah, this must be your little rogue, High Lord."

Sonea inwardly flinched. She was seriously getting tired of being referred to as such.

"Your Majesties, may I present my novice, Sonea."

Again Sonea bowed, as the King and Queen looked at her.

"Your Majesties."

"How are you finding the Guild?" The Queen asked.

"I am beginning to enjoy it."

"You've had a rough start, so we've heard." The King said.

"I would have been a fool to expect otherwise, your Highness."

The King smiled.

"And how is Regin doing?" The Queen asked, looking at her husband. A teasing smile breaking on her lips.

"He stays out of my way. And I do not publicly humiliate him, again."

"Yes, your little stunt has caused me quite a problem with a particular House." The King replied, returning his wife's stare.

Little stunt?! Why the... Akkarin gave Sonea a warning look, but she paid no attention.

"With all due respect your Majesty, maybe if a certain individual, from said particular House, would have had a little foresight. He would not have caused his King such problems." Sonea replied as she raised an eyebrow.

"Well, well. Beautiful and smart Akkarin. In what kind of trouble have you gotten yourself into?" The King said, bemused.

Before Akkarin had an opportunity to respond, the King was interrupted by one of his advisors, and the Queen's attention was drawn away by a servant.

Akkarin turned to Sonea and looked at her appraisingly. Then his lips formed into a half-smile.

"I better return you to Lord Arthan."

As Akkarin and Sonea began to turn, Prince Merdin appeared.

"High Lord."

"Prince Merdin."

"You must be Sonea. I have heard much about you."

"And I, very little of you, your Highness."

Prince Merdin smiled.

"May I steal you from your guardian, Sonea?"

Sonea was so taken aback that she was not able to hide her surprise. But surprise quickly turned to suspicion. Her expression was not lost on the Prince, who laughed.

"Do not worry. I have not tricks up my sleeves. I promise."

Sonea glance over at Akkarin.

"Do be aware though, my prince, that Lord Arthan is expecting her return." Akkarin said.

"Dully noted, High Lord."

Akkarin then smiled and continued to walk away.

"Sonea have you seen the view of the city from the balconies?"

"No, I'm afraid I have not."

"Well let us remedy that."

Prince Merdin gestured towards the balconies, beckoning Sonea to follow. Following his lead Sonea followed, albeit suspiciously. As she followed Merdin, the death glares from the ladies were not lost on her. Sonea had to smile, did they really think that she was their competition?

The view was beautiful. The sky was clear, the stars glistening, a reflection of the house lights of the city. Merdin leaned on the railing and looked out onto the city, as he began speaking about the view. Sonea stayed a few steps behind, appraising her companion. She had noticed that he had relax as they had stepped out of the ballroom and onto the balcony.

"You're wondering why I'm bothering to speak to you."

"It has crossed my mind, your Highness."

Merdin turned around to face her.

"To be honest I needed to escape. The ladies of the Houses can be a little... overwhelming. And you are the only woman in that room that does not see me as a means to an end."

"Well, put that way your Highness. I would want to speak to me too. ... Thank you for not calling me 'the little rogue'." She replied as she came closer to the rail.

"Don't mention it. And while we are here, please, call me Merdin."

"As you wish, your... Merdin."

Akkarin looked from across the room to the balcony, where Sonea and the Prince were speaking, as she leaned on the rail beside the prince. His eyes narrowing.

* * *

The Prince had been called away, and for the first time this evening, Sonea found herself alone. Leaning back onto the rail, she thought back on the evening so far. She had been surprised to find that she had liked the Prince. She had expected him to be a younger version of his father, but was pleasantly surprised that he wasn't. They had spoken of the Slums and the Purges. And from his views on the subject, she believed he would do great things for the little people of Imardin one day. Sonea was deep in thought, when she felt someone standing behind her. Half expecting it to be Akkarin, she was surprised to see the Princess when she turned.

"Your Highness."

* * *

Sonea and Madea were still on the balcony, when most of the courtiers, along with the King and Queen had retired for the night. Lord Arthan had stopped by and bid her goodnight, before he too retired.

The princess and the novice were laughing heartily when Akkarin appeared in the archway.

* * *

Sonea smiled as she looked out of the window, as the carriage made its way back to the Guild.

"I think you might have been right." Sonea said.

Akkarin looked at her in surprise.

"It seems to happens so seldomly these days, do elaborate."

"Being the High Lord's 'favorite' may have it's benefits after all."

* * *

Sonea entered the High Lord's Residence to find Akkarin and Lorlen in the guestroom. Their smiles disappeared as they read Sonea's angered expression. Noticing that she hadn't moved from the entrance, Lorlen ventured a question.

"How was your lunch with the Princess?"

The question seemed to jolt her from her immobility, as she walked across the room to the wine cabinet. Taking the last bottle of Anuren dark, she turned around and headed for the stairs. The two magicians looked in shock, as Sonea also grabbed the bottle of Anuren dark out of Akkarin's hand on the way. Reaching the first step she put a foot on it, only to bring it down again. Turning to Akkarin, she lifted a finger, trying to say something. Only to turn around again, and storm up the stairs.

A few instants latter, Akkarin and Lorlen heard a door slam. Akkarin turned and opened another bottle of a different wine, and poured himself another glass.

"I wonder what that was all about." Lorlen said, looking to Akkarin, who had suspiciously remained quiet.

"Sonea just found out that the Princess fancies Regin, quite a bit."

"And you knew?!"

Akkarin didn't reply, he simply looked at his glass before he emptied it, then poured himself yet another glass.

* * *

**tbc...**


	14. Painfully aware

**THE HIGH LORD'S FAVORITE**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, nothing at all. If you recognise something from somewhere else, don't own that either. This is just for fun.

**Rating:****M**

_- italic _ mental communication

_italic _ flash backs

* * *

_PAINFULLY AWARE_

As Sonea left the room, Lorlen watched his friend as he followed her with his eyes. A familiar look in them.

"Careful Akkarin, you are her guardian."

"A fact that I am painfully aware of."

"She's not going to make this guardianship easy for you is she?" Lorlen said with a half smile. As he patted his old friend on the back.

Akkarin said nothing.

* * *

**tbc...**


	15. The set up

**THE HIGH LORD'S FAVORITE**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, nothing at all. If you recognise something from somewhere else, don't own that either. This is just for fun.

**Rating:****M**

_- italic _ mental communication

_italic _ flash backs

* * *

_THE SET UP_

The female-spy drew Akkarin close by letting them think she was exhausted. As he did, she lunged, and cut him. But luckily, was not fast enough to get a hold of Akkarin's wound. Realising at that moment, that her plan had failed, the spy began to draw attention to the magical fight. Forcing Akkarin and Sonea to let her escape.

"You're bleeding." Sonea said as she placed a hand on the wound. Sending Akkarin some Healing energy.

"Let's get out of here quickly." He replied, rubbing the now healed wound.

The two black magicians made their way quickly back to the High Lord's Residence. Neither saying a word until they had reached the safety of the Residence.

"That was no ordinary spy." Sonea finally said.

"Mmm, and a woman." Is all Akkarin answered.

Having heard them return, Takan entered the room. Immediately noticing that Akkarin's robe had been cut.

"What happened master?" Were the first words out of his mouth.

"We have another spy in the city. A woman, and unusually strong for a former slave. ... She has not been here long, or we would have heard..." Akkarin said.

Sonea frowned slightly. Akkarin always seemed to offer more information to Takan than to her.

"They prepared her? Let her take strength from their slaves before she left?" Takan asked.

From somewhere Takan produced a fresh pair of robes. Akkarin quickly took his cloak and his old robes off. Sonea looked away, as he put his new robes on.

"Perhaps. Whatever the reason, she was ready for the fight. We had to let her go." He answered, as he threw the old robes on a nearby chair.

"You let her escape?"

"Yes. She must have thought we'd let her go, rather than endanger the lives of others." Akkarin replied.

"Or she knows you'd rather the Guild didn't hear of magical battles in the Slums." Sonea added.

"She will be killing again, to strengthen herself." Takan offered.

"I don't doubt it."

"And you are weaker now. You've had little time to strengthen yourself after the last one." Takan continued, worry evident in his voice.

"That will not be a problem. I have one of the Guild's strongest magicians to help me." Akkarin said with a smile, as he looked at Sonea.

But Sonea only nodded absently, as she moved to pick up the discarded robe.

"This sounds wrong to me. She is too different. A woman. No Ichani would free a woman slave. And she is strong. Cunning. Not like a slave at all." Takan finally said.

"And up to something." Sonea added, lifting the sleeve from the discarded robes.

Where the incal should have been, there was only a whole.

"You think she is Ichani?" Akkarin asked them both.

"Possibly. You should prepare as if she was." Takan answered for both of them.

With that Sonea moved to Akkarin's side and offered her hands. As Akkarin took them, she gave some of her energy.

* * *

**tbc...**


	16. And so it begins

**THE HIGH LORD'S FAVORITE**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, nothing at all. If you recognise something from somewhere else, don't own that either. This is just for fun.

**Rating:****M**

_- italic _ mental communication

_italic _ flash backs

* * *

_AND SO IT BEGINS_

The Ichani woman laid on the ground, her eyes lifeless.

"Come. We must get away quickly. The Thieves will take care of the body." Akkarin said to Sonea.

* * *

As they made their way through the underground passages they kept silent. Once their guide had left them, Sonea turned to Akkarin.

"She was Ichani, wasn't she?"

"Yes, a weaker one. Although I can't imagine how Kariko convinced her to come here. A bribe, or black mail perhaps."

"They'll send more." Sonea said.

"Perhaps. I wish I'd had the chance to read her mind... Did you by..."

"No. Sorry." She answered, cutting him off.

Sonea frowned. She berated herself for not having taken the time to do so.

"Don't. I much rather have you alive." Akkarin said with a comforting smile, as though reading her mind.

But Sonea's frown didn't disappear.

"Why did she have a ring of House Saril and an expensive shawl in that alcove?"

Akkarin suddenly stopped and turned to look at her.

"She did? I..."

His attention was suddenly drawn beyond her. That same thoughtful frown he had had for the last hour returned, and then it darkened.

"What?"

Akkarin motioned for her to be silent. Sonea resisted the urge to enter his mind to look for herself, when his expression changed to horrified shock. He then muttered curses she never thought she would hear from a member of the Houses.

"The Higher Magicians are in my residence. In the underground room." He finally said.

And then it was Sonea's turn to curse. Akkarin smirked as she did so.

"Everything changes from here. For once you must do as I say, no matter how difficult." He said, his gaze piercing.

Sonea had never seen him so serious, and so she simply nodded.

"I mean it Sonea. This once, let's do things my way."

"Ok. Your way." Sonea conceded.

"Lord Jolen and his household were murdered tonight."

"The ring and shawl, they were trophies." Sonea stated.

"Yes, I believe so. Vinara found a scrap of my sleeve in Jolen's hand. She also recognised his death as black magic. And a witness says they saw me leave the house with a knife..."

"The Ichani wasn't trying to kill you, she was setting you up. And now the Guild thinks you're the killer." Sonea finished.

"They are considering it, yes. Balkan rightly decided that if I am innocent then I will cooperate."

"And if not, confront you immediately."

"Yes. I was considering what to do, when everything suddenly changed."

"Lord Balkan decided to separate you from Takan and me." She says, filling in the rest.

"Yes. He sent a messenger with the news of Jolen's death and a summon to meet with the Higher Magicians."

"But you weren't there."

"Balkan then sent for you."

"And not finding me either, decided to search your Residence."

"Yes. He hadn't discussed this with the Higher Magicians, in case I might hear his intentions from Lorlen. I was hoping we would be able to return to the Residence before he searched it. But Lorlen was not able to buy us any more time than he did, without arising suspicion upon himself." Akkarin continued to explain.

"But they wouldn't find anything, we hid everything in the underground room. Why would they look there?"

"Balkan would not leave any room unsearched."

Sonea cursed the Warrior's effectiveness and thoroughness. Which brought a slight smile to Akkarin's lips.

"So what's your plan?" Sonea asked him.

"We go back."

"To the Guild? Not liking this plan already." She said, frowning.

"Sonea."

"Your way, I know, I know. Please continue."

"We tell them about the Ichani."

"To the same people you said you didn't think would believe you?" Her frown deepened.

"I don't think they will believe me, but I must give them the opportunity."

"And what _exactly_ happens when they _don't _believe you?" She asked, humoring him.

"I will protect you as much as I can."

"A lot of good that's going to do when they decide to execute you, and I'm left fighting an invading army of Ichani." Disapproval evident in her voice.

"I don't plan on being executed. Now please. I know this is hard for you, but let's do this my way. Now whatever happens, we must protect Takan, Lorlen, and Rothen. We may need them before the end."

"For the record, I think this is a very bad plan."

"Do you have a better one?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not at this precise moment, no." Sonea conceded, looking away.

"My way. Now hurry, they are taking Takan away."

* * *

As they raced through the underground passages, Akkarin left them open. Reaching the door to the underground room, he took off his coat, folded it and placed it by the door, along with his knife. A globe light sparked into life.

"Stay here until I call you in. I mean it Sonea. We do this one, my way."

"Fine."

The door silently slid open. The backs of two magicians blocked the way into the room. Beyond, Sonea could see Lord Balkan pacing and Lord Sarrin starring confusedly at objects on the table.

Akkarin took a step forward, startling the two magicians as they moved out of the way. Immediately all eyes fell on him. Even without the outer part of his robes, Akkarin still looked quite imposing.

"My, what a lot of visitors. What brings you all to my residence at such a late hour?" He said.

Balkan's eyebrows rose, and hurried footsteps could be heard, as Lorlen suddenly appeared from the stairway.

"Lord Jolen and his household were murdered tonight. Evidence has been found that gives us cause to suspect you as the murderer." Lorlen said, his voice calmed and controlled.

"I see. This is indeed a serious matter. However, I did not kill Lord Jolen. But by all means, do not simply take my word for it, and work it out for yourselves. May I ask how Jolen died?" Akkarin said quietly.

"With black magic. And since we have found a chess full of books on black magic in your house. We have even more reason to suspect you." Lorlen stated.

"Indeed you have. And you must all be frightened out of your wits by the discovery."

_- And you tell me not to be cheeky_. Sonea thought.

"Well now, no need to be. I will explain myself." He continued.

"You will cooperate?" Lorlen asked.

"Of course."

Relief flooded the magicians in the room.

"But with one condition." Akkarin added.

And the magicians stiffened once more.

"And what would that be?" Lorlen carefully asked.

"My servant. I made him a promise once that I would never let anyone take his freedom away from him again. Bring him here."

"And if we don't?" Lorlen asked.

As every magician tensed even more, awaiting his answer.

"Sonea will take his place."

For the first time, the magicians noticed Sonea in the passage. On their faces, a million questions flashing. Was she dangerous? Had she learned black magic?

"Bring them both here, and he will have two allies at hand." Sarrin warned.

"Takan is not a magician. So long as he remains out of Akkarin's reach, he is no threat to us. The question is, would you rather have Sonea or the servant in custody?" Balkan said.

"Sonea." Lady Vinara answered without hesitation.

"Very well." Lorlen said.

His gaze flickered away, then back again.

"I have ordered him to be brought here."

After a long tense silence, Takan finally appeared. His arms firmly held by a Warrior.

"Forgive me master. I could not stop them." He said.

"I know. And you should know better than to try, my friend." Akkarin said, a soft expression on his face.

Akkarin then moved away from the passage entrance towards the table.

"The barriers are down, and the stairs open. You will find what you need by the door."

Takan nodded. They stared at eachother for a moment. Takan hesitated, then nodded again.

"Come in Sonea. When Takan is released, go to Lorlen." Akkarin instructed.

At his direction, Sonea took a step into the room. Lorlen turned to the Warrior holding Takan, and nodded.

As Takan moved away, Sonea started towards Lorlen. Takan then stopped and bowed as they reached eachother.

"Take care of my master, lady Sonea."

"I'll do what I can, I promise."

Takan bowed once more at Akkarin, then disappeared into the passage, the door sliding shut behind him.

Akkarin picked up the top part of his robes that was on the chair, and shrugged into it.

"So, Administrator, how can Sonea and I help you in your investigation?"

* * *

**tbc...**


	17. You have the right to remain silent

**THE HIGH LORD'S FAVORITE**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, nothing at all. If you recognise something from somewhere else, don't own that either. This is just for fun.

**Rating:****M**

_- italic _ mental communication

_italic _ flash backs

* * *

_YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO REMAIN SILENT_

Sonea sat leaning on one of the walls of the Dome. The last time she had been here, had been when she had been preparing for her challenge against Regin. Akkarin had strengthened the walls then, so she would not damage them. Sonea found it ironic that it was his magic that was keeping her imprisoned, not that she was intending to escape. She had after all told Akkarin she would do things his way.

Sonea had a pretty good idea of where Akkarin's plan was headed. And she didn't like it one bit. It was a bad plan. But for the moment, she did not have a better one.

Sonea stood up and began to pace, hoping it would stir some inspiration. There were two magicians guarding the door, and they only disappeared out of sight when she had visitors. Lady Vinara, Lord Balkan and Lord Sarrin had all come to question her, but she had said nothing. As she paced about, a figure at the door caught her attention.

"I was wondering when they would send you." She said as she stopped pacing.

She turned towards the figure as it entered the Dome.

"They are hoping that you can get answers out of me when they couldn't?" It was a rhetorical question more than anything.

"They are indeed hoping you will feel more comfortable talking to me." Rothen answered.

Now standing in front of one another, they hugged eachother.

"How are you?" He asked.

"Silly question, Rothen." She answered looking around the Dome.

"Yes, I suppose it is. They haven't decided what to do with you yet. Lorlen told me that in some of the black magic books, there were markers with your handwriting. The Higher Magicians want to know if you read them of your own will or if Akkarin forced you."

Aware that the guards at the door, although out of sight, were still within hearing range. Sonea chose her answer carefully.

"What do you think?"

Rothen nodded and followed her lead.

"I'm not sure what to think, Sonea. Akkarin hasn't said anything either way. Lorlen says he's waiting for the Hearing."

Sonea took the information and nodded.

* * *

From his office window, Lorlen looked down at Akkarin sitting in the Arena. The High Lord hadn't moved positions since he had sat down. Somehow, sitting on the Arena floor, surrounded by twenty magicians, he still managed to look dignified and self-assured. Lorlen shook his head.

The Higher Magicians in his office, however, were far from being sure of anything. And the fact that like Sonea, Akkarin had refused to answer any questions, determined to wait until the entire Guild was assembled to explain himself, did not help matters.

In the meantime, Lorlen tried to formulate a plan with the information his friend had given him through the ring. That is before, Akkarin had told him to take it off. Lorlen put a hand in his pocket, feeling the band of the ring, then pulled his hand out. It all essentially boiled down to protecting Rothen and himself, and most of all Sonea.

_- Protect Sonea... Easier said than done my friend. _He thought.

Despite the fact that Akkarin had assured him that she would follow his lead. Sonea was not the most predictable person. And he had the sinking suspicion she had other things in mind. Akkarin couldn't possibly be naive enough to believe she would obey without question. But then again, when it came to Sonea, his friend wasn't exactly the most objective of persons.

As a knock was heard, Lorlen and the Higher Magicians turned their attention to the door.

"Come in." Lorlen said.

The door opened, and Rothen stepped in.

"Any luck?" Lady Vinara asked.

"None."

"Well, it was to be expected." Lord Balkan stated.

* * *

**tbc...**


	18. Any thing you say

**THE HIGH LORD'S FAVORITE**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, nothing at all. If you recognise something from somewhere else, don't own that either. This is just for fun.

**Rating:****M**

_- italic _ mental communication

_italic _ flash backs

A/N: I want to take the time to thank everyone that has been reading my story. And I hope I can keep you reading. And thank you to those who took the time to review. Really appreciate it.

* * *

_ANYTHING YOU SAY CAN AND WILL BE USED AGAINST YOU_

Sonea woke up with a start. It took her a moment to realise where she was and why. When she did, she frowned and let out a sigh of frustration. She still had not been able to come up with a better plan than the one Akkarin and herself were now following.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Lord Osen entered the Dome.

"Good, you're awake. The Hearing is about to begin. I'm here to escort you to the Guild Hall." He said rather flatly.

Lord Osen and a collection of Healers and Alchemists escorted Sonea towards the Guild Hall. As they reached the front of the University, they suddenly stopped. By the distant looks in the magicians eyes, Sonea realised they were listening to a mental communication. Focusing, she listened in.

_-... says he will not enter until Sonea is here. _Lorlen sent.

_- What shall we do?_ Lord Osen asked.

-_ Wait. We will decide._

There was a tense silence among her escort, as they waited for Lorlen's answer.

_- Bring her._

Neither Lorlen nor Osen had sounded happy about this, but Osen began to walk again regardless.

As they neared the Entrance Hall, Sonea saw Akkarin standing there. When he saw her, his face broke into a familiar half-smile. Sonea simply shook her head slightly. If she was going to follow this ill-conceived plan of his, she was going to make sure he knew she didn't like it.

The Entrance Hall was crowded. Over fifty magicians, most of them Warriors, making up Akkarin's escort. Nearly all the Higher Magicians were present, all looking nervous and angry.

Lorlen took a step towards Akkarin.

"You may enter together, but you must remain out of eachother's reach." He warned.

Akkarin simply nodded and beckoned Sonea. Taking her place beside him, while remaining out of reach, Akkarin turned to Lorlen and smiled.

"Now Administrator, let's see if we can sort out this misunderstanding."

* * *

When all had taken their places, Lorlen struck a small gong, calling for everyone's attention.

"All kneel to King Merin, ruler of Kyralia."

Sonea only hesitated a half beat before she followed the Guild as they knelt down. And after a moment, all rose again.

"We have called this Hearing today to judge Akkarin of family Delvon, of House Velan, High Lord of the Magicians' Guild, and Sonea, his novice. Akkarin has been accused of murdering Lord Jolen of House Saril, and his family and servants, and of seeking knowledge of, learning, and practicing black magic. Sonea has been accused of seeking knowledge of black magic." Lorlen said.

Taking a pause, he continued.

"These crimes are of the most serious kind. The evidence to support them will be presented for us to judge. I call forth the first speaker, Lord Balkan, Head of Warrior Skills."

Balkan rose from his seat and walked down to the floor. Turning to the King, he knelt down to one knee.

"I swear that all I speak in this Hearing will be the truth."

Straitening back up, Balkan began telling the events that brought him to find Lord Jolen and his household murdered. Then he continued to explain what caused him to call Lady Vinara to the scene. Then following to speak about the 'witness' who had seen the crime.

"But before I summon Cpt. Barren, I recommend we hear what Lady Vinara found in her investigations." Lord Balkan concluded.

Lorlen nodded, and called forth Lady Vinara, Head of Healers. Lady Vinara rose and walked to the floor, and spoke the ritual words. She then turned her attention to the audience, and began relating her findings.

"Lord Jolen, his family and servants were killed with black magic."

There was an audible gasp in the Hall. Lady Vinara continued, turning her attention to the piece of cloth that had been found in Lord Jolen's hand. A piece of black cloth, with the High Lord's incal. The nervousness in the audience rose noticeably.

"I call forth Cpt. Barran, investigator of the Guard." Lorlen said.

Cpt. Barran descended to the floor and followed the ritual. Rising, he began to address the audience. He told of the witness, and what she had claimed to have seen. He continued to tell of how he had found the witness dead, and upon tracking down her family, discovered that the 'witness' was not who she had claimed to be.

"Needless to say, all this casts some doubt on the integrity of the witness." Cpt. Barran concluded.

"We will take a break to discuss and examine the evidence. Lady Vinara, Lord Balkan and Lord Sarrin will convey your views to me." Lorlen said.

At once, the Hall began to echo with raised voices. Rothen listened to the chatter around him. He was far too aware that Lorlen and he could not protect them both. For Lorlen's position in the Guild would be weakened if he was suspected of conspiring with Akkarin. Rothen frowned, even if the murder of Lord Jolen was not proven to have been done by Akkarin, one crime had already been proven without a doubt: Akkarin and Sonea had been in possession of forbidden books. That alone would expel them both from the Guild, and nothing Lorlen could do could prevent that. There was nothing they could do to prevent Akkarin from being expelled. But there was a chance, he, Lorlen, and Akkarin could keep Sonea in the Guild. As long as Sonea played along. And then there was the matter of Akkarin's punishment, execution or expulsion. Both of which had their own sets of problems. They could not afford to have Akkarin die, nor his powers bound.

"Please return to your seats." Lorlen's voice cut through the chatter.

When quiet finally returned to the Hall.

"I call on Lord Balkan to continue."

Lord Balkan related the circumstances leading up to, as well as, the search of the High Lord's Residence. Describing the chess filled with books containing notes in both Akkarin's and Sonea's handwriting. As well as, _use_ of black magic on a table in the underground room.

As the Hall exploded in a frenzy, Akkarin and Sonea remained calm. Standing up, Lorlen raised his hands for silence. The Hall fell silent surprisingly quickly.

-_ They must be eager to hear Akkarin's explanation. Although I doubt they will believe you, old friend._ Lorlen thought.

"Does anyone have further evidence to offer this Hearing?"

"I have, Administrator."

Lorlen did his best to stare at Rothen in dismay.

"Lord Rothen, please come down to the floor." Lorlen said, acknowledging the magician.

Rothen descended, as he looked at Akkarin, he glared openly in anger he really didn't feel. But for this to work, it needed to be believable. Akkarin simply held his gaze. Rothen turned to the King and went through the ritual, then turned his attention to the Higher Magicians.

"Over two years ago, Sonea told me that the High Lord practiced black magic. She had witnessed him taking power from his servant. Though she did not understand what she had seen, I did. I had heard much about the High Lord's strength and feared what he might do if challenged by the Guild. I hesitated to speak out. Before I could decide what to do, the High Lord learned that we had discovered his secret. He claimed Sonea's guardianship, and since then she has been his hostage, ensuring that I would not reveal his crime."

Outrage and anger filled the Hall. Lorlen raised his hands again, and the Hall quietened.

"Do you have anything more to tell us, Lord Rothen?" Lorlen asked.

"No, Administrator."

"Does anyone have any further evidence to offer this Hearing?" Lorlen asked again.

When no answer came, Lorlen turned his attention to Akkarin.

"Akkarin of House Velan, will you answer our questions truthfully?"

"I will." He answered.

"Then swear it."

Akkarin bent down to one knee, and swore. Lorlen turned to Sonea.

"Sonea, will you answer our questions truthfully?"

"I will." She answered.

And she bent down and said the ritual words.

Lorlen considered how to start.

"Akkarin. Did you kill Lord Jolen?" Lorlen began.

"No."

"Have you studied and practiced black magic?"

"Yes."

-_ Now for the harder part._ Lorlen thought

"How long have you been studying and practicing black magic?"

"The first time was eight years ago, before I returned to the Guild." Akkarin answered, his tone calm and unwavering.

"Did you teach yourself, or did another teach you?"

"I learned from another magician."

"Who was this magician?"

"I did not know his name. I know only that he was Sachakan."

"So he was not of the Guild?"

"No."

"Explain to us how you came to learn black magic from a Sachakan magician."

"I was wondering if you would ever get around to asking." Akkarin replied with a half-smile.

And so he began. Telling the Guild of his time in Sachaka as a slave, of Davoka and Kariko, of his escape and return. Akkarin explained how he took the role of High Lord to keep himself busy, as well as to keep an eye on the Ichani. He turned his attention to the murders that had started two years after he became High Lord, how he kept an eye on them. Then, finding the murderer and discovering he was an Ichani slave. It seemed Kariko had decided it was time for revenge.

"But Kariko dared not attack the Guild alone. He needed to convince the others to join him. If he could prove that the Guild was as weak as his brother had claimed, he would easily find allies among the Ichani."

"What did you do with this slave you found in the city?" Lorlen asked.

Akkarin explained why he could not let the spy live, and was force to kill him.

"In the last five years, I have tracked down and killed nine of these spies. Through them, I have seen Kariko's attempts at uniting the Ichani fail twice. This time however, I fear he will succeed. The last spy he sent was no slave. She was Ichani, and had no doubtebly read Lord Jolen's mind and learned all that I hoped to prevent the Sachakans from discovering. If she had made Jolen's death look natural and left the others alive, none of us would have thought to question it. Instead, she made it seems as though I killed him, forcing me to reveal all this to you. I only wish that was to your advantage." Akkarin explained.

"So you believe this Ichani woman murdered Lord Jolen?"

"Yes."

"And these spies are the reason why you started practising black magic again?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell us of this five years ago?" Lorlen asked the question on everyone's mind.

"The threat was not great then. I hoped that by killing off the spies, I might eventually convince the other Ichani that the Guild was not as weak as Kariko claimed. Or Kariko might eventually give up trying to gain their support. Or that one of the Ichani might kill him, now that he no longer had his brother's protection." Was Akkarin's response.

"Yet you should have let us decide that." Lorlen force himself to say.

"It was too great a risk."

_- Oh this is going nowhere fast._ Sonea thought.

"If I was publicly accused of using black magic, the Ichani would learn of it and know Kariko was right. If I managed to convince you of the truth, you might decide that learning black magic yourselves was the only way to protect Kyralia. I would not have that on my conscience."

The Higher Magicians exchanged glances, thoughtful.

"You have used black magic to strengthen yourself, so that you could fight these spies and this Ichani woman?"

"Yes. But it was strength given willingly, by my servant, and lately by Sonea."

"You used black magic on Sonea?" Lady Vinara said, echoing the shocked thoughts of the Hall.

"No." Akkarin said bemused.

But the Hall stayed in a nervous state.

"There was no need. She is a magician, and can give her strength to another in more conventional ways."

The Hall let out a breath it didn't know it had been holding.

"How much did Sonea know of all this before today?" Lorlen asked.

"All. She had, as Lord Rothen pointed out, accidently discovered more than she should have. And I was forced to take steps to ensure she and her former guardian remained silent. I recently decided to allow her to know the truth. Or rather, I should say, she discovered the truth."

"You are saying that a novice discovered the truth of your secret, while the rest of the Guild remained blind to it all?" Lorlen said.

"Yes."

"And how exactly did she discover your secret?"

"Sonea was returning from visiting her family in the Slums, when she encountered a spy. And _narrowly_ escaped." Akkarin said glancing sideways to Sonea. Concern flashing briefly in his eyes, at the memory of having come so close to loosing her.

"If a novice can defeat a spy, then they cannot be as strong as you say." Lorlen pointed out.

"Sonea was simply lucky that I happened to be chasing the spy at that time."

_- So he's not going to reveal my abilities then. _She thought.

"And you were force to tell her the truth."

"Yes and no. She saw the truth for herself in my mind, but did not understand."

The Hall gasped in surprised.

"She read your mind? Willingly?" Lorlen echoed the shocked thoughts of the Hall.

"Hardly." Akkarin had to smile at the memory.

"If you did not let her read your mind willingly, then how did she accomplish such a feat?" Lorlen asked.

"It would appear that in her attempts to evade Regin and his gang, and in search for a way to defeat me, she discovered a few... useful tricks.

_- Well there goes that._ Sonea frowned.

"One of which is to read minds without the subject being aware. Sonea has perfected it to the point where she no longer requires skin to skin contact. Only to lock gazes. I believe this is how she defeated Regin in the last bout. And as for the spy, he was simply another part of the puzzle."

The Hall was silent, waiting for him to continue.

"As for myself. I never knew she was in my mind."

"To enter another's mind without touch is impossible. And I find it hard to believe that you, of all people, would not be aware of it happening." Lorlen pointed out.

Akkarin glanced to the side and nodded. Sonea looked up at Lady Vinara.

"You are sad Lady Vinara. You had high hopes for me. You had envisioned the day I would become the first High Lady. And a new colour of robes, white. Also, you were just wondering about a smile you saw between the High Lord and myself. Was it genuine or fake?" Sonea said.

Lady Vinara's eyes widened, as she looked over at the Higher Magicians.

"And to answer your other question, no." Sonea added.

"She speaks the truth! How is that possible?" Lady Vinara said.

But Lord Balkan seemed skeptical. Sonea glanced at him.

_- Yes, I taught him. But he is not nearly as good at it as I am._

Lord Balkan startled visibly, and Sonea turned her gaze to the ground.

"As fascinating as this is. How this is possible is beyond the scope of this Hearing. We will question Sonea once we have finished questioning Akkarin." Lorlen stated.

Satisfied that the Higher Magicians and the audience were ready to continue, Lorlen returned to his questioning.

"When it comes to black magic. What have you taught Sonea, if anything?"

"I gave her certain books to read, so she might better understand our enemy."

"The books from the chess?"

"Yes."

"Where did you get them?"

Akkarin explained that they had been put in the chess after the old Guild had erased black magic from their history. Lord Sarrin corroborated this fact. And added that black magic was banned, after a student had had delusions of grandeur, for which thousands paid the price.

Murmurs began in the audience. 'How are we to know if any of this is true?' 'Why haven't we heard of these Ichani?'

Lorlen lifted his arms and the Hall fell quiet once more.

"Do the Higher Magicians have any questions for Akkarin?" Lorlen finally asked.

"Yes. How many of these outcast magicians are there?" Balkan asked.

"Somewhere between ten and twenty." Akkarin answered.

Laughter irrupted in the crowd. Ten to twenty, this _had_ to be a joke.

"Ten to twenty, who every day take power from their slaves who have strong magical potential, equal to any of us. Within a few weeks, a single Ichani would be hundreds of times stronger than a Guild magician." Akkarin warned.

Silence fell.

"Why haven't we heard of the Ichani before? Merchants travel to Sachaka every year. They occasionally reported meeting magicians in Arvice, but not black magicians." Administrator Kito asked.

"And how would a merchant be able to tell the difference?" Akkarin asked.

But before waiting for an answer, he continued to explain once more how the Ichani were outcasts. And that Sachakan magicians did not allow eachother to know the limits of their power. Then they certainly would not let merchants and ambassadors know.

"Why do these Ichani want to invade Kyralia?" Balkan asked.

"Many reasons. Mainly, to regain status and power in Arvice, and get revenge for the Sachakan War."

"An expedition to Arvice would confirm the truth of this." Sarrin said.

"Anyone recognisable as a Guild magician would be killed if they approached the Ichani. And I suspect few in Arvice would be aware of Kariko's ambitions." Akkarin said, shacking his head.

"How else will we confirm the truth? Will you submit to a truth-read?" Vinara asked.

"No."

"That hardly inspires us to trust you." Balkan pointed out.

"The reader may learn the secret of black magic from my mind. I will not risk that."

"Yet Sonea has read your mind. Are you saying she learned that secret?"

"No I am not. She did read parts of my mind yes. And it was very _foolish_ and _risky_ thing of her to do so." Akkarin said, glancing to his side, disaprouval in his tone.

Sonea didn't even waver.

"Then Sonea." Vinara said.

"No."

"No? Well if you say she has not learned black magic, then why do you refuse?"

"I have entrusted her with information that should not be shared, unless in the greatest need."

Sonea still looked at the floor. Akkarin had just lied about her. But Sonea couldn't help thinking that this truth-read idea could have worked, if Lorlen had been the one to perform it. But the Higher Magicians would have been weary if the accused 'former' friend did the read, and would have insisted on Balkan reading Lorlen's mind to confirm.

"Is Rothen's story true?" Vinara asked.

"It is."

"You admit to claiming her guardianship merely to force Rothen and Sonea to remain silent?"

"No. I also claimed Sonea's guardianship because she has great potential. A potential which was being shamefully neglected. I've found her to be nothing less than brilliant, exceptionally gifted, hard-working, and morally-centered. If not a little defiant at times." Akkarin said fondly.

Sonea looked up surprised. A surprise that was mirrored by the Higher Magicians.

Was this genuine, or part of his plan for the Guild to keep her? Sonea wondered. To convince them she had been an unwilling participant. After all, as far as they knew, she had only read books he had told her to read. But as much as this was helping her situation, it was making Akkarin look worse. And making it less and less likely that they would believe the threat of the Ichani. As well as assuring his own death. Sonea's eyes grew wide.

_- NO! Screw your plan!_

"Sonea."

"Yes Administrator?" She said, looking up at Lorlen.

"You read Akkarin's mind?"

"Partially, yes. I observed thoughts as they appeared."

"And these thoughts led you to what conclusions?"

"At first I was unsure of what these random thoughts and memories meant. But I did know one thing for certain."

"Which was?"

"The High Lord was not the evil monster I had thought him to be. And I became more and more convinced that the High Lord had a good reason for what he was doing. And I made it my quest to discover this reason."

"And does he?"

"Yes. The High Lord just told you. The threat is _very_ real." Sonea emphasised.

"Where were you on the night of Lord Jolen's death?"

"I was with the High Lord."

"And what were you doing?"

Sonea hesitated, and glanced at Akkarin. He did not glance back. But his expression was set, he did not want her to tell them.

"Sonea?"

Resolved, Sonea looked away from Akkarin, and with confidence and determination looked at Lorlen.

-_ I'm sorry._

"He was teaching me a new aspect of black magic."

Shock ran through the crowd. From the corner of her eye she saw Akkarin stare at her angrily. But she did not waver.

"A new aspect? Does this mean he had already taught you black magic?"

"No, the High Lord did not teach me. I learned black magic on my own. The second time I faced a spy."

"Learned it on your own? How?"

"I discovered the secret of black magic, by piecing together information I had found in the High Lord's mind, as well as what I understood of Healing."

As the crowd absorbed this revelation, Lorlen continued.

"Sonea. Did Akkarin kill Lord Jolen?"

"No."

"Did he kill the witness?"

"Not having seen this so called 'witness', I cannot say. But I can say that I have never seen him kill a woman."

"Any further questions?" Lorlen asked. Anxious to get this part of the Hearing concluded.

"Yes. When we arrived at Akkarin's Residence, neither you nor Akkarin were present. You arrived together later. Where did you go?" Lord Balkan asked.

"We went into the city."

"Why?"

"To deal with another spy."

"Did Akkarin kill this spy?"

"No."

Balkan frowned, but said nothing more. Lorlen looked at the Higher Magicians once more.

"Does anyone have anymore questions?" Lorlen asked, hiding his growing unease.

Silence. Lorlen hid his relief and nodded, but could not shake the feeling in his gut.

"We will now discuss what we have..."

"Wait!" Lord Balkan exclaimed, cutting Lorlen off.

Lorlen almost let out a series of curses, but caught himself before he turned to Lord Balkan.

"Yes Lord Balkan?"

"One more question. For Sonea."

Lorlen's heart sank as he nodded.

Sonea looked up at the Warrior.

"You chose your words carefully, when you said that you had never seen Akkarin kill a 'woman'. Did _you_ kill this Ichani woman?"

"Yes."

Akkarin starred at the floor, resigned and angry, as exclamations ran through the Hall.

"I told you not to let them stand together." Balkan muttered.

* * *

Lorlen called for another break for discussion.

From their sound proof shield, Sonea and Akkarin saw the Higher Magicians reconvene, as well as the King joining them. No doubt discussing suitable and feasible punishment.

Exile would be the only feasible punishment. And they would exile Akkarin to Sachaka, Sonea knew this. She also knew that Lorlen was trying hard to convince them to keep her. But she had already made her choice.

Akkarin shifted a step closer, but still did not look at her. His movement made Sonea loose her concentration on the Higher Magicians conversation.

"Just this _once_ Sonea, that was all I asked." He said, not bothering to hide his anger.

"Your plan was a bad one. And I am not going to stand here and do nothing while they send you to your death." Sonea said calmly.

"I need you here to continue the fight."

"I can't stop twenty Ichani on my own."

"Maybe not, but at least they would have you."

"With me here, they have no reason to keep you alive. I am_ not_ going to let them use me as an excuse to _kill_ you. They are sending you to Sachaka. Alone, that _is_ a death sentence." She said firmly.

"No..." Akkarin began to say as he turned towards her, when the noise suddenly returned.

Lorlen stood up and motioned for silence.

"It is time to judge whether Akkarin of family Delvon, of House Velan, High Lord of the Magicians' Guild, and Sonea, his novice, are guilty of the crimes of which they have been charged." Lorlen stated.

Globe lights suddenly appeared and floated to the ceiling.

"Do you judge that Akkarin of family Delvon, of House Velan, is undoubtedly guilty of the murder of Lord Jolen, his family and servants?"

Several globes turned red, but most remained white. The Higher Magicians starred up, counting.

"The majority choose the negative." Lorlen finally declared.

Lorlen waited for all the globes to shift back to white before he continued.

"Do you judge that Akkarin of family Delvon, of House Velan, is guilty of seeking knowledge of, learning, practising and, in addition to earlier accusations, killing with black magic?"

At once all the globes turned red. There was no need for the Higher Magicians to count.

"The majority choose the affirmative."

Then Lorlen turned to Sonea.

"Do you judge that Sonea, the High Lord's favorite, is guilty of seeking knowledge of, and in addition to this earlier accusation, learning, practicing, and killing with black magic?"

All the globes remained red, and Lorlen nodded slowly.

"The majority choose the affirmative." Lorlen almost sounded defeated.

Taking a breath he continued.

"The punishment for this crime, by law, is execution. We, the Higher Magicians, have debated the appropriateness of this penalty in light of the reasons given for the crime, if they be true. We would prefer to delay judgement until the validity of theses reasons is established. but due to the nature of the crime, feel immediate action must be taken. We have chosen exile as Akkarin's punishment."

There were a few weak protests in the crowd, but no one raised their voices to argue.

"Akkarin of family Delvon, of House Velan, you are no longer welcome in the Allied Lands. You will be escorted to the nearest non-allied country. Do you accept this judgement?" Lorlen asked.

Akkarin looked at the King, the dropped to one knee.

"If the King wills it." He said.

"I do." The King replied.

"Then I will go."

The Hall was silent as Akkarin rose again. Lorlen then turned to Sonea.

"Sonea. We, the Higher Magicians, have decided to offer you a second chance. You will remain here with us under these conditions: you must vow never to use black magic again, you will not be aloud to leave the Guild grounds from this day forward, and you will never be allowed to teach others. Do you accept this judgement?"

"No I do not." She answered firmly and without hesitation.

Akkarin turned to her.

"Stay. There is no sense in us both going." Akkarin said.

"I made a promise to Takan. And I intend to keep it." She said, with no leeway for discussion.

Sonea then turned to the Higher Magicians and the crowd.

"If you send High Lord Akkarin into exile, you must send me too. Then, when you all come to your _senses_, he might still be alive to save what's left of Kyralia!" She yelled.

Everyone was silent. Lorlen simply starred at her, while the Higher Magicians looked defeated and frustrated.

"No, Sonea! Stay here." A familiar voice called out

"I'm sorry Rothen. I cannot stay." She said sadly, shaking her head.

"Sonea, I can only give you one more chance. Do you accept your judgement?"

"No."

"Very well. Then let it be known throughout the Allied Lands, that Akkarin of family Delvon, House Velan, formerly High Lord of the Magicians' Guild, and Sonea, formerly the High Lord's novice, have been exiled for the crimes of learning, practicing, and killing with black magic." Lorlen said.

* * *

There were only a few magicians left now. And Sonea noticed Rothen and Dannyl place themselves at the end of the line. Rothen approached Akkarin and they exchanged words she could not hear. But the worry in Rothen's eyes lessened a little. Rothen then tore Akkarin's robe and came to stand in front of her.

"Sonea, stay here." Rothen pleaded.

"They are sending him to his death, you know this."

"And you?"

"Two will survive where one will not. And when the Guild sees the truth..."

Sonea did not need to finish her thought, Rothen understood it's meaning. It was up to Lorlen and himself to find a way to open the Guild's eyes. And quickly. And maybe, just maybe, Sonea and Akkarin would still be alive to return.

"Be careful Sonea."

"I always am Rothen. Now rip my robes..." The last words only a mere whisper.

Rothen reluctantly did as she said, then embraced her in a tight hug before he walked away sadly. Dannyl stepped forth then.

"So Sachaka eh?"

"Yes."

"Tell me you have a plan."

"I have a plan."

Dannyl looked at Sonea questionably.

"Ok, not much of one yet. But I will." She conceded.

"I suppose in the meantime we'll have to look into all this."

After reluctantly ripping her robes, Dannyl patted her on the shoulder and joined Rothen.

After the Warriors, that were to be their guard, performed the ritual, Akkarin and Sonea were escorted out of the Guild Hall.

* * *

**tbc...**


	19. A new path

**THE HIGH LORD'S FAVORITE**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, nothing at all. If you recognise something from somewhere else, don't own that either. This is just for fun.

**Rating:****M**

_- italic _ mental communication

_italic _ flash backs

* * *

_A NEW PATH_

Sonea would have preferred to be scolded, yelled at, something, anything other than cold distance from Akkarin. She had wanted to reach into his mind to know what he was thinking, but thanks to visualisation she had taught him, he would know immediately she was there. Instead she focused on coming up with a plan, any plan that would be better than what she believed Akkarin had come up with. And so, at every rest stop she would stand a little away from the group facing Sachaka, thinking. Lord Osen would come up to her and ask her to reconsider, and she would only shake her head. Lord Osen would nod and walk away.

Akkarin would sit under the watchful eyes of the Warriors, and watch Sonea's back. Everytime he saw Lord Osen walk up to Sonea, part of him hoped she would take his offer. But she never did, and for the life of him he could not figure out why she would so easily throw everything away.

After two days of riding it came to her. It was brilliant, and it could actually work. A sort of peace came over her then, she had a plan, a pretty damn good plan. And with that knowledge all her uncertainties vanished. Sonea glanced over at Akkarin. Why did his cold facade hurt her so much? Because you love him. Came the voice in her head. At the thought she startled. No. Glancing at him once more. Yes. Oh dear. How long had she had these feelings for him? Sonea thought but couldn't pinpoint a particular moment in time when she had fallen in love with him. And in love with him she was. He's your guardian. A voice chided in her mind. Not anymore. Sonea smiled and shook her head. You silly little girl. She let out a small laugh and shook her head once more. Earning her strange looks form the Warriors nearby. She didn't trust herself to look at Akkarin just then, but she could feel his eyes on her. No, he was no longer her guardian, she was free to feel for him whatever and however she chose. But as quickly as the elation of this new found discovery appeared, Sonea clamped it down with the cold fact that he did not feel the same for her. His demeanor towards her the past two days screamed it loud and clear. But Sonea refused to give up _all_ hope. She had after all caught him looking at her, often. Even smile, when he thought she hadn't noticed him. Sonea looked up at the clouds in the blue sky. Every cloud has a silver lining. And she laughed once more at the possibility of the biggest irony in her life coming true.

Akkarin had noticed the change in her demeanor. What had once been an insecure posture was now a confident and determined one. Then suddenly her features had gone soft, and a smile he had never seen on her lips, formed. He felt her glance at him as he quickly looked away. But he had been forced to look back, when he heard her laugh. She had just realised something, and it appeared to be rather amusing to her. Akkarin frowned, there was nothing funny about their current situation. He then watched her suddenly sober, another realisation he supposed. Watching her look up at the sky once more and laughing, he wished that she would accept Lord Osen's plea. That he could force her away from Sachaka.

* * *

**tbc..**


	20. The plan

**THE HIGH LORD'S FAVORITE**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, nothing at all. If you recognise something from somewhere else, don't own that either. This is just for fun.

**Rating:****M**

_- italic _ mental communication

_italic _ flash backs

* * *

_THE PLAN_

As they left the Fort behind, Akkarin walked up to Sonea.

"Alright let's hear it then."

Sonea bent down, took a stick and began explaining her plan. Akkarin simply starred at her. Shaking his head he smiled his half-smile.

"You are far too intelligent for your own good."

_The plan. The Ichani know that Akkarin no longer protects the Guild. The Ichani know that if the Guild prove Akkarin's story true, they will call him back. Two facts that combine to give one a small window of opportunity. The Ichani will attack within the next few weeks. Kariko and his main force will enter Kyralia through the North Pass, through the Fort. They will not enter Kyralia through the South Pass. Kariko's ego aside. This invasion is about revenge. The Ichani want to bring the Guild to its knees, humiliate them. There is nowhere better for the first strike to be the fall of the Fort. Once the Fort is in ruins they will go for its heart. Imardin and the Guild. There is not much that stands between the Fort and the City. Without any real obstacles in their way, the Ichani will pursue the easiest and most direct route. Bringing them through Calia. There they would lay their ambush. Where Sonea and Akkarin would meet up with the Guild Warriors._

_The City defenses are in disrepair. The King knows this. He will need time to mount a defense, evacuate the Houses and all those who wish to leave, and await the return of foreign magicians. He will need the Ichani to slow down. Calia is such a place. All Sonea and Akkarin need to do now, is survive long enough to re-enter Kyralia through the unprotected South Pass and remain hidden. The Guild must think they are lost, and the Ichani, that they have abandoned them._

_In Calia. A simple strategy. Force the Ichani to separate. Divide and Conquer. In the town of Calia, three to five Ichani might meet their end. Swift retreat to Imardin will be key, to regain strength, regroup, and devise a new strategy._

_One unknown remains, the most important factor. One that will decide how the battle for Imardin will be fought. Exactly how many Ichani will cross the border?_

"The South Pass?"

"The South Pass."

The two black magicians headed south.

"You know what this means don't you? If this works and we survive?" Sonea said.

"I do imagine they will let us return to the Guild. Whatever is left of it."

"Actually I was thinking more about who they might make my new guardian."

"New guardian? I'm your guardian." Akkarin replied, turning to face her.

"Not anymore. And do you really think that if we return it will be like it was before? No, we're black magicians. They are not likely to let either of us be in a position to impress upon young impressionable minds. Hopefully though, they'll let me open a hospital in the Slums, so I can help people. You could join me, I imagine you will have had enough of killing..."

Sonea's comment made Akkarin stop in his tracks.

"Why do you say such things? We haven't won yet, and it is unlikely we will."

"We haven't lost yet either. And as Lord Yikmo is so found of saying: if you enter a battle thinking you will lose, then you already have. And did it ever cross your mind that I may need something to hang onto. Since you're doing such a poor job at it." She retorted.

Sonea moved passed him, but Akkarin grabbed her arm forcing her to stop and turn towards him.

"What do you want from me Sonea? I did not ask you to come with me."

"A little gratitude for one. And no you didn't."

-_ Because I love you._ Came the answer in her head.

"But just because your grand plan failed, doesn't mean the situation is hopeless. You might have been a slave for a few years, and think you know how to fight battles. But I've been a dwell my whole life, and I've lived in the worst parts of the Slums. Yes, they are more powerful than us. Yes, they will outnumber us. And Yes, we may not survive. But somehow I fail to see how this situation is different from the thousands of days I faced in the Slums. Because this _certainly_ wouldn't be the first time I find myself in a battle outnumbered by bigger and stronger opponents than myself."

Sonea broke free from his grip and began walking away.

"Now if you're going to be all defeatist about this, then stay here, because you'll be no use to me otherwise."

* * *

**tbc...**


	21. You and I collide

**THE HIGH LORD'S FAVORITE**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, nothing at all. If you recognise something from somewhere else, don't own that either. This is just for fun.

**Rating:****M**

_- italic _ mental communication

_italic _ flash backs

* * *

_YOU AND I COLLIDE_

Akkarin and Sonea finished their humble meal. Sonea looked up at Akkarin and frowned.

"You should sleep, you look terrible. I'll take the first watch." She finally said.

Sonea saw Akkarin's mouth open to protest, but she spoke before a sound could come out.

"It wasn't a suggestion." She said sharply.

Her face softened and she let her worry show in her eyes.

"You've barely slept. What use are you going to be if you're sleeping on your feet? Now give me your hands." She commanded.

Sonea handed him her hands. It was time to give him some of her power. Akkarin didn't take them at first, but then took them into his. After a moment, Sonea sent power to him, she made sure not to give him too much. Once she had stopped, she began pulling her hands away, but Akkarin held them tightly. Sonea looked up expectantly, but his eyes were averted. Sensing he was about to say something, she waited. As she did, Sonea found herself grow nervous and excited. A strange mixture of hope and dread. Akkarin finally looked at her, but in the darkness she could not read his expression.

"Thank you for coming with me Sonea."

Sonea couldn't help the smile that spread over her face. Akkarin let go of her hands then, and moved towards the overhang to lay down on the grass bed she had made.

-_ That's it?_

Sonea thought with disappointment. Then scolded herself. Little fool. He's just being kind because he's finally realised you're right. That doesn't mean he sees you more than a useful companion. He's not interested in you, so stop torturing yourself. You have a job to do. Keep him alive and make it to Calia. Focus on that.

But it didn't matter how often she scolded herself, or rationalised it to herself. She couldn't stop the thrill that ran through her body everytime he touched her hands, or he looked at her. And it really didn't help that she kept catching him watching her. True, part of her plan once had been to soften him up, but she had never really expected it to work.

_- For all your intelligence, you can still act like a lovesick novice_.

* * *

An hour or so had gone by, and the sky was beginning to lighten. Telling the world the sun would soon rise for another day. As Sonea watched the sky turn from dark blue to light blue, she suddenly heard a growl. Jumping to her feet instantly, she scanned her surroundings for the source of the noise. There it was again. Turning around, she realised it was coming from Akkarin. As she came beside him she realised he was dreaming. A nightmare. Sonea debated whether or not to wake him. She knew he didn't like her seeing him in a moment of weakness, but his pride aside, she could not risk him getting louder. And the nightmare was sure to get worst.

"Akkarin." She said quietly.

Nothing. Putting a hand on his arm, she shock lightly.

"Akkarin, wake up."

Still nothing. And this time another moan escaped his mouth, louder than the previous one.

"Forget this."

Keeping her hand on his arm she entered his mind. Sonea found herself in a tent of sorts. Akkarin was talking desperately to a beautiful woman as she was walking towards Davoka. Sonea recognised her from a memory she had seen in his mind months ago. He had loved her. Sonea felt a pang of jealousy and sadness. She had been a fool to think he could be hers. His heart belonged to this woman, even though she had died so long ago. Sonea became lethargic as her heart broke. The woman came to stand before Davoka, kneeled and presented her arm. Akkarin was frantic, trying to strike at Davoka. But Davoka simply pushed him to the wall in a hard blow. As Davoka cut the woman's arm, she saw the woman morph into herself. A heart breaking look in her eyes, resignation, as Davoka placed a hand over her wound. Sonea could feel Akkarin's desperation and fear as Davoka drained the life from her.

"Sonea! NOOO!!!!"

The horror on Akkarin's face was enough to shake Sonea out of her lethargy.

_- Akkarin! Wake up!_

Immediately his eyes flashed open. At that same moment, Sonea felt the sting of his shield, breaking her connection as it violently pushed her into the air, falling to the ground in a loud thump. Knocking the wind out of her.

"Argh. You're welcome." She managed to say once the air returned to her lungs.

Carefully she rolled to her side.

"Sonea!"

Akkarin came to her side and starred at her. As she met his concerned eyes, the memory of his horrorstricken face flashed in her mind. And she looked away, down at his hands, and noticed they were shacking.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes." She replied, as she sat up with his help.

"Why did you wake me?" Concern evident in his voice.

"You were having a nightmare." Sonea replied.

"I'm used to them Sonea. They're not a reason to wake me."

Sonea frowned.

"How can anyone ever get used to those." She said.

A flash of what Sonea thought was panic, flashed in his eyes.

"You saw?"

"When you wouldn't wake up, I entered your mind." She said, to her surprise shyly and hesitantly.

Not wanting to look at him again. The horrified look she had seen on his face had broken her heart in ways she didn't think it could. And she needed time to process all this. Sonea stood up and looked away, the sun was rising.

"You should go back to sleep, you've barely slept." She managed to say.

Sonea felt Akkarin's body behind her, and an arm pulling her around to face him. But Akkarin said nothing. She searched his face, but it was hidden by shadow. Frowning she sought him with her mind.

Sonea hadn't intended to enter his mind, only let him know that she was there. But she suddenly saw a face, framed by hair shinning in the morning sunlight. Eyes, so dark. And perfect skin. It was her face. But it was like no reflection she had ever seen. Her eyes held a mysterious glitter, her hair was swaying, moving with the morning breeze. And her lips surely did not look so inviting.

_- You're not her guardian anymore._

She heard. There was no mistaking the desire she sensed. And her heart began racing. All this time she had resisted because she thought it was only her. And so had he. But he was still holding himself back.

Sonea took a step closer, coming to stand very close to him. So close she could feel the warmth of his body, his breath. Rising up she kissed him. Akkarin melted into the kiss, bringing her closer into his arms. But as his hands ran over her arms, they tightened around them, and he suddenly stopped himself, pulling himself slightly away.

"Stop. Stop this." He breathed, his eyes closed.

Despite his words, he still stood close to her, his breath mingling with hers. His hands holding her arms tightly.

"Why?" She whispered.

Akkarin didn't trust himself to look at her, and this close to her he couldn't think clearly. But he needed to. He forced himself to open his eyes and immediately regretted it, as what he was about to say vanished from his mind.

"This is wrong." He managed to pull together.

"Wrong? We both feel the same. How can it be wrong?"

Akkarin, by sheer strength of will, managed to take a step back. But his hands still refused to let go.

"There is more to consider."

"Like?" Sonea said, raising an eyebrow.

"It would not be fair to you." He replied, as he managed to let go of her arms.

"Me?" She replied in an amused tone.

"You're young. I'm twelve... no thirteen... years older than you."

Sonea nodded, acknowledging his point. But Akkarin knew that look well. She was about to discard his argument without even as much as a second thought.

"True. But women in the Houses are married to older men all the time. And some of them as young as sixteen."

"I am your guardian."

"And in which imaginary Guild do you think you belong to?"

"If your plan works, and we return..."

"Nothing will ever be the same. We are black magicians."

"I am sorry about that..."

Sonea closed the gap between them and placed a finger on his lips.

"Don't. It was my choice."

Akkarin said nothing, as he turned his back to her. Sonea placed a hand on his back, but let it drop as she sighed heavily, turning away.

"Well this is going to make things awkward."

"Sonea."

She turned around to see him take a step closer, brushing a strand of hair from her face.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think this was part of your plan." He said smiling.

"It was... but it backfired."

Akkarin's hand moved to her cheek.

"Either one of us could die in the next few weeks." He said.

"I know."

"I'd be happier knowing you were safe."

"Ah, but it's my plan." She said, the corner of her lips turning upwards.

Akkarin let out a small chuckle.

"You test my loyalties, Sonea."

Sonea didn't understand, and her confusion seemed to amuse Akkarin. With his thumb he brushed the spot where, so long ago, the spy had cut her before she had killed him.

"It doesn't matter. It's too late anyway. I started to fail that test the night you saved me in the Slums."

Sonea blinked in surprise. For that long?

Akkarin smiled as he slipped a hand around her waist, pulling her closer. He leaned forward and his mouth met hers.

* * *

**tbc...**


	22. Would you lie with me

**THE HIGH LORD'S FAVORITE**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, nothing at all. If you recognise something from somewhere else, don't own that either. This is just for fun.

**Rating:****M**

_- italic _ mental communication

_italic _ flash backs

* * *

_WOULD YOU LIE WITH ME AND JUST FORGET THE WORLD?_

Akkarin swam towards the waterfall and disappeared behind it.

After some time, and seeing that he was not returning, Sonea grew curious. Standing she followed the edge of the pool to the waterfall. Reaching it, she ran a hand through the curtain of water. Behind she saw Akkarin's legs perched up on a ledge. Bracing herself, she stepped through the cold curtain of water. Misjudging her step, she slipped on one of the rocks. Instantly, she felt Akkarin grab her arm, preventing her from falling into the deep water. Smiling, he pulled her up the ledge beside him.

"Roomy, albeit loud." Sonea said of the cramped little space.

"But it is quite private."

As Sonea settled herself close to Akkarin, she looked out at the blurred world outside the waterfall.

"It's beautiful."

"Yes." Akkarin answered.

But he was not looking at the outside world, as he curled his fingers around hers.

"You're cold." He said as he brought his other hand to cover hers.

Sonea looked up at him and took in his appearance. The stubble on his face was now thick hair, and she thought that he may not look to bad with a beard. Her eyes then moved to his clothes. Wet, they left very little to the imagination.

"What are you looking at me like that for?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, no reason." Sonea replied, a hint of mischief in her voice.

He laughed, and his gaze dropped to her body. Following his gaze, Sonea blushed as she realised her clothes left little to the imagination as well. A sudden shyness swept over her, as she tried to cover herself. But Akkarin stopped her, looking at her mischievously before drawing her close. And all thoughts of time, the Ichani, and decently dry attire vanished from her mind. They were replaced by the heat of bare skin against skin, the sound of his breathing, pleasure flaring up like fire through her body. And then, how comfortable it was, curled up together on the ledge.

Magic had its uses. A cold, cramped space could be made warm and cozy, and muscles tired from walking could be revived. Sonea thought of how much she would have missed out on, just out of the hatred for magicians she had once held. Now, she wouldn't trade all the fears and torments she had endured in her life. All the Regins and Ferguns of the world, or even the Ichani. They had all brought her here, to this place, to this moment. In Akkarin's arms.

* * *

**tbc...**


	23. Of old friends and unmasked enemies

**THE HIGH LORD'S FAVORITE**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, nothing at all. If you recognise something from somewhere else, don't own that either. This is just for fun.

**Rating:****M**

_- italic _ mental communication

_italic _ flash backs

* * *

_OF OLD FRIENDS AND UNMASKED ENEMIES_

Sonea woke in a start. It took her a moment to get her bearings. Why was she leaning on something warm? And why were there arms around her?

Akkarin.

The events of the previous day replayed in her mind. The waterfall, Parika and his two slaves. Realising she was in no immediate danger, Sonea was about to close her eyes and return to sleep when she noticed four slim, hair-covered legs in the corner of her eye.

Instinctively she shielded. But let the shield drop as soon as she recognised the rider.

"Dorrien! You have no idea how happy I am to see you."

But his expression remained cold. Sonea looked past Dorrien and noticed four more riders. Behind her Akkarin stirred.

"What are you doing here?" Dorrien finally said.

"We need to get to Calia, and we need your horses." She replied.

"You are exiles. The only place you will be going, is _back_ to Sachaka." Came his cold reply.

"That would be a mistake. The Ichani will enter Kyralia in the next few days." Akkarin said, as Sonea realised he had woken.

"And we have a plan." Sonea added.

"We do not _require_ your help. We _require_ your absence." Dorrien snapped.

Sonea realised that there was something more to Dorrien's reaction than simply having found two exiles. She knew he was fiercely protective of his village, and if he perceived them as a threat, that may have explained it. But Sonea was convinced it probably had more to do with having found her in Akkarin's arms.

"Dorrien. The Ichani are going to invade. The Fort won't be able to hold them back. Our only hope to stop them is if _we_ can ambush them in Calia." Sonea explained.

"Whether or not your 'assistance' is needed, is up to the Guild to decide. And if it is their decision for you to do so, then they will call on you. Until such time, I have been ordered to watch the road and turn you back if you try to return. If you intend to remain, you will have to kill me first." Dorrien said, glaring at Akkarin.

"I don't have to kill you. But we are going to Calia." Akkarin replied holding Dorrien's glare.

"Oh for crying out loud." Sonea said, as she turn to look at Akkarin

-_ Let me talk to him. He's thinking with his heart. We were almost intimate once, and he's angry because you took me away. Akkarin, he'll listen to me._

_- Intimate? Really? Fine, just don't take too long, we have a time constraint._

_- No, really? Who's plan is this? _Her answer dripping with sarcasm.

Akkarin frowned. Sonea turned to Dorrien.

"Dorrien can I talk to you, over there. Alone."

Dorrien was reluctant, but got off his horse nonetheless. He carefully watched Akkarin sit back down, then joined Sonea to the side.

"You know I have no authority to grant you a day or even an hour in Kyralia, Sonea. I have to take you back."

"I know, Dorrien. But I wouldn't be here if I didn't think this was our only chance."

"You know, I didn't believe Rothen when he told me. I still can't." He said as he looked over at Akkarin.

"Did he tell you, that he also knows that the Ichani are a real threat? That he joined us in the secret?"

Dorrien starred at her skeptically. Wanting to believe her, but more importantly, not wanting to believe that his father would have any complicit part in all this.

"It's true Dorrien. After I found out the truth about Akkarin. I asked him nearly everyday to let Rothen and Lorlen into the secret. And eventually he agreed."

"Lorlen knew?"

"Yes. The plan was, if Akkarin's secret got out, we would do everything in our power to protect Rothen and Lorlen. Akkarin would take all the blame. Leaving us behind in case the Ichani invaded."

"But... Black magic, Sonea. Black magic."

"It was worth the risk then, and it is still worth it now." She said sincerely, hoping he would understand.

"But it's evil." Dorrien countered.

"The early Guild didn't think so. And I don't think it is either. It's what the magician does with his magic that determines whether he is evil or not, Dorien. But having said that, I don't think the Guild should start using it again. I wouldn't want people like Regin wielding that kind of power."

"But you consider yourself worthy to wield it?" Dorrien pointed out.

"I don't know, I hope so." Came her honest answer.

Dorrien fell silent, taking a moment to collect his thoughts.

"You said you killed with black magic." He finally said.

"Yes I did. Do you believe I'd do something like that just for the sake of becoming stronger? Or do you think I had good reasons?"

"I don't know." Dorrien replied as he looked passed her at Akkarin.

"But you think Akkarin would kill for power, don't you?"

"Yes. He admitted to having killed many times before."

"And so have I."

Dorrien looked at her in shock. But Sonea's expression was solemn and sad.

"In the Slums. Dorrien, to take someone's life, whether it's with black magic or not, is not easy. And is a line I hope you never have to cross. ...I still see their faces at night. And I still think of how I could have done things differently. But in the end, it always come down to the same thing. It was either them or me. And if Akkarin hadn't killed, he'd still be a slave in Sachaka and the Guild would have been destroyed years ago." She said.

"If he speaks the truth."

"He does." Sonea replied, placing her hand on his arm, hoping he would see her sincerity.

A figure suddenly appeared out of the trees. Sonea shielded immediately around Dorrien and herself. But the shield crumbled, as a powerful forcestrike hit it, and both were thrown backwards by the force. Immediately Sonea was on her feet, and Akkarin was striking at Parika.

"Believe me now?!"

"He's an Ichani?" Dorrien asked, stunned.

"Yes, and Akkarin isn't strong enough to fight him. He needs us."

Together Dorrien and Sonea struck at the back of the Ichani's shield. Parika stopped and looked at Dorrien. When his eyes fell on Sonea, an evil smile formed on his lips.

_- Good. Now take the bait._ Sonea thought.

Parika turned away from Akkarin and started towards her. Sonea backed away, as she sent strikes after strikes. They didn't even slow him down. Flashes came from Dorrien, but had little effect in turning Parika's attention away from Sonea. Nor did Akkarin's efforts for that matter.

"A little closer. That's it, come and get me." Sonea breathed.

Dorrien moved away, but Parika paid him no attention. Parika's strikes grew stronger as he grew closer. Sonea continued to back away slowly. Suddenly, Dorrien stepped between her and the Ichani.

"Dorrien NO!" Sonea cried.

Parika sent a powerful strike at Dorrien, and his shield wavered. Sonea came to his side immediately and extended her shield. Dorrien grabbed her arm.

_- He's so strong!_

_- I know._

_- We have to get away._

_- No. I won't leave Akkarin here to die. Besides I have a plan._

_- A plan? But you're not strong enough._

_- Promise me, Dorrien. At the first chance you have, run._

_- I won't leave you here._

_- Trust me Dorrien. Now promise._

_- Alright._

The next strike Parika sent shattered her shield, throwing them back.

"Go!" Sonea yelled.

Reluctantly, Dorrien stood and ran into the woods. He didn't get far before he turned around and began sticking Parika with the last of his power. To his horror, Dorrien saw the Ichani' shield go over Sonea. Parika grabbed her arm, and smiling evilly he looked down at her. Sonea feigned horror, to the great pleasure of Parika. Sonea saw Akkarin strike the shield and their eyes met.

_- You better know what you're doing. _Akkarin's voice betraying his worry.

_- Trust me._

Turning her eyes to Parika she focused and entered his mind. And as Parika's eyes grew wide at the realisation he couldn't move, Sonea focused on his heart and stopped it.

Parika gave a half-scream and gasp, grabbing his chest he staggered back.

"Now!" She yelled at Akkarin.

Akkarin ran forward, took Parika's knife from his belt and slashed at his neck, placing his hand over the wound. Akkarin straitened as he let the empty body fall to the ground. An instant later he was at Sonea's side and took her tightly into his arms.

"That was too risky. You should have ran as soon as he appeared." Akkarin said, a tremor in his voice.

His hands shaking as he took her face to look at it.

"And let you face him alone? No, we do this together or not at all."

"And what about Dorrien?" Akkarin asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sonea had seen him approach from the corner of her eye and turned to him.

"He was supposed to run for it." She replied, an eyebrow rising.

"Sorry Sonea. But I couldn't just leave without you."

Sonea shook her head and smiled.

"What am I ever going to do with the two of you. Men..." Sonea said, rolling her eyes.

"So, what happened to the Ichani?" Dorrien asked.

"Entered his mind, took control, stopped his heart." Sonea said to Dorrien matter of factly.

A little too matter of factly she noted, and that bothered her. She frowned.

"I can't believe they fell for that. Again." She said turning to Akkarin.

Akkarin simply shrugged.

"I thought Parika wasn't supposed to enter Kyralia?" Sonea asked.

"Maybe he wanted revenge for the deaths of his slaves. Strong slaves are rare, and they do get angry if one gets killed or taken. I don't know why he'd bother though. It's been hours since we arrived, and we left the road. He must of known it would have been hard to find us."

"Unless..."

"The invasion has begun." Akkarin said, finishing her thought.

"Dorrien, we need to get to Calia." She said, looking at Dorrien.

"Alright. I believe you."

_- Lorlen!_

_- Makin?_

_- Strangers are attacking the Fort!_

"Let's get you some horses." Dorrien replied quickly.

* * *

**tbc...**


	24. Some sacrifices must be made

**THE HIGH LORD'S FAVORITE**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, nothing at all. If you recognise something from somewhere else, don't own that either. This is just for fun.

**Rating:****M**

_- italic _ mental communication

_italic _ flash backs

* * *

_SOME SACRIFICES MUST BE MADE_

Sonea had explained her plan to Dorrien as they got on their horses and rode towards Calia.

The battle at the Fort was raging, they could see the play by play through the mental communication. It was hard to watch, and so they soon blocked it out of their minds.

"Tell me again, if you knew they would cross through the Fort, why didn't you stay there?" Dorrien asked.

"Other than the fact that we didn't know how many Ichani there were going to be. The best way to defeat them is if we can ambush them, divide them." Sonea replied.

"And the Guild needed to know this for themselves." Akkarin somberly added.

"Magicians are dying!" Dorrien exclaimed.

"Trust me Dorrien. We know." Sonea's sobered look told Dorrien that the lives of those magicians weighed heavily on her conscience.

_- Balkan. The King wants you to come to the Palace._

_- I thought he might. I'm already on my way._

"Good. Now Lord Balkan will see the strategic value of Calia."

* * *

**tbc...**


	25. Oh, nothing

**THE HIGH LORD'S FAVORITE**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, nothing at all. If you recognise something from somewhere else, don't own that either. This is just for fun.

**Rating:****M**

_- italic _ mental communication

_italic _ flash backs

* * *

_OH, NOTHING_

"Wake up little Sonea."

At the sound of the familiar voice, Sonea slowly opened her eyes to find Dorrien watching her strangely. They had stopped to give the horses a rest, as well as to gather some food. Sonea soon noticed that Akkarin was missing and stiffened.

"Don't worry, he's gone to get us some food." Dorrien said.

"What's on your mind, Dorrien?" Sonea asked.

Dorrien looked away.

"I was just thinking, that I should have kidnapped you from the Guild while I had the chance."

A wave of guilt washed over Sonea.

"Dorrien... Aside from the fact that the Guild wouldn't of let you. I wouldn't of let you." She replied softly.

"No?"

"No. It took a lot to convince myself to stay in the first place. Hey, they kicked me out and I'm still going back." Sonea said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Do you... Do you think you would have been tempted?"

"A little. But I hardly knew you Dorrien. A few weeks isn't enough time to be sure about someone." She answered.

Dorrien's eyes flickered towards a figure approaching them. Following his gaze she saw Akkarin returning.

"And you're sure now?"

"Yes."

Dorrien nodded.

"Though it took a lot to convince _him_." Sonea regretted the comment as soon as she said it.

"Poor Akkarin! You're a formidable woman, Sonea. Remind me never to get on your bad side." Dorrien said as he began laughing.

"Don't get on my bad side."

The two began to laugh. Akkarin reached them, as they looked at him, they laughed even harder. Akkarin rose an eyebrow. Dorrien stood up and walked to the horses.

"And what was that all about?" Akkarin asked.

"Oh. Nothing."

He smiled and nodded.

"Nothing. Amazing subject that one. Produces such fascinating reactions in people."

Sonea stood up close to Akkarin and kissed him lightly.

"Yes, yes it does." She smiled and walked away.

* * *

**tbc...**


	26. Calia

**THE HIGH LORD'S FAVORITE**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, nothing at all. If you recognise something from somewhere else, don't own that either. This is just for fun.

**Rating:****M**

_- italic _ mental communication

_italic _ flash backs

* * *

_CALIA_

Calia, small town on the main road to Imardin. When they reached Calia, they found the village was being evacuated. Akkarin decided that it would be best if they hid just outside the village until all were gone. Once the village had been emptied, they entered and began familiarising themselves with the streets, buildings, everything. The strategy would be simple, mobility and speed. Strike from hidden places, force them to separate, take them one at a time.

"What if the Guild doesn't send any Warriors?" Dorrien asked.

"They will." Sonea replied.

Akkarin looked at her with the same unsure look that Dorrien held.

"They will." Sonea replied with finality in her voice.

Sonea resisted the urge to say 'I told you so' when Lord Yikmo and a contingent of twenty Warriors appeared. But all thoughts of smugness drained when she saw the other rider traveling with the Warriors.

"Rothen! You should not be here!" She exclaimed.

"Sonea! You're alive!"

Rothen quickly dismounted and ran to embrace her.

"Lord Yikmo, there is much we need to discuss." Akkarin said to the Warrior.

"Indeed. Why did you not respond when the Guild called you?"

"Because no one can know we are here if this is going to work." Sonea interjected.

* * *

Sonea explained her plan once more to Lord Yikmo, Rothen and the Warriors. Who all seemed rather impressed by it's relative simplicity.

"We should make blood gems for eachother. There are going to be times when we will be out of sight and need to be able to communicate privately." Akkarin finally said, turning to Sonea.

"Blood gems eh? You just want an excuse to look around in my head." Sonea said with a coy smile.

"You have in mine, it would only be fair." Akkarin said with that special half-smile that was only for her.

Akkarin brushed a strand of hair from her face. The Warriors in the room shifted nervously. They already felt uncomfortable in the presence of two black magicians. And this was compounded by seeing their cold and aloft former High Lord being tender and loving with his former 'favorite'. Akkarin and Sonea seemed to notice their discomfort, and returned their attention to the task at hand.

"We are going to need some glass and metal." Akkarin finally said.

After a few moments, a Warrior returned with two silver spoons that had been left behind by a family in a hurry to leave the village. But no one had found glass. Then it dawned on Sonea.

"The windows."

Akkarin smashed the nearest window with a strike. Bending down, he picked up two pieces and handed one to Sonea. The Warriors looking on with forbidden interest. But Akkarin waited until they all turned their backs. Together Akkarin and Sonea melted the glass pieces into tiny spheres. Akkarin took another sliver of glass and cut his palm. Sonea followed suit. Looking at her, Sonea took the invitation and entered his mind, where he showed her how to apply the magic and the blood to the hot glass.

When the gems had cooled, Akkarin focused on one of the spoons. It rose and hovered in the air, where it curled and twisted into two rings. Then the two gems dropped into the settings of the rings, and the claws closed over the gems. He then took the rings by the bands and turned to Sonea.

"With these rings, we will be able to see into eachother's minds. As you know it has some... disadvantages. For one, we will not be able to hide our thoughts from eachother. And sometimes, constantly hearing and knowing exactly how another person regards you can be an unpleasant experience. It can end friendships, turn love to resentment, and destroy self-regard. But, it can also deepen understanding. As you well know." He finished with a half-smile.

"I am telling you, all you want is an excuse to get into my head." She replied smiling.

"We shouldn't wear them any more than we must." He said as he handed her his ring.

Turn love to resentment? Akkarin had never _said_ he loved her. But he hadn't needed to, she had caught enough glimpses of his mind to know he did. She looked at the ring. There was another possibility. Maybe he was afraid she didn't love him. And the ring would reveal the truth. Certain things would need to be said before the battle began.

Sonea noticed that Akkarin had picked up another piece of the window.

"Lord Yikmo, it would also be useful if we were able to communicate privately as well."

Lord Yikmo had turned around, and looked uncertain, not too keen on having someone knowing his every thought. But nodded his agreement nonetheless, it had strategic value. And Akkarin made him a ring with his blood. Lord Yikmo seemed relieved that he had only made one. As tempting as knowing Akkarin's thoughts would be, there was dark knowledge in that mind. Lord Yikmo took the ring and placed it in his pocket, for now.

"There is much work that still needs to be done." Sonea said.

* * *

Part of the plan was to turn the small town into a maze, to more easily isolate the Ichani from eachother. As Sonea and Rothen began blocking their first street, she finally asked the question that she had been burning to ask.

"Rothen. What the hell are you doing here?"

"I wondered how long it would take for you to ask me. I was on my way to Sachaka actually."

"Sachaka? Why the hell would you want to go there?" She replied with horror.

"Gathering intelligence for the Guild." Rothen replied.

Sonea looked at him shocked.

"I was to enter Sachaka, and after a few days, return saying I had confirmed their existence. Provide the Guild with the information Akkarin had provided Lorlen and I before the Hearing. It was actually, Akkarin's idea."

"Akkarin's?" Sonea smiled, pleasantly surprised she had underestimated him.

Rothen looked at Sonea, remembering a conversation he had had with Raven, the spy, as they had made their way towards the South Pass.

_"I must ask you a question Rothen. It appears to me that your former novice's decision to join your former High Lord into exile may have something more to do than mere loyalty. Do you believe she may be in love with Akkarin?"_

Rothen had been horrified at the thought. Although he could not shake the suspicion that maybe... He had once spied Akkarin following Sonea with his gaze as she had left the room. But Akkarin was not immoral or dishonorable, and he knew Akkarin would never cross that line. And although Sonea's opinion of Akkarin had changed, he had never sensed anything inappropriate on her part. But without the constraints of the Guild... and Rothen had witnessed the tender moment between them earlier.

"Sonea... Do you love him?"

Sonea looked at Rothen.

"Yes."

Rothen placed his hands on her shoulders, with one hand he patted her neck and cheek, smiling and nodding, accepting her answer.

* * *

All was ready. All the traps had been laid. All were in position, and were enjoying the last few moments of peace and rest until the Ichani arrived.

Sonea looked over at Akkarin, taking in his appearance. She noticed that he was unusually calm. He turned to face her and smiled.

"Stop leering at me."

"Me? Leering?" She replied innocently.

His smiled widened, then faded as he placed his hand on her cheek.

"Sonea... If I don't..."

She put a finger on his lips.

"Shhh..." She pulled his head down and kissed him.

Akkarin pulled her close into the embrace. As the kiss ended, he did not let go of her. Holding her close.

"If I could send you far away, I would. But I know you would not go. Just... be careful. I watched the first woman I loved die. I could not survive if I lost you."

"I love you too."

Akkarin drew her into a deep kiss. All doubts vanishing.

He loved her.

She loved him.

* * *

**tbc...**


	27. It begins

**THE HIGH LORD'S FAVORITE**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, nothing at all. If you recognise something from somewhere else, don't own that either. This is just for fun.

**Rating:****M**

_- italic _ mental communication

_italic _ flash backs

* * *

_IT BEGINS_

"_The longer we can hide our true numbers, the better. Divide and conquer. They are magicians, the only threats they acknowledge are magical ones. This arrogance blinds them to all else. That's why they'll never see it coming."_

She had said. The plan could work as long as they all kept their wits about them.

Three carts trundled down the town's main road. Several men and women rode in each cart, the nine Ichani obvious in their splendid dress.

As per previously instructed by Lord Balkan, Lord Yikmo was to share the images of the first few moments of the ambush.

The horses pulling the first cart halted, and their driver slowly turned to face in the direction of Lord Yikmo. Kariko handed the reins to a man sitting beside him, and jumped down.

"Come out, come out, Guild magician." Kariko called.

A strike flashed from the window of a nearby house on the opposite side of the road. Followed, shortly, by another from behind. Kariko turned full circle, surveying the houses and road. Then looked at his companions.

"Seems we have ourselves a few lingering Guild magicians. Who wants to hunt?" He said.

Four of the Ichani jumped down from the carts. They separated and started down the road. The images stopped.

* * *

Luckily for them the town was large, and most of the houses were built close together. Blocking alleys to turn the town into a maize had been fairly easy, as well as adding strategically placed 'clutter'.

One of the Ichani moved further away from the others, and so it was decided he would be the first. The Warriors moved into positions. One Warrior would draw the Ichani down the alley, where two Warriors would be hiding. Hidden behind a fake wall, the two Warriors held long metal poles with sharpened points to the wall, ready to skewer the Ichani at the agreed signal. The plan relied on Sonea's assumption that he would be arrogant and lazy. The Warrior would act as though out of energy, leading the Ichani to believe he could easily kill him. The Ichani's overconfidence would lead him to not bother shielding, believing that the walls would provide enough protection. But just in case, Akkarin and Sonea were also hiding in the alley.

The Warrior struck at the Ichani. Each strike deliberately weaker than the last. It did not take much encouragement to get the Ichani to follow. The Warrior dashed down the alley. The other two Warriors, at the ready. The Ichani strode into the narrow alley towards the Warrior. Who had stopped, as an invisible barrier blocked him from going further.

When the Ichani stepped by the hidden Warriors.

"Please! I'm spent." The Warrior cried.

At that moment, the spears burst through the wall and sank deep into the Ichani's body. He yelled in surprise and pain before falling to the ground. Akkarin and Sonea jumped out of their hiding space. Taking the Ichani's knife, Akkarin slashed his back, and placing a hand on the wound, draining the remainder of his energy. The Warriors looked away, disturbed.

"One down." Sonea said.

"No. Two down." Akkarin replied.

Sonea and the Warriors looked at him questionably.

"Yikmo's Warriors managed to ambush and overpower another. His spent body lies under a collapsed wall on the other side of Calia." He replied.

"Huh. What do you know." Sonea said, impressed.

* * *

"_Sweet bloodweed. Almost undetectable in wine or sweet dishes. It works quickly, so be ready." Sonea had explained, as she prepared the poison._

"_How do you know so much about poisons?" Lord Yikmo had asked._

"_Poisons. No, only this one. I... emm... looked into it after I moved into the High Lord's Residence." She had replied, blushing and shying away from Akkarin's gaze._

_Akkarin's eyebrows rising in shock._

"_But fortunately for you, your wine palette is far too developed. That, and I would never have been able to slip it into your food without Takan noticing." Sonea had explained to Akkarin, only glancing up and smirking._

"_Lucky me." Akkarin had answered, while Lord Yikmo had laughed._

"_Indeed." Sonea had replied, stepping closer to Akkarin and tapping his nose lightly._

The dining room had been dressed to resemble a meal that had been left hastily. A half-eaten meal laid cold on fine plates, both the opened and unopened wine bottles, as well as the wine glasses, had been laced with the sweet bloodweed.

Akkarin and Sonea ran into the room, and took their hiding places. And now, they only needed to wait for the Warrior, who was lucky enough to be bait, to enter the room. They did not have to wait long at all. From her hiding place in the kitchen, Sonea peered through the keyhole, as she heard the main door flung open. The Warrior leapt inside, turning around he shut the door behind him. Dashing around the table, he ran to the servant's door, where Akkarin was waiting. Grasping the handle, he waited.

The main door swung open, and the Warrior pretended the door was locked. The Ichani man entered the dining room, looked at the Warrior, then at the table. The Warrior pressed himself against the door. As the Ichani moved around the table, the Warrior mirrored his movement, keeping the table between them. The Warrior looked at the Ichani defiantly, making the Ichani chuckle. Reaching out, he took one of the glasses and took a sip. Grimacing, he threw the glass, shattering it against the wall.

_- That's not enough_. Sonea thought.

But the Ichani got the idea, and went for something fresher. Grabbing one of the bottles of wine, the cork slowly wriggled out and fell to the floor. He lifted the bottle to his lips and gulped several mouthfuls.

_- Now that is more than enough._ Sonea thought.

Putting the bottle down, the Ichani returned his attention to the Warrior. The Warrior suddenly staggered forward, as if struck from behind, and landed sprawled on the table. As the Ichani moved to grab his neck, the 'exhausted' Warrior raised a shield. Making the Ichani frown.

"You only delay the inevitable, Guild." The Ichani sneered, sending a powerful strike at the Warrior's shield.

The shield collapsed immediately under the strike. But as the Ichani stepped forward to finish him off, he staggered backwards. As the Ichani clutched his stomach, the Warrior got up and ran through the main door.

_- Kariko!_

_- Rikacha?_

_- I have... I have been poisoned!_

Rikacha doubled over, as he vomited blood. Akkarin silently opened the door and stepped toward him. Taking his shirt off, he quickly wrapped it around the Ichani's head. Rikacha tried to pull it off, but was growing weaker with every passing moment.

-_ Sonea. I need you to hold this._

Hurrying to his side, Sonea held the shirt tightly. Akkarin pulled out the knife he had taken from Vikara, the first Ichani they had killed today, and cut Rikacha's arm. He then put his hand over the wound. As Akkarin released him, Sonea unwrapped the shirt.

"We won't be able to use this trick again." Akkarin frowned.

"Don't worry. I have quite a list in my head. Compliments of the Slums, and Regin." Sonea replied.

"Regin?" Akkarin raised an eyebrow.

Sonea handed Akkarin his shirt, as he took it, she continued to hang on to it.

"I'm not opposed to stealing other people's ideas, especially useful ones."

"Little thief." Akkarin said smiling, brushing her cheek lightly.

"The best." She replied, returning his smile.

"I was out of my mind to ever make you my enemy."

"Well, we all make mistakes." Sonea leaned in and kissed him lightly, letting go of his shirt.

Standing up she moved to the door.

"Onto number four?" She asked.

Akkarin stood up, putting his shirt on, he followed Sonea out of the house.

* * *

_- Akkarin._

_- Yikmo?_

_- Two more Ichani, a woman and a man, have left the carts. Kariko has ordered them to find out what is holding the others up. Also, you will be pleased to hear, that they believe Rikacha's stupidity in eating our food is what killed him._

_- Excellent. _

_- Some of my Warriors have exhausted themselves, they are now our eyes. They remain on the roof tops, away from the Ichani._

_- Good. Where is the nearest Ichani?_

Lord Yikmo's Warrior were rotating as they baited the Ichani away from eachother. Assuring that those that still had power did not used all their power at once. The Warriors' instructions were clear: under no circumstances get captured, if you feel your attack will not work, hide and evade. And luckily for the Warriors, Sonea had included escape routes, and 'safe places' in the design of her maze.

_- Akkarin! Some of my Warriors cannot escape, they've been backed into a dead end._

_- Where?_

Akkarin and Sonea ran down the maze of streets towards the magical battle. As they neared the corner they slowed. Quickly peering around the corner, Sonea looked back at Akkarin.

"No time for anything fancy." She said.

"Let's go."

Together they rounded the corner, striking at the Ichani in unison. The Ichani immediately dropped his attack on the Warriors, and turned around. The Ichani's shock flashed only for a moment on his face, before his mouth curled into an evil smile.

"Akkarin, what a surprise." He said.

"Inijaka, a little far away from home aren't we?" Akkarin replied.

"I'm in the market for a new home, I like your lands, I think i'll stay." Inijaka sneered.

-_ Kariko. Look who I've found._

_- Ah, Akkarin, and his apprentice. Good, good. Keep them busy we are on our way._

Inijaka sent a fury of strikes directly at Akkarin, completely ignoring Sonea. Sonea concentrated on holding their shield, as Akkarin retaliated. Behind the Ichani, the Warriors were climbing the wall up to the roof.

_- Akkarin. The remaining four Ichani have left the carts and are headed in your direction._

_- Thank you._

Sonea looked at Akkarin.

- _We can't face them all here, it's too restricted. And by the time we finish him, they will here._ She said.

- _Suggestions? _ Akkarin asked.

_- Actually, since he's already staring at you..._ Sonea began to suggest.

_- Is that even possible?_

_- There is only one way to know. You're going to have to shield though._

_- I gathered._

_- Just, don't loose eye contact._

Akkarin looked over at her 'really?' written in his eyes. He took over shielding, and minimized the strength of his strikes. Sonea closed her eyes and concentrated on the part of her mind that was connected to Akkarin, opening it completely. The connection through the blood gem was so clear, it was as though she was Akkarin. She felt what he felt, and saw what he saw. Taking a moment to adjust to this out of body experience, she they focused on Inijaka. And through Akkarin's eyes, she locked gaze with the Ichani. Extending her will, he entered Inijaka's mind.

The Ichani's expression grew to panic as he realised he could not move.

_- Kariko, Akkarin has learned his apprentice's trick!_

Sonea focused on cutting Inijaka from his power. The Ichani's shield suddenly collapsed.

_- Now!_ She told Akkarin.

Akkarin unleashed a powerful strike. As it hit the Ichani, he was thrown back into the wall. Sonea grabbed her head and winced at the violent loss of the connection, suddenly disoriented and nauseated. Akkarin grabbed her shoulder.

"I'm fine, finish him." She told him.

Akkarin sent another strike before Inijaka could recover from the previous one. He quickly closed the distance between them. Taking his knife out, he cut Inijaka's arm, and drained his remaining energy.

Sonea walked up to Akkarin and the dead Ichani.

"Well that was different."

"Sonea..." Akkarin said, standing up and placing a hand on her arm. Concern set in his features.

Sonea and Akkarin suddenly turned their heads towards the alley. Footsteps echoed.

"There here." Sonea said.

Akkarin held onto Sonea.

"Shield." He said as he began to levitate them. Following the same path the Warriors had used to escape.

Just as they reached the roof, a powerful strike hit Sonea's shield. Touching down on the roof, they quickly ran, levitating from roof to roof to more quickly put distance between them and the Ichani. Luckily for them, the Ichani did not pursue.

* * *

- _Akkarin, most of the Warriors are out of power, and the Ichani are regrouping._

_- Have those that still have power gather by the whore house, Sonea and I will meet them there. The others should retreat to the rendez-vous point. Yikmo, it is time to destroy the carts and the slaves._

_- I understand._

Akkarin turned to Sonea.

"Few Warriors have power left."

"I know, I heard. Let's hurry." Sonea replied.

Akkarin and Sonea ran down the maze of the city street. Suddenly Sonea grabbed Akkarin's arm and slammed him into the wall. Bringing her hand over his mouth to muffle his surprised gasp. Carefully, Sonea peered around the corner.

_- Avala._

Akkarin edged towards the corner, and peered around it.

-_ She's coming this way._

_- We have no traps in this street._

_- But we have hiding places. If we can get her between us..._

_- I get it, let's go._ She said cutting him off.

Akkarin moved to hide in the nearest hiding place, behind a false wall. Sonea ran down the street, pass Akkarin's hiding place, and waited. She needed to let Avala believe she'd 'found' her.

Sonea felt Avala approaching, and a few moments later, the Ichani rounded the corner. Sonea gasped and feigned horror. Avala startled a little, then smiled.

"So it's you."

"So it's me." Sonea replied, standing straighter.

"Kariko will be pleased."

"Need to catch me first."

Sonea turned to run, purpesfully getting her foot caught in the hem of her dress, making her fall to her hands and knees. Avala's laughter echoed in the street. Sonea struggled to standup, as a hand grabbed her arm, pulling her around to face the Ichani.

Sonea locked gaze with Avala, and entered her mind. To Sonea's displeased surprise, the Ichani was able to fight her, and she was fighting her hard. Although Sonea would probably eventually win the battle of wills. The longer they stayed in the open, the greater the chance Kariko and the others would find them.

_- Kariko!_

Sonea frowned, annoyed that Avala had managed to call out. She sensed a presence in Avala's mind grow, as she heard Kariko's voice.

_- Akkarin's apprentice. He must be close by. Don't kill her, bring her. And stop looking at her, she will enter your mind._

But Avala could not respond, Sonea having managed to stop her. Kariko seemed to grow aware of Avala's distress, as she was losing the battle.

Suddenly, Avala slammed into the wall, struck by a forcestrike. Sonea felt disoriented and nauseated due to the sudden loss of the mental connection. As she slowly recovered, Sonea saw Akkarin attacking the Ichani with relentless savagery. Avala glanced back at Sonea, and she saw something she did not expect in the Ichani's eyes, fear. Sonea threw a barrage of strikes of her own. Within a few moments, Avala's shield abruptly collapsed, her strength gone. Akkarin's next strike threw her violently over Sonea's head and down the street. As the Ichani hit the ground, there was a familiar sound of bones snapping. Avala laid motionless, her body twisted unnaturally.

"I was winning!" Sonea exclaimed, glarring at Akkarin.

"You were taking too long." He replied, his gaze leveled.

"And now you've spent far too much energy _'saving'_ me." Sonea replied, aggravated.

Akkarin extended a hand, helping her up to her feet.

"Come, we must find Yikmo. We don't have much time." Akkarin said sharply.

* * *

By the time Akkarin and Sonea arrived, seven Warriors were waiting for them.

"I hate to do this, but we need your remaining power. Once you have given it, retreat to Imardin."

Not surprisingly, the Warriors did so without hesitation.

"Lord Yikmo, you and your Warriors retreat to Imardin_."_

"What about you?"

"Oh trust me we won't be far behind." Sonea said.

There were only four Ichani left. While they had been away from their carts, Rothen and Yikmo had destroyed them. And with them their slaves. The remaining Ichani were retreating from the streets back to the center of the village, regrouping.

Akkarin and Sonea would strike at the Ichani with all their remaining power. Yikmo would wait at the edge of the village with horses. They would ride into the nearby wilderness. Keeping an eye on the movements of the remaining Ichani, gaging their next move, then formulate a new plan in response.

But suddenly an explosion came from the otherside of the village.

"What was that?" Sonea asked.

"My Warriors have killed a straggler." Said an oh so familiar voice

"Lord Balkan!" Akkarin said, not bothering to hide his surprise.

"There are three Ichani left. I suppose you should get to it."

Lord Balkan held out his hand for Akkarin to take. Akkarin took it, understanding.

"A strange feeling. My Warriors will keep the Ichani from leaving Calia. These men have volunteered to give you both their power."

"Then let us not waste any time." Akkarin replied.

* * *

**tbc...**


	28. The last stand

**THE HIGH LORD'S FAVORITE**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, nothing at all. If you recognise something from somewhere else, don't own that either. This is just for fun.

**Rating:****M**

_- italic _ mental communication

_italic _ flash backs

* * *

_THE LAST STAND_

Akkarin and Sonea found Kariko and the other two Ichani forcestriking the Warrior line. With a side glance, Sonea and Akkarin forcestriked from behind.

Kariko and the Ichani immediately turned around.

"Akkarin!" Kariko called out.

"Kariko." Akkarin replied, as he and Sonea stepped closer.

Behind them, another row of Warriors placed themselves, along with the other Warriors, to form a loose circle surrounding Akkarin, Sonea, and the Ichani.

"Ah. And you brought your little apprentice. Do you intend to trade her for your life?"

As Kariko stared maliciously at Sonea, she simply rose an eyebrow, unimpressed.

"I might consider taking her. I never liked my brother's taste in slaves, but he did show me that Guild magicians can be surprisingly entertaining."

Akkarin had to smile a little. If Kariko thought Sonea would submit to him, he would be in for a big surprise.

"Dakova was a fool for keeping me. But then he was always making stupid mistakes. It is hard to understand how a man with such power could have so little grasp of politics or strategy, but I guess that is why he was Ichani, and why he kept me." Akkarin replied calmly.

"And you? If you are such a master of strategy, why are you here? You must know you cannot win?" Kariko frowned.

"Can't we? Look around you Kariko. Where are all your allies?" Akkarin said, raising an eyebrow.

"Dead, I suppose. And you killed them."

"Some."

"You must be worn out, then. This is perfect. I will avenge my brother's death, and then there will be no one left to stop me from conquering your City. And Sachaka will finally have revenge for what your Guild did to our land." Kariko said.

Kariko lifted a hand, and the other Ichani followed suit. Powerful strikes battered their shield. Akkarin and Sonea sent a barrage of their own. The air hummed with power.

"Do not look them strait in the eyes, they may enter your mind." Kariko warned his companions.

Sonea frowned. Akkarin continued to strike only at Kariko, making him frown. Looking over at his companion, the other Ichani stepped closer, leaving only a small gap between their shields.

- _Strike Kariko from beneath. _Akkarin said.

Sonea sent heatstrikes through the earth, as Akkarin sent more curving down on Kariko from above. The other Ichani shifted their shields to meet Akkarin's strikes, just as the ground began to steam beneath Kariko's feet. Noticing this, the Ichani increased their attack.

Akkarin and Sonea continued to strike at Kariko from all directions. The Ichani leader appeared to have resigned himself to being the target, and concentrated on shielding. Letting the other two attack.

It seemed as though they would stand and blast eachother until one side finally weakened. But then the ground shifted violently beneath Sonea. Immediately she levitated both of them, looking down, she saw a black hole forming.

_- Hold the shield._ Akkarin told her.

Sonea focused on levitating them and holding the shielding, while Akkarin continued to attack. She moved them back, but the shifting ground followed them. The Ichani were moving forward, this forced the line of Warriors to move with the magicians in order to keep their circle from breaking.

Akkarin glanced at a Warrior. And suddenly strikes began to randomly hit the Ichani from the Warrior line. Kariko sent a blast of energy towards the Warrior line. But their shield held.

The Ichani returned their attention to Akkarin and Sonea, resuming their assault with greater ferocity. Ignoring the weakening Warriors' strikes.

Akkarin threw a rain of strikes at Kariko. Testing his shield. Kariko retaliated with a powerful blasts. Akkarin changed his attack to a net of heatstrikes, curving it around to hit Kariko from all sides.

Trying to hold a constant shield was requiring a lot of energy. The thought of Regin suddenly popped in Sonea's mind. In the Challenge, he had saved his strength by shielding only when a strike hit. But she also remembered how she had defeated him. But maybe if she moved closer to the Warrior line. They could protect their backs.

Sonea levitated them closer to the Warriors. Glancing back, she locked gaze with a few Warriors. Understanding registered on their faces. Sonea focused her will and refined her shield. Leaving it weaker behind and above. She watched the Ichani closely, always trying to enter their mind, but ready to react if strikes should change courses.

_- When I say so... wait... _Akkarin began to say.

_- They are weakening._ Sonea finished.

Although Kariko stood straight and smiling. Still avoiding direct eye contact. The rest of the Ichani looked no less confident. But their strikes had weakened.

Sonea and Akkarin took a step forward, then another. Kariko's face darkened. Akkarin and Sonea sent strikes at the Ichani. And as they backed away, the strikes from the Warrior line ceased, as they focused on shielding. Assuring the Ichani had no escape.

As Sonea and Akkarin closed the distance between them and the Ichani, something suddenly sliced up the side of Sonea's calf. She knew immediately that her calf was deeply cut, stumbling forward she heard Akkarin's deafening gasp. Akkarin grasped her arm, his full weight dragging Sonea to the ground. Landing on her knees, she supported Akkarin, preventing him from falling over. His face was white and twisted with pain. Bright red staining his hand, which wrapped around the glittering handle of a Sachakan knife.

The knife was buried to the hilt in his chess.

"Akkarin!"

With Sonea's gentle direction, he rolled onto his back. She leaned over him, trying to pry his fingers from around the handle, so she could begin Healing him. Akkarin grabbed her wrists, stopping her.

"Not yet." Akkarin said, hissing in pain.

Sonea tried to pull out of his grasp, but his grip was strong.

Laughter, cruel and humourless, cut through the silence that had fallen.

"So _that's_ where I left my knife. How good of you to find it for me." Kariko mocked.

Sonea berated herself. She should have seen this coming. It was a trick _she_ had thought of as the earth had begun shifting. And a trick she had similarly used before. Kariko had dropped the blade into the disturbed earth. And as their shield had passed over it, he had sent the knife upward.

"Sonea..."

"I'll Heal you."

"No, take care of the Ichani first. _Then_ Heal me. ...You can end this now." He said, his voice strained from the pain, but nonetheless firm.

Sonea bent down and gently kissed him. Nodding and holding back tears, she looked up.

The Ichani had not moved, too busy taking care of the Warriors. A few moments after Akkarin had rolled onto his back, the Warriors had unleashed a barrage of strikes on the Ichani.

Akkarin pulled Sonea's attention back to him, looking at her, his eyes full of love and confidence.

Sonea felt Akkarin giving her his power, as she realised just how much he was giving. She stopped him, and even sent some back to him in the form of Healing. Before he could do anything to return the energy. Sonea stood up and away from Akkarin.

Sonea struck at Kariko's allies first. For a moment, their shields held, then they collapsed under the intense heatstrike, burning through their bodies.

There was only Kariko left now. Sonea felt her shield waver, it would soon collapse, one more strike and it would. She reached deep into her power and into herself. Raising her arms she produced the most powerful heat strike she had ever mustered. As the heatstrike was ending, Sonea poured what was left of her shield into it. The wave broke through Kariko's shield and swept through him, vaporising him instantly.

Barely able to move and extremely weak, Akkarin had managed to turn his head to watch Kariko die. Sonea had done it. An audible silence fell on Calia, as the remainder of the heatstrike dissipated. Then Akkarin and the other magicians heard the most horrifying sound. A loud thump, as Sonea collapsed to the ground, and the sound of a breath escaping her lungs. Akkarin's heart shattered, as he was filled with fear. Turning his head he saw Sonea close her eyes. She lay only a few steps away. Akkarin tried to muster his remaining strength as he reached for Sonea with his hand. If he could just reach her...

"Sonea...? Sonea...? Sonea..."

Akkarin heard footsteps running towards them. Dorrien slid to Sonea's side and immediately put his hands on her and began Healing her. Warriors that still had energy bent down beside Akkarin and began Healing him.

"Sonea?... Sonea?..." Akkarin called, fear and desperation rising in his voice.

Dorrien looked up at Akkarin, and the look in the Healer's eyes stopped his heart. Akkarin was weak, and despite the Healing flowing through his body, he could not push back the growing darkness tugging at his mind, and he lost consciousness.

* * *

**tbc...**


	29. Sonea

**THE HIGH LORD'S FAVORITE**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, nothing at all. If you recognise something from somewhere else, don't own that either. This is just for fun.

**Rating:****M**

_- italic _ mental communication

_italic _ flash backs

* * *

_SONEA_

"SONEA!" Akkarin screamed as he woke and sat up.

Akkarin found himself in a bed in the Healer Quarters. Lorlen sitting in a chair by his side. Frantically he searched for Sonea, he relaxed slightly when he saw her lying in the bed next to his. Dorrien and Rothen watching over her. Painfully he tried to get out of bed.

"Slowly Akkarin, you've been through alot." Lorlen said, as he tried to keep his friend lying down.

But Akkarin just pushed through, only to fall to the ground. Scrambling to his knees he reached Sonea's side. Taking her hand in his, while with the other, stroking her hair. Tears threatening. Feeling the warmth in her skin, his worst fear dissipated. She was still alive. But something was wrong. She felt wrong. Desperate eyes, filled with questions and held back fears, meet Dorrien's. Dorrien was taken aback by the uncharacteristic emotions on the former High Lord's face.

"She drained _all_ her power to defeat the last Ichani. She should be dead. But somehow she's not." Dorrien finally said, his voice small.

"It is as though she is merely a shell. Devoid of a soul."

Akkarin looked up at the familiar voice of Lady Vinara.

"I don't understand? What are you saying?"

"Sonea is dead in all but body. " She answered him sadly.

"No. She's a fighter, a survivor. You're wrong. She's still in there. She has to be..." Akkarin said.

Akkarin searched Dorrien and Rothen's faces, but they only averted their eyes sadly.

"The Healers believe it may be her body's attempt to protect the child" Rothen said.

"Child?" Akkarin looked up confused.

"Sonea is a few days pregnant."

Akkarin felt a mix of emotion, joy and sadness, as the realisation he would be a father sunk in. How had it happened? He had thought that she had... But how would she know, she had been so unpopular, no one would have thought of taking her aside to teach her.

"Lady Vinara entered Sonea's mind, and found only a void." Lorlen said.

Hope filled Akkarin, the others looked at him questionably.

"Of course she would. Sonea found a way to burry everything deep inside her, so if I tried to read her surface thoughts I would find nothing."

"This is different Akkarin. I searched and pushed at the darkness, and there was nothing." Lady Vinara said.

"I see that nothing we say will convince you. If you must see for yourself. Then do so, old friend." Lorlen said placing a hand on his shoulder.

Closing his eyes Akkarin pushed into her mind. And a wave of relief flooded him as he found himself automatically visualised. This meant there was some part of Sonea who still knew how to keep her defenses up. All he needed to do was find that part. Without Sonea guiding him through the void, Akkarin didn't have the faintest idea where to start or, what to do. He decided to push at the darkness of the void. He pushed and pushed and pushed until it seem to hit something and would go no further. With a final push, the darkness of the void shattered like a mirror. Although he was still surrounded by darkness, emotions and indescribable thoughts were flowing by him from all directions, like currents in an ocean. And, and someone was crying. A child. Following the sound, Akkarin found that the currents of emotions and thoughts were strengthening, growing into a storm. Trying to cut through the storm became harder and harder, as he tried to get to the source of the cry. He suddenly found himself unable to move any further, as though a wall stood between him and the crying child. But with a push of will, he found himself on the otherside, where all was calm. In this quiet part of Sonea, with the storm raging around him, Akkarin found a small girl. Akkarin couldn't explain what he saw, the child he knew was Sonea. But this visualisation was different somehow. The child looked up at him and his heart broke to see such pain and fear in those eyes. He realised then, that this was Sonea's soul and power, having joined together, taking the form of a child Sonea to survive. Akkarin bent down before the child and held out his hand for her to take.

_- Let's take you home._

The child hesitated a moment, then took his hand. Akkarin picked her up in his arms and took her from this deep place. As he made his way back to her consciousness, the darkness was pushed away. Memories, emotions, and thoughts retaking their rightful places in her mind. As they reached the void, the child suddenly disappeared from his arms in a great light. When the light faded, Sonea stood before him. But she too seemed different, she glowed of her power.

_- Sonea..._

_- Akkarin... _ She placed a hand on his cheek.

And a thought passed through him. And he understood. In magicians, their power was their body, it flowed through every limb and bone and vein within them. But all magicians needed to control their power or it would overtake them, she no longer needed. Her power was now her body _and_ soul.

_- How? _Akkarin asked.

_- Does it matter?_

Sonea kissed him. No it didn't matter, it didn't matter at all. Akkarin melted into the kiss, and felt a oneness he had never felt with anyone else before, on a level he did not know was even possible.

Akkarin opened his eyes, and looked down at Sonea's face lovingly. Stroking her hair gently. She stirred slightly, and opened her eyes, meeting his eyes she smiled.

"What took you so long?..."

Closing them again she fell into sleep. Akkarin moved from his position on the floor to sit by her side. The magicians looked at him in shock, they could now sense a change in Sonea.

"How did you?" Lady Vinara asked.

"I am not entirely sure, to be honest."

"More importantly, how did she?" Dorrien asked.

"I haven't the faintest idea, but it doesn't matter." Akkarin replied.

* * *

**tbc...**


	30. New dawn

**THE HIGH LORD'S FAVORITE**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, nothing at all. If you recognise something from somewhere else, don't own that either. This is just for fun.

**Rating:****M**

_- italic _ mental communication

_italic _ flash backs

* * *

_NEW DAWN_

Akkarin spied the Warrior from the corner of his eye.

"White?"

"Not my idea." High Lord Balkan answered.

"Sonea and I will leave once she is well enough." Akkarin said, returning his gaze to Sonea's sleeping form.

"About that Akkarin."

Lord Balkan made a gesture to have Akkarin follow him. Akkarin looked to Sonea uncertainly, but stood nonetheless, following Balkan to a window.

"The Guild and the King have decided to offer you to stay. There would be some conditions of course." Balkan started.

"Of course."

"For one, there is the matter of Sonea's guardianship."

Looking at her, Akkarin saw her wake as she heard someone approach her bed. Akkarin frowned as he recognised who it was.

"But I am her..." Akkarin began to say as he returned his attention to the High Lord, stopping himself mid sentence.

_Not anymore. ... We are black magicians. They are not likely to let either of us be in a position to impress upon young impressionable minds._ Sonea's words played in his mind.

"If you are asking for my permission for her to remain the High Lord's favorite..."

"No, besides she would now hardly need the High Lord's influence over her teachers and peers." Lord Balkan chuckled. "The Higher Magicians, and I agree, believe Sonea's guardian should be someone she is more likely to listen too. I think Lorlen or Rothen would be good candidates, I would like your opinion."

"Two good choices. Lorlen has the power, however Sonea is more likely to listen to Rothen. But to be honest, I do not believe it will make much of a difference who her guardian is. Sonea doesn't even listen to me, even when she was my novice."

Balkan smirked. Grateful that Sonea was on _their_ side.

"So Rothen?"

"Safest bet." Akkarin answered.

"Good. Also, as you probably have already surmised, the Guild cannot allow you to hold any position of influence, nor let you teach novices. As well the King and the Guild would need you to swear an oath never to leave Imardin without consent from the King or Higher Magicians. And the colour of your robes would remain black."

"Sensible requests." Akkarin nodded.

"Do you agree to them then?"

"I do."

"Good. The Guild will be building a Black Magician Residence for you and Sonea. In the meantime, quarters have been arranged for you in the Magicians Quarters, while Sonea will return to the Novice Quarters. Your belongings will be moved to them today."

"Must Sonea return to the Novice Quarters?"

"Akkarin. You know as well as I, that no unmarried Magicians should reside together in the Magician Quarters. Besides it will only be temporary. I will leave you know to think of what you may wish to do with your future at the Guild."

Akkarin looked over at Sonea. _Hopefully they'll let me open a hospital in the Slums though, so I can help people. You could join me._

-_ If I didn't know any better I would think that this was all part of your plan._

"Actually High Lord. I was thinking of taking up the Healing arts."

"Healing arts?"

"Yes. So I may assist Sonea with the hospital she wishes to build in the Slums."

"Very well."

High Lord Balkan agreed and began to walk away from the window and back towards Sonea's bed.

* * *

Sonea opened her eyes at the sound of footsteps approaching her bed. She hadn't expected to see him. Glancing around she saw Akkarin and, High Lord Balkan speaking by a window at the far end of the room. Turning her eyes to her visitor, she slowly sat up. He seemed rather uncomfortable at being here.

"What can I do for you Regin?" Sonea asked flatly.

"Everyone's given you a hard time, Lord Fergun, me and the novices, and the whole Guild when they found out you'd learned black magic. But you still came back. You were still willing to risk your life to save us. If I'd known what was going on, I wouldn't have been so rough on you that first year. The least I can do is make it up to you." Regin said in one long breath.

So this was an apology. Make it up to her? Sonea couldn't think of anything he could possibly do for her or what she could possibly want from him. She didn't know how to answer to his apology, luckily she didn't have to as he handed her a letter with a Royal seal.

"From the Princess."

Sonea took the letter and opened it. Looking up, wondering why Regin was still there.

"I've been asked to return an answer." He replied, shifting on his feet.

"Oh."

* * *

Akkarin watched as Sonea read the letter, then muttered something to Regin. Regin bowed slightly, before he turned and walked away. Akkarin and Lord Balkan reached her bedside.

"What was that all about?"

"I'm not entirely certain. I think Regin just apologised." She replied, a confused frown on her face.

"Well, I will leave the two of you alone, there is much you two need to discuss."

"High Lord, may I ask a question?" Sonea asked as Balkan turned around.

"By all means."

"It is about the Purges..."

"Already taken care of. It would appear that the Princess, along with the support of House Paren, have already asked the King to stop the yearly practice." Balkan answered

"House Paren?" Akkarin said, raising a surprised eyebrow.

"Indeed." Balkan replied, his tone denoting that he too had been surprised at the news.

* * *

**tbc...**


	31. Come live with me

**THE HIGH LORD'S FAVORITE**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, nothing at all. If you recognise something from somewhere else, don't own that either. This is just for fun.

**Rating:****M**

_- italic _ mental communication

_italic _ flash backs

* * *

_COME LIVE WITH ME_

Sonea took Akkarin down the streets of the Northside. Arriving at a shabby looking door. Sonea knocked, and as the door opened, she pulled her hood back.

"Sonea!" Rannel exclaimed.

"Rannel!"

"Come in, come in." Rannel said as he moved out of the way to let them in.

Sonea and Akkarin entered into a simple kitchen.

"Sona!" A little Kerrel exclaimed as he jumped into Sonea's arms.

"Kerrel! Look at you, you've grown so much." She said, picking the little boy up.

As Sonea held Kerrel in her arms, Rannel suddenly became very interested in Sonea's companion.

"And who might you be?" He asked, weariness in his eyes..

"Rannel, this is Akkarin."

"The former High Lord Akkarin?" Jonna said as she entered the room with a sleeping Hania in her arms.

Jonna embraced Sonea, as she put Kerrel down.

"The same." Akkarin replied.

"I have a bone to pick with you son. What's in your mind? Getting Sonea in all that rub?" Rannel said, shaking an angry finger at the magician.

"Rannel, dear. You know very well that Sonea doesn't need anyones help to get into some rub." Jonna interjected.

"Jonna!" Sonea exclaimed, giving her a meaningful look.

"Well it's true. I remember when you were young. Got into all sorts of trouble this one. Kept me up all night worried." She continued to say to Akkarin.

Akkarin smiled, somehow not at all surprised.

"In all fairness, even when I wasn't looking for trouble, it found me. A prime example right here." Sonea said as she turned to Akkarin, who raised an eyebrow.

"Well if I had not gotten you into trouble, we would not be here." He replied, giving her his loving half-smile. A half-smile that was only for her.

Jonna noticed the look and smile, and looked carefully at Sonea. Making her blush a deep red.

"I knew it!" She exclaimed.

"You know what?" Rannel asked, clueless to what was going on.

"Rannel..." Sonea said, as she moved closer to Akkarin, putting an arm around his waist, as he placed his around her shoulders.

"Oh." He said, realisation hitting him.

Kerrel came up to Akkarin and tugged on his cloak.

"You goin' to be Sona's hu'band?"

"Kerrel." Jonna said sternly.

Akkarin bent down and looked at the child, and smiled.

"I would very much like to. Would it be alright with you?"

Kerrel looked at Akkarin carefully, trying his best to look serious. Then jumped into his arms and giggled.

"I'd say he approves. And so do I." Rannel said.

But he took a step closer to Akkarin.

"But you better keep her out of any rub, or else." He added, his finger raised.

Rannel's threat was amusing, but Akkarin took it seriously.

"If I had my way, I would have her stay at the Guild, where it is safe. But I doubt she would ever listen to me."

"No, that she wouldn't. Better to ask for forgiveness, than permission, eh?" Rannel said with a hearty laugh.

"But why do I have a feeling there is more to this visit than this news?" Jonna asked Sonea, starring at her intently.

"Because there is. Jonna, Rannel, would you... would you come live with us?"

Jonna was taken aback, and suddenly felt very uncomfortable. Looking at Rannel, he simply looked back, 'it's your decision' written in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Sonea. I... We just couldn't." She finally said.

Sonea looked down.

"I know you don't feel comfortable being around magicians, but... Please think about it. I'd like to have someone familiar, someone ordinary around."

Sonea looked up at Jonna.

"I'd exchange all the Healers in the Guild just for your practical advice."

Jonna looked at Sonea confused. Sonea placed a hand on her stomach, and Jonna eyes widened at the realisation.

"Oh."

"Yes. I'm scared. We didn't plan for this. The Healers, and Akkarin, will make sure I'm well. But they can't cure my all my fears. I think maybe you could. And Kerrel could go to school when he's old enough... Will you just think about it?"

The two women regarded eachother.

"Very well." Jonna finally said, a small smile forming on her lips.

Sonea stepped forward and embraced her aunt.

"Thank you." Sonea whispered in her ear.

"Sona goin' to have baby?" Kerrel looked up and asked his mother.

They all burst into laughter.

"He's a smart one my son." Rannel said, ruffling his son's hair.

Turning to Akkarin.

"Got it from his mother's side. A bunch of smart ones they are."

* * *

**tbc...**


	32. Family Delvon, House Velan

**THE HIGH LORD'S FAVORITE**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, nothing at all. If you recognise something from somewhere else, don't own that either. This is just for fun.

**Rating:****M**

_- italic _ mental communication

_italic _ flash backs

* * *

_FAMILY DELVON, HOUSE VELAN_

"And tell me again why we couldn't meet your family in Imardin? And how did you even get the Guild to agree to let us leave the city?" Sonea asked, turning to face Akkarin.

"I thought it would be best if you met them away from the politics of the Houses. And the Princess helped convince the King."

Sonea put a hand on her stomach and starred outside. It had been three months since the Ichani invasion. Akkarin had put off having Sonea meet his family for as long as he could. Honestly, he was not entirely sure how they would react to her, but a letter from his father had put his fears to rest.

As Sonea looked at the landscape pass by, there was a sense of familiarity about it. Akkarin put an arm around her and pulled her close to him. Burying his face in her neck, planting gentle kisses.

"Don't worry. Once they get a chance to know you, they will love you. They are quite anxious to meet you." He said, in between kisses.

"Right. To them you're marrying down. I'm sure when your mother was carrying you in her belly she dreamed of you marrying a dwell."

Akkarin laughed a little, looking up into her eyes.

"Maybe not. But they will see how happy I am. And deep down, that is what my parents have always wanted for me."

Sonea however didn't seem convinced. Marriages in the Houses were business transactions. Love was only a bonus. And to mix in non-noble blood, was definitely not a good business transaction. It was to marry down, and it brought shame and dishonour to the House. Even if this person was a hero or a magician.

The carriage finally passed through the gates to the summer estate of family Delvon, House Velan. After riding down a long driveway surrounded by trees, the carriage stopped in front of the main entrance to the mansion.

Akkarin disembarked first, then held out a hand to his wife-to-be. As Sonea stepped down and looked at her surroundings, she frowned.

"What is it?"

"I've seen this place before. But I can't remember where." She said.

"Maybe you saw it in my memories, when you were pocking around."

"Maybe..." Sonea replied, not convinced.

"Akkarin!" An older man's voice said coming from behind them.

"Father!"

A man in his late-fifties appeared from behind bushes. Akkarin, although younger, was the spitting image of his farther. The two embraced, and the father turned to Sonea.

"And you must be Sonea."

He took her hand and kissed it lightly.

"It is a pleasure to meet the woman who finally captured my son's heart. I am Desny."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Lord Desny."

"Please, you are to be family. Call me Desny."

"Very well, Lo... Desny."

"Now if you haven't noticed yet. Akkarin got his obvious good looks from yours truly. The bloodyminded stubbornness, however, he got from his mother." Desny said.

Desny took Sonea's arm and wrapped it around his, as he took her into the mansion. Sonea looked back at Akkarin uncertainly, but he simply smiled reassuringly.

As they walked down the main hall, Desny talked about the history of the mansion. As well as every scratch Akkarin and his brothers had made in the walls and floors.

They entered the family's main living area, where an elegant woman in her late-fifties was waiting.

"Sonea, may I introduce you to my wife, Vala."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Vala."

Vala gave Sonea an upraising and penetrating look. One she knew so well from Akkarin. Akkarin had moved to place his arm around her waist, bringing her away from his father and close to him. Giving his mother a warning glance.

"Pleasure." Vala said coldly.

"You must forgive my wife, she has been a little grumpy lately."

"I understand." Sonea replied, giving a leveling gaze at Vala.

"Please have a seat, you must be tired from your journey." Vala said as she motioned to the couches.

Vala sat down in one of the couches, while Akkarin directed Sonea to the opposing one, sitting down beside her. Putting an arm around her shoulder, while holding her hand with the other. Desny chose to stand, getting himself some wine.

"Anuren dark?" Desny asked, turning to his son, bottle in hand.

"Of course father."

"Sonea?"

"Water please."

"No wine?" Desny rose an eyebrow, a mannerism so familiar from Akkarin.

Sonea shied, as she placed a hand on her stomach.

"I don't want to take any chances."

"Of course, completely sensible." He replied.

Desny crossed the living area and handed his son his wine, and Sonea her water.

"And how is my son treating you? Keeping you on a short leash I assume."

"He tries. His overprotectiveness can be a little irritating at times." Sonea replied, looking squarely at Akkarin, a small smile creeping on her face.

"Only when you insist on going to the city alone." Akkarin replied.

"As I recall, I managed to kill a few Ichani all on my own. I think I can handle a few unruly opportunists. Although the robes are deterrent enough, for many." Sonea said as she raised an eyebrow.

Akkarin gave her her half-smile and kissed her hair, whispering in her ear.

"Nonetheless I worry about you."

Desny smiled approvingly. Vala looked on unimpressed.

* * *

One of Akkarin's younger brothers, Orin, had arrived. After a brief introduction, Desny had asked that his sons accompany him, having something that required their assistance at the far end of the estate. Akkarin had been reluctant to leave Sonea alone with his mother. But Sonea had reassured him she would be fine.

Sonea was looking around the room.

"You have a very beautiful home Lady Vala."

"Yes, I imagine to you it would be."

Oh. Low blow. But Sonea refused to give in to such intimidation.

"My House has worked hard to be where we are today, has made many sacrifices to further its success. And my eldest son seems to have forgotten just how much it has taken us to get him to where he is now."

Lady Vala looked at Sonea in disgust.

"Magician or not, you are a dwell. And no amount of _polishing_ will ever remove that stain. Being noble is more than being famous or being rich, my dear. It is something much, much more. It is a way of being that can only be learned from birth. It is an embodiment, which requires you to sacrifice who you are for who you must be. Something my _son_, seems eager to forget."

"I am Sonea, Black Magician of the Guild. And former dwell. I never pretended to be anything more than what I was. And I know what you must be thinking. A dwell, a powerful magician from an influential House. An opportunity. I know I am not who you envisioned your son with. But I love him, deeply. I would die for him. And I know he loves me too. I don't care about titles or gold. All I want is to be happy. And with Akkarin I am. And I know he is too."

"Beautiful words."

Sonea shook her head slightly and stood up. This was pointless. She was simply happy, that as a magicians, she and Akkarin were not bound to the Houses politics.

"My son deserves better than the life you can provide him."

Sonea was about to reply, that as magicians they would live comfortably, when she felt a sudden sharp pain in her side.

"Aahh!"

Grabbing her side, Sonea was brought to her knees, as the sharp pains continued.

-_ Akkarin! Argh!_

_- Sonea! _

_- I'm in pain. Hurry!_

_-__I'm on my way._

Lady Vala, found herself going to Sonea's side, and helping her onto the couch.

"What is it?"

"Pains."

"The child?"

_- Lady Vinara!_

_- Sonea?_

_- Pain..._

_- Describe it to me_

* * *

"You cannot marry her Akkarin."

"Since when do I need your permission little brother?" Akkarin replied bemused.

"Akkarin, she is a _dwell_." Orin said, trying to drive his point home.

Akkarin gave his younger brother a warning and leveling gaze.

"I am sure she has outstanding _qualities.._." Orin replied as he turned away from under his older brother's look.

"She is the love of my life, Orin." Akkarin's voice full of warning.

Then his expression softened.

"I only hope that one day you will be lucky enough to know what that feels like, little brother."

"But a dwell, Akkarin, a dwell." Orin exclaimed, raising his arms at Akkarin.

"I was a slave." Akkarin replied calmly.

"But that was different."

"Was it?" Akkarin raised an eyebrow, as he locked eyes with his younger brother once more.

The brothers engaged in a battle of wills. There were not many people that would dare stand up to a magician as powerful as Akkarin. But then, what was family for? Desny stepped between the two, forcing them both to back down.

"Enough! Orin, I have never forced any of my sons into marriage for sake of politics or business. Despite your mother's persistent meddling in House affairs." Desny said, authority in his voice.

"But father!"

"Enough Orin. Now Akkarin, about your young lady. If you say you love her as you do, and you believe she will make you happy, then you have your mother's and my blessings." Desny continued.

Turning away from his sons, he began walking again.

"And don't worry about your mother, son, I'll handle her. Now, help me with..."

Desny stopped mid-sentence as he turned and noticed Akkarin's expression.

-_ Akkarin! Argh!_

_- Sonea! _

_- I'm in pain. Hurry!_

"Sonea..." Akkarin breathed, as he turned around and bolted towards the mansion. A confused Desny and Orin following.

_-__I'm on my way._

* * *

"It does however seem familiar to me, but I do not know why." Sonea said, looking around the room once more.

"You seem vaguely familiar as well." Vala looked at her again, with a piercing gaze.

Akkarin ran into the family room, followed by Orin and Desny. Sonea was lying on one of the couches, her back propped up by pillows. Lady Vala sitting in the chair next to her. Akkarin came to Sonea's side, worried.

"I'm fine. Lady Vinara says I must relax."

Akkarin glared at his mother.

"Mother? What did you do?"

Sonea placed a hand on Akkarin's arm, making him look at her.

"Lady Vala didn't do anything. The pains started when I stood up too quickly. We were talking, about how this place seemed familiar to me, and Lady Vala pointed out that I seemed familiar to her as well. And then it just came to me. I have been here before."

This peaked everyones interest. Lady Vala and Sonea exchanged a knowing look. Akkarin bent down and searched Sonea's face.

"I was perhaps ten or eleven. There was this man, Hermiod, a horrible man, he was a merchant, my friends and I used to steel food and other things from him. One day, we were helping ourselves to his belongings, when he returned sooner than expected. We hid in the under carriage of his cart. Unfortunately he got into the cart, and we soon found ourselves on a little road trip. We decided to stay under the cart, it was rumored that Hermiod had a secret cache of goods. We were hoping this is where he was headed, and that we could liberate him from it. When we realised he was entering an estate, we saw an opportunity. Entering the homes of the Houses in the Inner Circle is nearly impossible, but in the countryside..."

"It would be alot easier." Orin said, with a sneer.

"Yes. When we reached the mansion, and Hermiod had disappeared somewhere. We got out from under the cart, and pretended to be his servants as we carted things inside. We focused on taking small things, since they would be less likely to be missed. Unfortunately, we must have taken something of personal value, because someone noticed. Knowing that we probably would not be able to get out of this one if our pockets were found full. We placed everything in Hermiod's bag. And when Hermiod was questioned, we pretended to be his slave laborers who feared their mean master. It wasn't very hard to pull off, since we had ragged clothes on and were dirty as hell. The Guards arrived, and took Hermiod away. The Lady of the house told her servants to give us food, as well as the servants old clothes. After which we returned with the cart to the city. Later we heard that Hermiod was sent to the Tower. So we kept the cart and its contents. We lived fairly well that year."

"You orchestrated for an innocent man to be sent to the Tower?" Orin asked appalled.

"Innocent? Hermiod? He was hardly innocent. Maybe of that particular crime, but he has committed far worse crimes, for which he was never punished."

"I remember him, he was a rather despicable little man." Vala agreed.

"Still." Orin said.

"Let me put it this way. After Hermiod was sent to the Tower, the standard of life of the average dwell rose quite a bit. And we all slept better at night. He got what he deserved."

* * *

**tbc...**


	33. Why?

**THE HIGH LORD'S FAVORITE**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, nothing at all. If you recognise something from somewhere else, don't own that either. This is just for fun.

**Rating:****M**

_- italic _ mental communication

_italic _ flash backs

* * *

_WHY?_

"Why would you protect me?"

Lady Vala's voice startled Sonea, she hadn't heard her come in. But Sonea did not turn away from the window.

"And what would having you and Akkarin fighting serve? I know you love your son, and you only want what is best for him." She replied calmly.

Sonea placed her hands on her stomach. Then looked back at Lady Vala.

"Lady Vala, I want my child to know and be part of both my and Akkarin's family. You don't have to like me, in fact I don't expect you to ever like me. But whether you like me or not, I am carrying your grandchild. Do not extend your prejudice of me onto this innocent child. My child deserves to be loved and cared for, regardless of its lineage."

Sonea turned away from the window and sat on down in a nearby chair.

"I am to be a mother, and I don't know what life has in store for our child. And that scares me. I know that every parent has expectations about what their child's life should be. But Akkarin is happy, why can't you just see that and accept it?"

Lady Vala sighed and moved to the window, where she looked out at her husband and sons.

"I know you think I don't like you. I like traditions, I like consistency and continuity. I don't like change. But I cannot denny the change you've brought to my son. And that, albeit unwillingly, forces me to reconsider. It will take me time Sonea. But I will try."

"That is all I could ever ask for."

* * *

**tbc...**


	34. Rest of our lives

**THE HIGH LORD'S FAVORITE**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, nothing at all. If you recognise something from somewhere else, don't own that either. This is just for fun.

**Rating:****M**

_- italic _ mental communication

_italic _ flash backs

* * *

_THE FIRST DAY OF THE REST OF OUR LIVES_

Sonea starred outside the window, in less than an hour she she would be walking down the aisle to marry Akkarin. Sonea once more smoothed wrinkles that were not there on her dress. The silk ivory dress was simple and elegant, and through the traditional wedding dress, her small bump was barely visible. Her hair had been pulled up in the back, letting a few stray strands fall loose. And small little white flowers had been placed in her hair. Sonea raised a hand, and ran her fingers along the simple necklace around her neck. The necklace had been given to her by Lady Vala, as well as the matching earrings.

Behind her, Jonna, Hannel in her arms, and princess Madea were trying to stop Kerrel and Rannel from playing with their robes. Thora, wife of Hellil, Akkarin's younger brother, and their daughter Lillya, as well as Nerielle, recently engaged to Nerro, Akkarin's other younger brother, were putting the finishing touches on their dresses.

There was a knock at the door, as Sonea turned, Rothen, Dorrien, and Cery entered the room. It was time.

* * *

Akkarin shook his head lightly, a smirk on his face, as he walked to the window. It was strange to be back in the High Lord's Residence. But since Sonea would be using the Black Magician Residence, and Lorlen's quarters would not have been large enough, Balkan had offered to let him use his Residence. Now Akkarin wished he was in Lorlen's quarters, if only to escape from his family for a few moments. Akkarin had not remembered his mother to have been this fussy since he had been a child, his father suddenly full of advice felt he needed to impart all of it now. Although Orin said nothing, his disapproval still evident. Hellil and Nerro were straitening Arcad's, Hellil's youngest, robes. The little guy trying hard to get out of them. Takan busied himself with refreshments. Balkan and the Higher Magicians had been wise enough to stay away, and from what Lorlen had told him, were making it their business to make sure no wedding guest disturbed Akkarin or Sonea. Lorlen moved from his seat and came to stand beside his friend. Placing a hand on his shoulder, he nodded. It was time.

* * *

Sonea had wanted a small wedding, but since her and Akkarin were heroes of Kyralia, that would have been impossible. However, Sonea had managed not to get the Houses invited. In fact, other than Lord Arthan, House Velan, the Royal family, Cery and a few other dwells, everyone else that would be attending were residents of the Guild.

The Gardens had been chosen for the location of the wedding. It was late summer, thus it was not too warm, and yet not too chilly. Flowers where still in bloom, a rainbow of colour. Everyone took their places. For this special occasion, the King himself, as well as High Lord Balkan would be overseeing the wedding.

The King and Balkan stood at the end of the Garden. The grooms party entered the Garden, and walked down the path, Akkarin stoped and came to stand a few steps in front of the King and High Lord. Lorlen, Hellil, Nerro, and Orin came to stand beside him.

The music changed to a soft melody, Kerrel, Arcad, and Lillya walked down the path, each throwing petals onto the ground. Once they had reached the end, Lillya directed the two little boys to the side. Where they joined Jonna, with Hannel in her arms, Lady Vala and Lord Desny.

Then came Rannel and Rothen, halfway down the path they stopped and turned.

All eyes turned to the back of the Garden, as Sonea turned the corner and stopped. Sonea smiled, her eyes meeting Akkarin's. The music changed once more, and Sonea began walking down the path. As she reached Rannel and Rothen, she took both their arms. And together they walked the remainder of the way. Reaching Akkarin, Rothen and Rannel, took Sonea's hand and placed it in Akkarin's. Taking her hand, he guided her to stand facing him. Holding eachothers' hands, they smiled, their eyes never leaving eachother. The sun shone brightly, the warmth of its rays bathing them, the wonderful smell of flowers drifting on the slight breeze in the air. The whole world vanished, and in the distance, Akkarin and Sonea could hear the ritual words being spoken by the King and the High Lord.

* * *

Sonea woke, opening her eyes she looked at the man who held her in his arms. Her husband. Husband. She still couldn't believe it. Looking down at the ring on her finger, her smile broadened. Mrs Akkarin... Gently she brushed a strand of hair of his face, causing a moan to escape his lips. She reached up and kissed him gently, then careful not to wake him, she moved from under his arms and out of bed. Akkarin, felling the loss, turned to his side, throwing his arm around her pillow. Wrapping her night robe around herself, Sonea smiled. Turning she went to the window. The sky was clear, the moon and stars shinning brightly. Placing her hands on her stomach, she looked out.

Strong arms came to wrap themselves around Sonea's waist. Pulling her from her revery. Akkarin nuzzled her neck, placing a series of soft kisses on her shoulder. Breathing her deeply, he pulled her closer.

"Mmm, missed you in bed..." Akkarin mumbled, sleepiness in his voice.

"Couldn't sleep."

"What is bothering you my love?"

Sonea moved her hands from where they had been resting on his arms, to her stomach. Akkarin smiled, and placed his hands above hers.

"Together, there is nothing we can't handle..." He said.

Together they stood at the window looking out, as the first rays of the sun pierced through the darkness. Yes, together they could face anything.

* * *

THE END

That's it that's all folks. Hope you enjoyed it, and thank you for reading. :)


End file.
